Can't Win
by Emeliaaaaa1133
Summary: She's finally healing. After three years of keeping everything locked away,she settles. But what happens when Sasuke comes back? How is Tojiru supposed to cope? By being captured of course! Sequel to Cats And Fans. Sasuke x OC
1. Chapter 1

**OI, HI GUYS!**

**:D**

**LONG TIME, NO WRITE.**

**OR READ.**

**WHATEVER, ****IT'S BEEN LONG. (Thats what she said.)**

**So, how is everyone? Haha, This is a sequel.**

**Just so you know.**

**Incase you haven't read _Cats and Fans_, you won't know whats happening in _Can't Win._**

**Teehee.**

**RETURN OF THE TOJIRU! :D How excited are you guys? I'm so excited so I'm going to rant about how excited I am. I'm vair vair excited. **

**I won't be posting quite as fast as I did with the first story, but I'll be updating..steadily.**

**I hope. **

**Anyways, read on readers and enjoy the lawlyness of Tojiru. :p**

* * *

><p>Naruto walked through the gates of Konoha, taking a deep breath and then grinned.<p>

"I'm home." He announced and as he passed Izumo and Kotetsu, The guards of Konoha.

They gaped and gawked at him.

"Is that...?" Izumo trailed off and Kotetsu slowly nodded.

"I think so..." He answered and watched as the tall, blonde, Whisker cheeked, orange wearing Shinobi walked through Konoha.

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled and patted his stomach.<p>

"Thanks for the ramen, Teuchi!" Naruto said and the old man waved it away.

"Anytime." He answered and the blonde walked into the bust streets of Konoha.

He observed the streets, looking for any of his friends.

He spotted a man, clad in navy blue clothing and a jounin vest on with silver hair that defyed gravity and ran up to him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" He exclaimed and the man, turned around, putting the pervy orange book in his pocket.

"N-Naruto?" He stuttered, his one lazy eye widening.

"Yeah, it's me, Dattebayo!" He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"How has training been going?" Kakashi asked and the blonde grinned an put his hands on his hips.

"Awesome, I'm an amazing shinobi now." He boasted and Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Any chance you know where I can find Tojiru and Sakura?" Naruto asked, staring at the jounin.

"Sakura should be at the hospital...She's become a medic-nin, you know." Kakashi smiled, trying to erase the topic of Naruto's sister.

"Really? That's awesome! Now, back to Tojiru. You've been taking care of my baby sister, right Kakashi-sensei?" The blonde asked, his eyes narrowing on the lazy Jounin.

Kakashi began to sweat.

_Although she's a fine kunoichi...She's basically just gone down hill! Taking up Anko and Tsunade's drinking habits!_, Kakashi fretted in his mind.

"WOOHOOOOOOOO!" A slurred voice, yelled out, causing a fearful Kakashi and a confused Naruto.

"Heyyyyyyy, there Kakashi-sensei." The girl slurred.

She was no more than 5,1 with blonde side bangs framing her face and a long spiky side-ponytail. The girl had gray-blue eyes that were crinkled in a smile. She also had two distinctive whisker marks on her face. She was wearing a carnation pink formfitting shirt that had a medium size collar and sleeves that showed her shoulder blades. She wore blue short shorts with a black skirt that had thick side straps and had a bag on the back of it. She had a small fishnet band on her right thigh that held an extra long kunai and a small fishnet band above her knee that held a bag of weapons. Her long black ninja boots were slightly worn out and on her hands were gloves that looked to be the same material.

She turned to Naruto, sizing him up.

"You look like my brother." She stated and it dawned on Naruto.

That girl is his sister.

He turned to Kakashi, his void of emotion.

"Kakashi-sensei...Is my sister drunk?" He asked, dead-panning.

Kakashi looked at his former student, beads of sweat forming on his face.

"I've...Got to go find Sakura." And with that he poofed away.

"N...Naruto?" The girl's eyes wdiened and she pounced on him.

"Naruto! I haven't seen you in three years! WE'RE SIXTEEN NOWWWWW!" She sang and Naruto couldn't help but smile.

He was home.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto waved to the fifth Hokage and ducked a cup that was hurtling at his head.<p>

"Hey Tsunade!" Tojiru called and they both walked into her office.

"Ah, Tojiru. You've got another mission you know." Tsunade informed her and the teen sighed.

"Another one? Doesn't a jounin ever get a break?" She sighed and Naruto turned to his sister in shock.

"What the- Tojiru you're a jounin!" He exclaimed and she nodded happily.

"Hell yes! So get ready for an ass-whopping!" She fist pumped and Naruto and Tsunade sweatdropped.

"You're too much for me, Tojiru." Tsunade groaned and rubbed her temples.

Tojiru laughed and Naruto smiled.

It's good to be back.

"Lady Tsunade!" Naruto turned and saw a girl in a cherry red shirt, black leggings and a light pink skirt that matched her elbow bands. Her pink hair was short and she had a red hitai-ate tied on top of her head.

"Hey Tojiru, Hey Naruto." She greeted warmly and then the girl froze, her eyes widened.

"Naruto?" Her head snapped to him and she ran over and hugged him.

"Naruto! It's been so long!" She exclaimed and looked him up and down.

"You've grown." She stated and he laughed.

"Can't say the same for Tojiru." Sakura giggled and suddenly he was thrown across the room.

"EXCUSE ME, I GREW LIKE, 6 INCHES OVER THE PAST THREE YEARS." She exclaimed, her fist raised in the air.

"It's amazing she's a shinobi, with the temper she has." Kakashi muttered to Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded and Tojiru turned to them too.

"You wanna piece of me too, Kakashi-sensei?" She seethed and he lifted his hands up defensively.

"I'm good." He laughed nervously and Tojiru grumbled.

"Anyways, about your mission, you're going to be bringing these three with you." Tojiru fist-pumped and the others nodded.

"Awesome! You guys don't understand how many solo missions I have. It's unbearable." She laughed and Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, the mission is that you just need to retrieve a scroll from Iwagakure."

"Iwa? Will there be any fighting involved?" Tojiru asked and everyone sighed.

"No, no fighting unless you meet an enemy ninja." Tsunade said and Tojiru puffed out her cheeks and glared.

"Tch, This is a genin mission." Tojiru groaned and Tsunade smiled.

"That's because you're bringing a genin with you."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Who, Lady Tsunade?" She asked and Tsunade smiled.

"Naruto, of course!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lulz. :p<strong>

**Its been so long. :D**

**Now review, I've done this for all of you. At least gimme something back. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! :)**

**Okay so, this is how the updating works.**

**Every Wednesday, Monday and Friday is when I'll be updating me.**

**And don't make fun of me because I put wednesday before monday. It's just I like wednesday more. :p**

**ANyways, Review time~**

**Pinaychik13: I MAKE A SEQUEL AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT? :P**

**XcrazyXnarutoXloverX : I'm glad you liked the drunk Tojiru. XD And I'm glad that I'm in your faves :D HIGHFIVE! Anyways, enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Gaara Sempai!: HEY YOUR BACK! :D ANd I'm glad I'm a looker forward to-er. :p And, when do you want that one-shot? Just PM me, kay? :p**

**Alrighty! I'll let y'all enjoy this chappie! :) DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND ADD AN ALERT! :D**

* * *

><p>I blew up my cheeks to hold in my laughter. That makes sense...I mean, he did leave before he made chunnin, so naturally, he'd still be a genin no matter what his skills were.<p>

Haha, suuuucker.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he hit me atop the head.

"You're immature, dattebayo." He scowled and I laughed.

"And you're a genin, _Dattebayo_!"I mocked him and he hit me again.

I pouted and rubbed the back of my head.

"Do I have to wear my Jounin vest?" I asked.

Mainly because I didn't want to wear it.

Also because it made me look fat.

Damn vest.

"Yes, you have to because you're leaving the village. We don't want Iwa to think we don't care aout they're scroll by sending a genin, do we?" She asked and I was about respond.

"Sakura's a chu-"

"Enough. No more on the matters. Get packed up, you're leaving in ten minutes." I rolled my eyes and we all left.

* * *

><p>That was the most boring mission I've ever been on.<p>

Ever.

Even those D-rank weed missions are more exciting.

Sigh.

We had ran to Iwa, no hassles on the way and then retrieved the scroll, no hassles on the way back.

There were no hassles from Tsuchikage.

None at all just, "Here, take the scroll. Bye." and then we left.

Sooo booooring.

Anyways, as I lied on my bed, I gazed at my ceiling.

It's weird having my brother back.

I mean, he's currently not at home with me, but still. The house doesn't feel as empty.

However _I_ still feel empty.

Ever since _he_ left, I haven't been able to say _his_ name. I mean, I can hardly look at the pictures that Ino took when we were thirteen.

They're actually locked up in a drawer.

Legitemently locked up because I accidently lost the key.

Haha, my bad.

Anyways, I haven't had a boyfriend since him, not that I had one before either, but still.

I haven't even _tried _to talk to any guys. Unless you call making out with people dating, cause it's not.

Meh.

I closed my eyes and rolled around on my bed.

Roll-y, roll-y roll y ro-

Ow.

I rubbed my face, as it has just collided with the ground.

My poor nose.

I frowned and cracked it back and forth.

Not sprained and not broken.

Thank god.

I got off of the floor and my door opened, I turned and saw Sakura smiling.

"Hey!" She said and I smiled.

"Hey, how did you get in?" I asked and she laughed.

"Door was unlocked and Naruto said you were here." Shs hugged and I laughed.

"So, what do you need?" I asked and she smiled.

"Well, we all haven't hung out and a while, and now that our team is reunited, Ino wanted to know if we all could go to dinner." I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be fun." I said and gestured to my ninja clothing.

"Is it okay if I go like this?" She nodded and gestured to her ninja clothing. "I'm wearing mine anyways."

"Yeah, you're fine. Let's head out." And we walked out.

* * *

><p>I chucked a pillow at my wall.<p>

"That Ino!" I growled kicking a random pillow on the ground.

She had made me go sit alone with some random guy.

And the random guy just _had_ to look like Sasu-_him_.

Ugh. I'm so pissed off.

Like, I'm really pissed off.

I'm going to go see if Tsunade has a mission.

* * *

><p>"Tsunade, give me a mission." I threw open the doors to her office and her head snapped up.<p>

"Tojiru, Its late. Go home." She then slammed her head on her desk.

"But, Tsunadeeee." I whined and he sighed.

She looked through her desk drawer and I peered over the desk. There was one scroll and it was ranked A-class mission.

She opened the scroll and read it over, glaring at it.

"You can't do this mission." She stated and I glared.

"Why not? I'm perfectly fine with solo missions, and I'm awesome with seduct-"

"Its not that!" She snapped and my eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Then what's wrong with it?" I asked and she met my eyes.

"It involves Sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN.<strong>

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**YOOOOOO, WHATS UPPP?**

**I'm tired. ANd it's friday.**

**ITS FIRIDAY, FIRIDAY, GOTTAGET DOWN ON FRIDAY! -THat belong to Rebecca Black and all other owners.**

**Thabk god I don't own that. I'd kill myself.**

**ANyways, whats up poopies?**

**ANother chappie for you guys! c: Alright, I'll get on with it and answer reviews.**

**Gaara Sempai: BWAH, I'M SORRY. D: Now, you may not wanna read the end. XD No heart attacks! D: And silly Pablo. :p And ikr? I hate thinking. XD**

**Akatsuki's Bitch: TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL, U EXCITED BRO? :D I am. :D WOOP WOOP! :p And don't worry. Updating every Monday, wendnesday and friday. :p ANyways, I'm proud to say that...That she takes it. XD**

**Pinaychik13: TROLOLPLOLOLOLOL, VOLDEMORTTTT! :D**

**Bird Of The Flames: :D I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT! :D**

**CookieDarkness: WOOP WOOP! BETTER THAN EVER! XD And YOOOU! GOING TO THE NEXT CHAPPIE AFTER THE CLIFFIE! XD Oh well. At least you're reading right? ;) And thank you, I'm glad ya liked them! :D And everyone seems to like drunk Tojiru...I'm gonna have to make her drunk more often.**

**Alrighty, alirighty. Shutting up.**

* * *

><p>I stared at her.<p>

Sasuke.

_Sasuke._

That name...That's _his_ name.

Huh.

She watched me curiously and I forced a smile on my lips.

"I'll take it." I said, my voice calm and collected, but I'm pretty sure my eyes portrayed any second thoughts.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and interlocked her fingers together. I put my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes too.

"I can _do_ this! I'm stronger, I can_ handle _this." I exclaimed and she rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure? You would have to ignore all and every feelings you've once had for Sasuke." She said and I nodded, my eyes hard.

"And you probably won't approach him at all during this mission. He wouldn't be able to see you." Her narrowed eyes studied me, and I kept my face void of emotion.

"I understand. What's the mission?' I asked and I could feel the ghost of a smile on her face.

"Alright, Sasuke's team, Team Taka has been spotted on the borders of the Fire country. You are to spy on them, find out what they are doing and never, not ever, get spotted or come into contact with them. You are to remain hidden at all times."

I gave a hard nod.

A _stalker_ mission.

Awesome.

A _Sasuke_ mission.

Awful.

I jumped out of the Hokage tower and did the gemini handseal.

"Home." I whispered and dissapeared ina cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Kotetsu, Izumo!" I called and their heads snapped up.<p>

"Oh hey, Tojiru." Kotetsu greeted and Izumo fell back asleep.

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"I'm going on a mission. Tell Naruto that when you see him. Bye!" I called and walked out of the village, clad in my ninja clothing and small backpack of supplies on my back.

It was dark as I walked out, and I reached in my pouch and put my headpiece on.

"Yo, Tsunade. Can you hear me?" I asked into the headpiece.

I heard a bit of static and then the muffled reply of 'Yes, and I'm drunk so go away.'. I rolled my eyes and began hopping tree to tree, staying on alert if I hear, see or touch anything related to Team Taka.

Apparently, Sasuke killed Orochimaru and is now trying to find Itachi and gain his revenge.

Oh, Sasuke...How strong have you gotten?

* * *

><p>UGH, I've been traveling for like, 13 hours, and I haven't had any signs of them!<p>

AT ALL.

GAH!

Why couldn't they just pop out and-

"Sasuke, Can we rest for awhile?" A voice whined and I froze.

Sasuke?

...

_Sasuke! _

It took total will-power not to gasp as I peered through the trees and saw four people.

One was a girl, with flaming red hair. It was tamed on one side and spiky on the other. She wore glasses and a purple shirt that exposed her stomach with black short-shorts and thigh high socks.

It kinda makes me want to scream 'Whore!' but I won't because that would blow my cover.

The red head began arguing with a guy who had on a violet shirt that matched his eyes and white shoulder-length hair with a blue tint in it.

Beside them, there was a rather tall person who had unruly and spiky orange hair. He had burgendy eyes and looked calm, although he looked like he was muttering to himself.

Odd.

And lastly, there _he_ was.

He had the same hairstyle as when he was younger, but the bangs that were surrounding his face seemed to have gotten longer. His face has matured, although it still has it's boy-ish features. I frowned as I looked at his face. It's totally unphased by anything. No emotion whatsoever.

I almost sighed but caught myself.

Can't blow the mission, now can I?

I watched them intently as they set up sleeping bags and a fire.

"Karin, anyone in range?" His cold, velvet voice rang out in the silence and my breath caught.

His voice is just like his brother's...What if I start calling him Sexyman?

Can't let that happen.

The redhead's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Yes, it's a...Dazzling chakra. Absolutely dazzling." She shook her head and smiled to herself but her expression soon changed.

So,that is obviously Karin.

"It's in this area. Within ten meters around us. Obviously spying." She reported and my breath hitched.

Wasn't expecting that.

I made two shadowclones and they hopped off into another tree.

"Oh, Sasuke. Lemme kill them. Please? Just this once!" The one with the blue tinted hair begged and Karin rolled her eyes.

"Suigetsu, you idiot! Shut up and stop annoying Sasuke!" She raised her fist and began beating the guy up mercilessly.

Everytime she punched him, water erupted from his body and I narrowed my eyes.

Strange.

I'll have to file that to Tsunade.

I watched as Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he looked slowly upon the area. I watched in awe as I noticed something weird. His eyes weren't their old coal grey, no they were a vivid red, with three commas spinning in them.

Ah, he's gained to more tomoes.

Good for him.

Now I need to leave.

I jumped farther away from them and turned the headset on.

"Tsunade? I've gained info. They have a chakra tracker and a boy with a scarily large sword on his back. It also appears that whenever a blow hits him, water erupts and he returns to normal." I reported into the headset and I heard static.

"Good work. But how are you talking right now? Are they asleep?" She asked and I heard her take a drink of something.

Sake.

Hahaha, I stole a bottle from her office and put it in my bag.

Owned.

"No, The tracker has caught sight of my chakra so I had to fall back. I have shadowclones around the area. Oi, Tsunade-" I smacked into something and fell backwards.

I twisted in mid-air and landed on my feet. I looked up to see a figure standing on the tree branch that I was just occupying and my eyes widened.

Oi, this can't be good.

**LOL, REVIEW.**

**And sorrry Gaara Sempai..ANother cliffie! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**OI, HAPPY SUNDAY! :D**

**I forgot to mention that I'll be updating every Monday, Wednesday, Friday AND SUNDAY. **

**Okay? Okay.**

**ANyways, I found out that my chapters in this story are much longer than in Cats and Fans. :o How strange. :p **

**Alright, answering reviews.**

**XcrazyXnarutoXloverX: HERE YOU GO! :D A SUNDAY CHAPPIE. :D Oh, and don't worry bro. :p And I'm also addicvted to FF. ;D**

**Gaara Sempai: :D HAPPY EARLY BIIIIRTHDAY! :D I think I may make you another oneshot...AFTER YOU GIVE ME THE FREAKING DETAILS TO YOUR OTHER ONE. XD And poor Pablo. D: I'LL BEAT THAT GUY UP. :L He will suffer. :l And baha, sorry botu the cliffie. ;)**

**Akatsuki's Bitch: I'M GOING, I'M GOING. CALM DOWN. XD**

**Pinaychik13: I'm liking the Pokemon ref. XD And the nickname :D**

**Ninja Trios Best: LOL, Thank you! :D And I hate when the main girl in a story is like, 'FAIRY BANANAS!' every two seconds. -_- Its like, 'Stfu, Its not even funny anymore.' :p**

**Anyways enjoy! :D**

**OH AND BEFORE I FORGET. THIS IS THE DISCLAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE STORY.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT, THE STORY AND TOJIRU AND SARABI. ALL NARUTO CHARACTERS BELONG TO ITS CREATORS.**

**Alrighty? :p So no sueing pleeeease. :p**

**Also, Pic of Tojiru: x-chippy-x. deviantart .com/art/Tojiru-Shippudden-271007776**

**NO SPACES like, none!**

**Okay, now I'll be able to sleep at night.**

**Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

><p>I stared at him, my eyes narrowing and betraying all my shinobi rules.<p>

Oi, I'm showing emotion in front of the enemy. Not good. I watched as he jumped out of the tree and lande about 12 meters away from me. He sized me up and I watched as his eyes widened briefly but when back to normal.

"It's been awhile." I was surprised at how cool my voice was.

I totally thought I was gonna pull a Hinata and start stuttering. Thank god, I didn't. That would've been slightly embarrassing.

"Hn." He replied and I almost died.

His voice is legit chocolate... And velvet and all other soft and sexy things in the world.

siiiigh.

He pulled out a katana and I smiled.

So, he's learned how to use that? Interesting. Well, I'm a jounin now, so he is probably a good match for me.

If my emotions don't get in the way.

I took out four shirukens and threw them in various directions. I watched as he dodged them but then thre 7 kunai at me. I narrowed my eyes and backflipped, landing and then ducking as 4 shirukens were thrown at me.I chucked a kunai at his head and then threw one at his waist. He moved the side and then did a couple handsigns.

My eyes widened as a giant fireball rolled over to me. I weaved through the handsigns to the Water Element: Water dragon bullet and then shot it at the fireball.

The fireball extinguished and I fist-pumped happily...Until I noticed 5 other balls.

"Fuck!" I cursed.

Ox-tiger-ox-snake.

"Water breath jutsu!" I exclaimed and began to blow.

A jet of water spurted around 2 centimeters away from my mouth and I extinguished the balls of fire.

"Is that all you got?" I called to the other side of the clearing and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me.

I smirked at him and then directed chakra to my fist.

"Cha!" I yelled as I punched the ground.

The ground began to split and crack violently and I watched as Sasuke tried to avoid many flying rocks and tried to jump over crack and boulders.

"Tch, and this is the person who beat Orochimaru? If I would've known that, I would've killed him myself." I laughed into the air as the cracks stopped and the Uchiha glared at me.

I got into a fighting stance as the Uchiha dissapeared andreappeared infront of me. My eyes widened and I narrowly dodged the swung katana. He swung again, and I quickly took out my custom kunai and raised it, sparks flying.

Hn, that could've been deadly.

He dissapeared and I jumped, narrowly missing another blade. He did the signs for a shadowclone and four other him's surrounded me.

Aw, fuck.

They all jumped and I narrowed my eyes. They were falling at pricisely 20 mph and If I were to raise my kunai at a 45 degree angle, I sould be able to block 3 out of 5 attacks. Although, the other two will probably behead me so that's not going to work. Ah, I could always use the element of surprise...But how am I supposed to do _that_? He can_ see _me _clearly._

Ah, I know.

Once he was about 5 meters away, I took out a kunai and jumped in the air, spinning around in a circle and slicing everything around me.

Four poofs were heard and I landed back on the ground, 10 meters away from Sasuke, who was glaring and clutching his arm.

"So, I seemed to have under-estimated you." Sasuke stated coldly and I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm not the weak little girl I used to be. I've grown." I replied with a tone just as cold as his.

I watched as he smirked and looked me up and down. My eyes widened and then became slits.

"Pervert!" I shouted and chucked two shiruken at him.

He smirked and jumped back. He cracked his knuckles and I continued to glare at him.

"Well, then. I guess I should try now." He stated and my eyes widened.

Asshole, he wasn't even trying.

He charged at me with his katana and there was a _big_ difference. Like, a _very_ big difference.

Seeing as how his strikes were much faster and much more precise.

Aw, shit.

He stabbed into my arm and I grunted going down and clutching my arm. He slashed at me and I rolled away, wincing as I rolled on my arm. I jumped away from him and landed on a tree.

"You're still weak." A voice whispered in my ear and I froze.

How did he get behind me?

"You've kept your promise." He laughed cruelly and I narrowed my eyes at the ground.

"You said that the next time we would meet, someone would die..." He trailed off and I almost shivered.

Almost, because I have a couple more tricks up my sleeves.

"Looks like it's you who's dying." I felt the cold metal of a kunai on my neck and smirked.

Now.

"Substitution Jutsu!" I yelled and was replaced with a log.

I sat on a branch, and watched as Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

YOU JUST GOT OWNED.

_Any plans?_ I asked Sarabi and I heard her chuckle.

**Stay alive**. She commanded and I rolled my eyes.

_Thanks tips. _

I pounced on Sasuke from the branch I was sitting on and stabbed a kunai into him. I quickly jumped away, dodging a kick sent my way. I watched as Sasuke's eyes changed and I thought back in my head.

What was it that Kaka-sensei said about sharingans? Not to look them in the finger? No, it's their..

Their eyes! Their eyes!

I averted my eyes from his face and I watched as he calmly jumped down the tree and I cringed as I heard him rip the kunai out. I stared at the bloody kunai that now layed on the grass, staining it red. Alright, watch his feet. Not his face, his feet. He seemed to sashay over to me and I backed away, staring intently as his feet. I stopped backing away when I felt my back smack into something.

Oh nice, a tree.

I kept my eyes locked on his feet and suddenly they dissapeared. And then in the place I was looking at was a close up wiew of his...erm...Um... I kept the red tint on my face at a minimum and looked to the side, avoiding him altogether. I felt two of his fingers at the tip of my chin and my eyes widened. He slowly, yet _very_ forefully, tilted my chin up to his face and I glared at anything except his face.

"Tojiru, look at me." He said seductively and I was tempted to look but resisted.

I've been on thousand of seduction missions to know that you should never fall for emotional-

"I've missed you." He stated and my head snapped up and my eyes bored into his.

Big mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>BWAHAHAHA, UMADBRO?<strong>

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**YOOOOOOOOOOOO, ITS TUESDAY. My schedual did not work out so well. **

**So I'm just gonna update every second day. SO its gonna be like, Update, non update, update, nonupdate. :p**

**BLOOP BLOOP BLOOP.**

**I'M A FISHY ROBOT.**

**Anyways, there is a bit of smexyness in this chappie! ;D Nothing graphic though. D:**

**Anyways, because I love you. I'm answering your reviews. Brava for you.**

**The Name Is Greed: I'm sorry bro! D: :p**

**Akatsuki's Bitch: NOOO, DON;T RELEASE THEM! D: I'd like to have both arms attached, please. :l And :p Pleeease let Itachi spank him...SO hoooot. O.O**

**Pinaychik13: LOLOLOLOL, I DIED AT YOUR REVIEW. I should put that in. XD**

**Risen truth ruthless lies: :p**

**9tailedjinchurki: OI, YOU'RE BACK :D WELLLCOMMME, :p And I'm glad SOMEONE likes cliffies :p**

**Akatsukifreak: :D Thank you! :DAnd I'm glad you like the pic! I had to put that in there. XD**

**Okayyy, now read.**

* * *

><p><em>I struggled as I noticed I was attached to a wooden cross. I let out a frustrated huff and continued to squirm, attempting to rid myself of this wooden cross. If anything, the binds seemed to just get tighter.<em>

_I huffed and took in my surroundings. The sky was red and all other things were mainly gray, black and white._

_Genjutsu? _

_Obviously. But the user has tied my hands so I can't bring myself to release it. A sadistic laugh boomed through the world and I cringed._

_"You can't get out." The voice hissed and I scoffed._

_We'll see about that._

_"No, you really can't get out unless I release you." The voice said coldly and I cringed._

_It's Sasuke's voice._

_Sadistic and evil bastard._

_He appeared infront of me and I glared at him. He seemed to float up to where I was on the cross and his fingers began trailing along my shoulders and then down my waist. My eyes widened considerably and he seemed to smirk._

_"You're not uncomfortable, are you?" He purred and I glared even more._

_"Not at all." I answered with a humourless smile._

_His smirk seemed to intensify and he floated back down._

_"How about we play comfortable?" He puurred again._

_What is he, a cat?_

_Sadistic horny bastard._

_"Fine." I purred right back and his eyes took on a malicious tint to them._

_"Only we're playing with my rules."_

_I cocked an eyebrow up._

_"And what are those rules?" I asked, my voice hitting a higher octave as his finger traced over my stomach._

_"I'll tell you as we play along."_

_My eyes widened as he began to undo both my ninja boots and take them off._

_"Comfortable?" He asked and I glared._

_"Of course." I growled and he smirked._

_He slide off my weapons pouch from above my knee. I rolled my eyes and then they widened as he moved his mouth to my kunai holder on my thigh. He bit into it and slide it down, using his teeth to slide it off slowly. I let out a shiver and he threw the holder away. He smirked and took a kunai out of his own holder and sliced my skirt. I gasped as it fell of and I was only clad in my blue short-shorts and small fishnet squares. My pink shirt was still on although he was reaching for it. He teasingly fingered the zipper and I huffed._

_"Uncomfortable!" I gasped and he smirked._

_"Rule number one: I will proceed even if you _are _uncomfortable." He smirked and my eyes widened as he began to unzip my shirt. _

_It began to show a tiny bit of clevage and suddenly the genjutsu sizzled and I was brought back to the real world._

I snapped up into a sitting position and I looked over to Sasuke who was holding his left eye and gasping for air.

"Asshole!" I shrieked and charged at him.

He shakily got up and I threw punches at him like there was no tomorrow. He dodged left and right, and a tiny bit of blood trickled from the corner of his eye.

I jumped away and I eyed him carefully. I closed my eyes and sensed his chakra. He's almost out. He'll collapse if he continues to fight me.

"You need to see a medic." I stated coldly and he heaved his chest with every breath.

"Come to Konoha. They'll fix you up and they'll probably let you off easy with punishments because you came on freewill." I pleaded and he smirked.

"And If I don't go willingly?" He asked and I sighed.

"I'll drag you there and they'll kill you." I stated coldly.

He stared at me and I stared right back, my gaze not wavering.

"You wouldn't be able to do it." He stated and I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm a faithful jounin. I _would_ and I _will_ be able too." I replied back with the same intensity.

His gaze continued to pierce through mine and then my eyes widened. A kunai flew thorugh the air, aiming for Sasuke's head.

I seemed to move at the speed of light as I ran to Sasuke. I flew at him, knocking him out of the way and getting the kunai pierced in my shoulder. I huffed and ripped it out, firing it at the enemy. I heard a thud and guessed he was dead. I picked up Sasuke and layed him in a tree as he recovered.

I jumped back down and headed into the bush, scouting for any other attacker's.

None.

I found the body and saw it was just a lowly thief who could be beat by a genin.

Must have stolen the kunai and learned to throw it.

I jumped back to Sasuke and noticed he was now standing up on the branch.

"Your not healthy enough to move. Let me take you to Konoha." I pleaded once again and he let out a half smirk.

"Hn." He then did the gemini handseal and poofed off somewhere, probably showing up with his team and fainting.

Retard.

I kicked a rock, making it shoot through a couple trees, leaving petite pebble sized holes. At least I kept my promise, right? Someone did die...Although it was neither me nor him.

Sigh.

I kinda failed my mission.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T BE AN ASS, REVIEW. :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! D:**

**Late update, I know :c**

**But hey, as long as it's here, right? :D**

**Right?**

**-.- Fine, I'm sorry. **

**Okay, onto happier notes...Which means answering the lovely reviews you guys leave! :D**

**Pinaychik13: Agreed D: Y U NO be smart? D: And some random thief died :p**

**Akatuski's Bitch: LOL, I'm glad! :D And oh no...Not the fangirls...:$ As long as they stay in their cages we're good...I hope. XD And bah, don't worry. Smexyness will continue. *Waggles eyebrows***

**Akatsukifreak: LOL, 'or something like that' XD**

**GaaraSempai: GASP, THAT'S NOT GOOD! D: AND YOUR PRINTER? FFFFFF, Poor deprived Pablo. XD**

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: XD**

**DutchyPuppy: :D THAT'S MY FAVE KIND! :D And I'm glad you like it! :D And...Welcome to the story, new reviewer! :D**

**XcrazyXnarutoXloverX: LOL, I'm glad you like it. XD And yes...Lucky me! :D**

**ENJOY, FOOOOOLS! :D**

* * *

><p>"Do you know what you've done? You went against all my orders and associated with the enemy! Hell, you even fought the enemey...YOU EVEN GOT STUCK IN HIS TSUKUYOMI." Tsunade began ranting on and on about how I had failed the mission.<p>

"Tsunade." I said quietly, rubbing my temples.

She continued to rant, totally ignoring me.

"Tsunade." I tried again and she ignored me again.

She began pacing around the room. Circling me and continuing to tell me how much I failed the mission. I felt an anger mark appear on my forehead and I put my hands on my hips.

"Tsunade! This is my first failed mission in about 4 years! Don't even start on me failing a mission! This is my first failed mission. Ever!" I shouted and she sighed and sat down at her desk.

"I know, Tojiru. I know. It's just..." She trailed off and I could see how frustrated she was.

"It's just what?" I asked softly and she began rubbing her temples.

"I shouldn't have let you go. You aren't strong enough. Emotionally." She stated, looking me dead in the eye.

I narrowed my eyes and she stared into mine, mimicking.

"I don't love him, Tsunade! He's a criminal! I won't love a criminal." I stated and she sighed, rubbing her temples once again.

"Whatever you say. Now go. Your punushment is that you're off missions for the next four weeks." She stated and my eyes widened.

"Thats almost a mouth!" I exclaimed and she glared at me.

"Out! I'm not lessening it. Hell, I'll raise it if you defy me." She repleid coldly and I glared at her.

I stomped towards the door and slammed it open. Out the door, I saw the surprised faces of Naruto, Kiba, Kakashi and Sakura. I looked at them sourly and continued to stomp off.

* * *

><p>The group of four watched as the blonde 16 year old stomped past them and a cup was thrown in their direction. They all ducked, wide-eyed and peered into the Hokage's office. In the office, sat an angered Tsunade, breathing heavily and preparing to throw another cup.<p>

"Um, Lady Tsunade? We're here to report." Sakura said quietly and the Hokage slammed her butt down on her chair and interlaced her fingers.

"Another failed mission. Because I know that that kid came by herself." She stated angrily and Kakashi rubbed the back of his head nervously and Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk.

"I don't need your report. Go away." She barked and the group high-tailed it out of her office.

* * *

><p>The couple slammed against the wall of the dark room, their mouths never leaving one anothers. The male's hand moved down to grope the blonde's behind but her hand snatched it away.<p>

She broke away glaring.

"You don't touch until I give permission." She glared and the young man nodded fiercely, moving his mouth back to hers.

Tojiru didn't like this guy. Hell, she couldn't even remember his name. She was pissed off, slightly buzzed and this young man was at her bar, looking lonely. So naturally, the young female brought him home.

Tojiru flipped them around, making it so her back was against the wall and her fingers were intertwined with his black hair. She wouldn't lie. She only picked him for his looks. She could care less about his personality. Tojiru removed her mouth from the guys mouth and began giving little butterfly kissed down from his bottom lip down to his jawline. She stopped as he tensed up and something sticky was spit on her face.

He didn't just spit on her did he?

She broke away, disgusted, until she noticed that his eyes were blank and very wide.

And that something red was trickling down his mouth.

And that there was a sword poking her tummy lightly.

She threw the boy away from her and looked down at him. There was a sword pierced in his stomach and blood was splattered everywhere. Tojiru backed up against the wall, pulling a kunai out of her bra. She got into her defensive stance and a figure walked out of the shadows. Her breath hitched in her throat as she recognized him instantly.

"Sasuke Uchiha." She stated breathlessly, trying to catch her breath from the feverish kisses she had been giving.

He stepped into the moonlight and she glared at him. He returned the stare, although his was blank and there was a tiny beginning of a smirk on his face.

"I never thought you would be the one night stand type." He stated apathetically and she snorted.

"Well, you thought wrong." She had a slight slur to her voice but Sasuke ignored it.

He slowly advanced on her and she remained stoic. Suddenly, he was pinning her up against the wall. She had a dead look upon her face, one of no emotion. Sasuke leaned his mouth to her ear and she held her breath.

"Tell me, Do you still love me?" He asked and she tensed.

"No." She spat at him and he smirked, pressing his mouth against her neck.

She gasped as he began to kiss her up and down, nipping at various spots, the young girl slowly losing control. She finally snapped out of it and rammed her knee into his groin. He groaned and backed off, feeling the cold stare of Tojiru into his crippled form.

"No, that girl died. She's not here anymore." She stated coldly.

Sasuke got back up and smirked.

_Seducing her won't work. So I guess I'll just have to break her. _He thought.

"You know, I can still see that you're that weak little girl." He said, staring into her face.

"I'm not weak." She protested, narrowing her eyes.

Sasuke smirked. She's definetly getting riled up.

"Really? Because frankly, you've got the same height as her. And the same attitude." Sasuke taunted and she lunged at him.

He dodged and she stopped, before stumbling and hitting the wall. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he watched the girl regain herself and turn around. She gathered chakra to her fist and then she charged at him. Her movements were choppy and her fighting was rash. Sasuke caught her fist, the chakra slightly burning his hand. He twisted her arm behind her back and then quickly grabbed the other, pushing her down to the ground and straddling her.

If someone were to walk in, they would have hightailed it out, thinking that the two were in a very..._compromising_ situation.

Tojiru groaned and tried to squirm out from under the male.

_My chest is starting to hurt. Stupid floor._ She mentally cursed the floor. She continued to squiggle until she felt some_thing_ on her ass.

Something _hard._

Something male.

Tojiru almost let out a wail of disgust, until she felt the Uchiha's face get closer to hers. She tensed up and his face stopped, inches away from hers. He pulled back instantly and she almost let out a sigh of relief.

Almost.

Because the boy on top of her began laughing.

"You're drunk." He stated plainly and the teenage girl huffed. He moved his faceback to her ear and she froze again.

"You...You didn't start drinking because of me...Did you?" He teased and her breath hitched in her throat.

To be honest, she _had _started because of him. Him and Naruto. She started taking little sips every now and then, but when she was fifteen, she began to full-out get drunk. She had been put on anti-depressants and once she overdosed, they were taken away from her. Then she had begun to hang out with Anko and Anko let her drink a whole bottle of Sake and then she drank some with Tsunade and then she became an addict. She wasn't proud of it, but she didn't mind it either. Tsunade and most of the other people in Konoha knew it, but she was a fantastic kunoichi for her age, so they didn't try as hard to get her to quit. They had tried before, but it was no use. The teen refused to give it up.

"Don't give yourself so much credit, Uchiha." The blonde growled and the male began to kiss her neck once again.

She closed her eyes and gave into the fire that was searing through her skin. But then she opened her eyes, getting an idea.

_If he does plan on capturing me, I need to let Naruto know some how_. She thought and then closed her eyes. _There's my diary on my bed. The pen should be beside it. I could do the substitution jutsu with a pillow or something and write a quick note and then let him capture me. Or whatever. _

The Uchiha got off of her and she played along. She twisted her hand around his neck and moved her lips along with his. She ignored the sparks floating in the air and gave no protest when he raised her leg onto his hip. Without him knowing she began to weave her hands through the hand signs. She pulled away and began to breath heavily. She smirked as she tatsed his breath on her lips.

"Substitution jutsu." She breathed on his lips and poofed away.

* * *

><p>She scribbled onto the pad of paper and ripped it out, leaving it under her pillow.<p>

"Fuck!" She heard him curse downstairs and froze when she heard a poof behind her.

"Hn." And then there was a searing pain on the back of her neck and she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL, U GUYS MAD? :P<strong>

**REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OHOHOHOHOHOHO, I'M SORRY. **

**But I just love trolling you guys! c': Sorry if it gives your heartaatacks and stuf but...I just like it! :D**

**Anyways, just to make this short, I'll answer rviews!**

**The Name Is Greed: What can I say? Once a troll, always a troll. :D**

**DutchyPuppy: Ohhhh, that's a good name :D I should start calling everyone that. :p And bwah, You better be pissing yourself the next time fluff appears. **

**Pinaychik13: Your reviews never fail to amuse me. XD I lulled all over the place. :p**

**Gaara Sempai: HE DID? Awww, yay! :D And same-.- My cat was hiding under a box and then pounced on me. And it was right after I finished watching the grudge too...Sigh. -_- And I don't watch any Anime's other than Sailor moon and Naruto! D: SorrysorrysorrysorrysorryD: And omfg, can't you recover your files on ipods? D:**

**Risen truth ruthless lies: BWAHAHAHAH, You'll see. ;)**

**9tailedfoxjinxhuriki: Yes, thank god he didn't rape the drunk little girl. XD And agreed. That little fucker is turning into Orochi-pedo!D:**

**Akatsuki's Bitch: LOL, DON'T WORRY THEY AREN'T COMING OUT...Yet. :D And bwahahaha, I was pretty much nosebleeding everywhere while writing chapters for this story! XD I'm excited. :p And bwahahaha, Unfortunately, I do have a life. :c I've got my book filled allll weekend! D: Not that I ahve a book but still... :p But do not fear! I'll find time to update. Just don't release the horny fangirls. D:**

**CrazyKittensAtemyHOMEWORK: LOL, I 3 YOUR NAME! :D And thanks :D**

**CookieDarkness: HEY, YOU'RE BACK! :D Wellllcoooome! :D And bwahahah, silly lappytop! ;) And don't be dpressed! D:**

**OKAY GUYS, :D READ ONNNNNN~**

* * *

><p>I fluttered my eyes open and then closed them again. The brightness is kinda...Well, really bright.<p>

Owie.

Wait, am I dead?

I tried to move my fingers, and they obeyed.

Nope, not dead.

I opened my eyes once again and slowly sat up, adjusting to the lights. I took in my surroundings. Hotel room by the look of it, with a desk, a chair, a door that leads to the bathroom, a door that leads to the hallway with four people standing infront of it, a bed that I'm sitting on and...

WOAH, WOAH WOAH.

People.

"Where am I?" I asked calmly and examined the people.

Ah, Team Taka.

Gay assed fucktards.

They fucking suck.

"That's not important." Sasuke stated cooly and I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously it is, because then it would help me figure out my situation." I retorted and Suigtesu smirked.

Yes, I remembered his name.

"She's feisty." He stated, only to get smacked behind the head by the Karin and ignored by the other two.

"It's not important to you." Sasuke announced shrarply to the white haired man and I huffed.

"Oi, your mom isn't important." I muttered.

Yes, yes. I know. I'm a very immature jounin. Jounins don't have to be mature, you know! I'M SIXTEEN, GIVE ME A BREAK.

Suigetsu and tall guy snickered and Sasuke glared. Karin put her hands on her hips and huffed.

"Excuse me, , but that was a terrible comeback. And I don't think you know what Sasuke has been through and-" I narrowed my eyes and snorted.

"First of all, Aw, you think I'm smart? Thanks. And second of all, I know what Sasuke has been through because me and Sasuke-" This time I was cut off.

"Enough. Karin, go get her some food. And Tojiru, lets have a talk." Sasuke interrupted cooly and I glared.

Karin walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Tall guy stood there and white haired guy glared at the door.

"Stupid Karin. Always so-"

"Out." Sasuke pointed to the door and both of them left.

I got out of the bed, and put my hands on my hips.

"Why am I here, Sasuke?" I asked apathetically.

My eyes bored into his and we stared at eachother for a couple minutes. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought I was falling back in love.

But we all know that can't happen because who the hell could love an evil bastard.

Not me of course!

"You're a trading tool for the Akatsuki. You'll stay with us until we track them." He stated and then turned to the door.

"What makes you think I won't escape?" I called and he stopped and the door handle.

I could feel his smirk before he even turned.

"See that bracelet? If I want you near me, than you will stay near me. It also controls your chakra." He then left the room and I glared at anything in the room.

This is just wrong. I feel like a prisoner.

Oh wait, I am.

I plopped on the bed. Well, then lets find some loopholes, shall we? Alrighty. So. It controls chakra. What happens when I over step the limit? How much chakra do I currently have? I closed my eyes and felt the chakra circulating through me. Most of my chakra was blocked off and I have atleast enough to do some tree jumping for an hour. That should be enough for one chunnin level jutsu. But even if I do get away, if Sasuke activates the bracelet, I'll just come bounding back to him.

Only possible way is to kill him.

Can I kill him?

Oi, that's a good question.

* * *

><p>The young blonde sat back down on the edge of her hotel bed. She put her elbow on her knee and slapped her chin on her hand. She pouted at the opposite wall and began to think.<p>

She thought of escape plans, of Naruto and something else she hadn't though of in a very long time.

_Sasuke._

It's been three years since she had last seen him. Emotions had been running through her for the past couple of days and she didn't understand most of them. She understood the hate but she didn't understand the undying _need_ she was feeling. The eternal_ want_.

She blew up her cheeks and huffed.

It felt terrible.

Why couldn't he have just killed her or something? Or just left her in Konoha. Why did she have to take that goddamned mission? Obviously because fate fucking hates her. She rubbed her temples and did what always calmed her down. She began destroying things.

She picked up the lamp, and chucked it at the wall, glaring as it smashed and glass shards flew everywhere. She then used her brute strength(which was very much aided with chakra, seeing as she _has_ no brute strength,) and picked up the bedside table beside the bed. She then went to throw it, when the door opened, and her head turned to see who it was.

Sasuke stood in the doorway, with a shocked Karin and a smirking Suigetsu. The tall guy was watching curiously.

"Drop it." Sasuke commanded and she smiled lightly.

"Gladly." She responded and chucked the desk at the wall.

She braced herself for the loud crash but it didn't come. The only thing that happened was that there was now a very pissed off Uchiha holding a bedside table infront of a wall. He slowly lowered the furniture onto the ground and began advancing on a pissed off Blonde.

"Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin..._Out_." He hissed for the second time that day and they all scurried out the door.

He slowly made his way to the short blonde, like a male lion would to a antelope. Although the girl, unlike the antelope, did not cower in fear or run away. No, she stood up straighter and glared at the male lion, right into his Sharingan eyes.

* * *

><p>"Oi, That girl really gets under Sasuke's skin, eh?" Suigetsu broke the silence and Juugo nodded.<p>

"Yes, I don't think I've ever seen Sasuke so mad." Juugo responded honestly and Suigetsu snorted.

"I don't think we've ever seen him show any emotions, anyways."

Karin turned and whaked him atop the head and the sharp toothed boy rubbed his head, glaring at the stuckup redhead.

"I just hope Sasuke kills the bitch." She said and Juugo shrugged. Suigetsu snorted, however.

"No way, She'll actually make this Team exciting."

* * *

><p>Sasuke picked the girl up and threw her to the wall. Her back hit and the fell onto her knees. She coughed,a sticky red substence leaking out of her mouth.<p>

"That was rude, Uchiha." She rasped.

She looked up to see his Sharingan still on and his teeth were gritted. She laughed quietly, but that was interrupted as she was hoisted up by her neck and slammed back onto the wall. She winced. That was going to leave a dent.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" He hissed and she met his eyes.

"Because, you're so...predictable." She laughed and the Uchiha twitched.

"I've been with you for what, fifteen minutes and I'm already bugging you. Just like old times."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

What has he done? He's letting her back in. He wasn't supposed to do that. He was supposed to hand her over and beat Itachi. Not fall back into her mind games.

"You know, I can't breath." She rasped and Sasuke dropped her. She fell onto her knees and coughed a couple times.

The Uchiha smirked and the girl looked up irritated.

"What?" She snorted and he looked down at her with a amused expression.

"You're on your knees. Where you should be." He then turned and dodged an oncoming table that was aimed for his head.

"YOU FUCKING PERV!" Tojiru yelled at the top of her lungs and then glared as he walked out and shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi, review kiddos.<strong>

**You know you want too.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**HAPPPPY MONDAY!**

**Just kidding, I hate mondays. ಠ_ಠ**

**They make me tired. And I hate being tired. SIIIIIIIIIGH.**

**Anyways, it's 5o'clock in the morning. Conversation got boring. LOLOLOLOLOL, THAT song is silly. Oh, those lyrics belon g to Lily Allen and other people. Not mine.**

**Just gotta put that in there.**

**Alrighty, alrighty! Ansswering reviews! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ**

**Pinaychik13: LOL, everybody loves pervs, right? ...Well, only if they're sexy. And bah, I'm thinking of killing her off. :p**

**Akatsukifreak: LOL, I HAD TOO! XD**

**Tough Chick: But... a hot perv right? XD**

**The Name Is Greed: LOL, IKR? XD I'm sorry. :c And bah, Stupid Sasuke. :p**

**Risen truth ruthless lies: What does perverse mean? XD**

**DutchyPuppy: LOLOLOLOLOL, Y U NO BE PATIENT? XD And bwahahahaha, I lvoe fluff. XD And shanks :D**

**Gaara Sempai: I'm osrry :c And I'll get to work on your one-shot! c: Just pm me details and stuff, kay?**

**Akatsuki's Bitch: LOL, ME TOO BRO! I HATE SEXIST MEN D: And it's funnyyy... Cause your name is 'Akatsuki's Bitch' ;p Although, I'm pretty sure together we could pwn the Akatsuki any day. *Nods bad ass-ly.***

**Bird Of The Flames: Me too, bro :C But I've hit a writer's block on the 19th chappie D: Like, I have no idea what to write!**

**Cookie Darkness: Bah, You're welcome c: And dpn't worry. I used to be dpressed once upon a time, but I just picked myself up because my other friend was depressed so I decided it would be better if I helped her instead. c: Advice: Never EVER keep it bottled up. Make sure you tell a counseler or smthg. They know how to help and they like to listen! :)**

**TannerDarko: LOL, IKR? Make sense to why he's always quiet. ;)**

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: LOL, Agreed! She can also be related to me...Does this make us twins? :D**

**Oi, I'll stop rambling and letcha read! :)**

* * *

><p>She plopped down on the bed, her back resting against the headboard. She raised her fingers and began to massage her temples, huffing.<p>

Why was life so complicated?

And why was he such a perv?

She opened her eyes and slipped two soldiers pills in her mouth. Karin had put a tray of food down in her room about 20 minutes ago, but she sure as hell wasn't going to eat that. For all she knows, it could be drugged. Or something. In the twenty minutes that Tojiru had been left to recover, she had thought up a plan. She had decided not to eat and perhaps even die. Then, there'll be one less jinchuriki in the world.

Not that she didn't like being a jinchuriki, but well, she didn't really want the Akatsuki getting their hands on her. That would be bad. She closed her eyes and swallowed her last pill, her mind wandering to home. She hoped Naruto found the note, and that Konoha wasn't worrying too much.

That would also be bad.

Just kidding, she bet that only the rookie 9, Ten-Ten and Tsunade were worried. We all know Kakashi wouldn't because Tojiru could tie him up in a spar, so there wasn't any problems, really. Right?

Wrong.

Just because Tojiru could analyze a fight, and had awesome Taijutsu and awesome Ninjutsu and terrible genjutsu, doesn't mean she can analyze _all _situations. She huffed again. She's actually terrible at planning anything other than fights. Does that make her a terrible ninja? She shrugged to herself and heard her door creak open.

She looked to see Suigetsu and watched as he waved.

"Hi, I'm Suigetsu. I'm gonna guard you." He stated and she smirked.

Well, just cause she's a terrible planner, doesn't mean Sarabi is. She closed her eyes once again and put her arms behind her back.

"I pretty much used up my chakra for the day, so please, feel free to die of boredom. Because I won't talk." She snickered quietly and Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"No fun." He growled and looked behind him to notice that a tray of food was totally untouched.

He turned back to the blonde, only to see her with her hands outstretched infront of her, her index and thumb on both hands making an 'o' and her fingers fanning out around.

"Mind transfer jutsu!" She whispered frantically, before falling onto the bed.

* * *

><p>Alrighty. I'm wearing a violet shirt, and I have no boobs. There's also a giant sword on my back and a whole shitload of swearing in the back of my head.<p>

I'd just like to say that this jutsu is totally succesful.

I smugly walked out of the room, and down the hallway. I closed my eyes and looked for chakra. All three of them are in the room.

Okay, so.

Background info: I, Suigetsu, don't like Karin, I tend to mock her and if I piss her off, I will not flinch because I have the hydrification technique. Sasuke's my leader so I'm pretty sure I have to be nice to him The other guy, his name is...Juugo? Yes, Juugo. He doesn't talk so I'll just...Chill with him.

Awesome.

I walked into the room, closing the door behind me.

I have five minutes to get them out or away from my body's location and try to escape.

Let's make this fast.

"Hey, guys. There's a Hot Springs downstairs. Let's go!" I announced and turned to Karin. "Although, you are kind of a female so you can't come."

It shouldn't be too hard to beat her if she finds me in my actual body, right?

"Well, then again, you look like a man, so it wouldn't matter." I added, trying to stay in character.

She growled and went to go punch me, but Sasuke stopped her.

"Why aren't you guarding the Jinchuriki?" He demanded and I shrugged.

"She annoyed me, so I knocked her out." I replied and he kept his glare on me for a few more seconds.

I stared back in his eyes, daring him to think otherwise.

"I agree, we need to relax a bit more, and with the jinchurki unconcious, we can do that." Juugo said and I nodded, pretending to agree.

"Plus, the Jinchuriki has the bracelet on, so she can't go anywhere." Karin stuck her nose in the air and left the room.

"I'm going down. Lets go, Sasuke!" She squealed and the Uchiha brushed past her into my room.

Karin pouted and walked out into the hallway, and walked into the stairs. Her footsteps echoed and I motioned for Juugo to follow me. We walked to the stairs in silence and I vaguely heard Sasuke's footsteps behind me.

Phase 1, complete.

* * *

><p>I began to take off my shirt, and almost blushed as I noticed that this guy had a six pack.<p>

A very nice six pack.

But I didn't because, it'd be weird looking at yourself and blushing. I was about to take of my pants, but stopped and looked at the boys. Juugo was taking his pants off, and Sasuke was clad in a towel wrapped loosely around his hips.

Don't pay attention. Just think of yourself.

Can I get a boner in this body?

That would suck a bit. Huh.

"I have to pee." I announced and walked out of the room.

I felt Sasuke's glare in my back but I ignored it. No need to be suspicous.

I shut the door behind me, and then walked calmly to the lobby. Once I was sure I was out of their hearing range I did the gemini handseal.

I poofed away, and into my room.

I kept my eyes closed and I smiled.

"I'm so smart." I said aloud.

"Hn." I froze.

That was _not_ supposed to happen.

I opened both eyes to see Sasuke sitting comfortably on the bed, with my body lying limply on his lap. I narrowed my eyes and he smirked.

"Don't touch me." I hissed and he smirked.

"Don't touch you like _this_?" His hand lightly trailed down the side of my unconcious body and then up again.

I glared and went to throw a shiruken but found no shiruken or pouch. I frowned and he smirked again.

"Return and I'll take the bracelet off." He stated and I raised an eyebrow.

"You will?" I replied and he nodded.

"Fine." I did the handsign and closed my eyes.

"Mind transfer jutsu." I said clearly, and my mind then flew out of The white haired male's body.

* * *

><p><strong>LOOOOOL, Oh Tojiru. You little scheming...person.<strong>

**LOL, REVIEW, MY MINIONS! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ**


	9. HOLYCRAPI'mHot

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYY, KIDDDDDDOOOOOS! :D I'm just slurping on some ramen. cause I'm cool like that.**

**Guess who's as hyper as a cactus? IF YOU GUESSED ME, YOU'RE RIGHT :D**

**And guess who's 'n' key is being poopy? If you guessed me, you're also right -_- It's like, stuck in the keyboard and I have to press it for like, five minutes for it to work.**

**Oh, and important question here, I need you to vote for another pairing in the story. There's a poll on my profile please vote! :)**

**Okay, that's it. I'll answer thy reviews nooooow~**

**Pinaychik13: The sixpack says 'Hey to you too, sexy!' XP**

**Dutchypuppy: :D THANK YOOOOU~**

**Gaara Sempai: OUUUUUU, A Michael Jackson cake...Sounds good! ;D And bahh, I live in Ontario :p TRYING LIVING HERE FULLTIME IN THE WINTER, THAT'S HARD. D: It's already snowing and I'm like, 'Gtfo snow!" :P AND STUPID ASS PABLO 2, I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM AND GO ALL CREEPY AND BE LIKE, 'Who's the toy noooow~" XD And it's good that he has a new boyfriend : And thank you! :D And bwahahahahahaha, No. Just keep me updated about how awesome Pablo is doing :D**

**The Name Is Greed: XD**

**Risen truth ruthless lies: Bwaha, I see :p**

**CookieDarkness: LOL :P And wooooohoo! Good job, bro! :p**

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: LOLOLOLOLOL, I WISH! XD**

**Alrighty, read on my darliiiiings.**

* * *

><p>Naruto opened the door to his sister's room. She's been gone for about a day now, and Naruto had forgotten to eat dinner. He had guessed she was at a sleepover at Ino's or Sakura's and so he didn't really pay attention to it. He moved her pillow, where he had found thousands of unopened ramen packages, when he saw a lined piece of paper, scribbled with pink pen. His eyes raked over it, and they widened after each word. He gripped the piece of paper in his hand, and booked it to the Hokage's tower.<p>

"Granny Tsunade! Granny Tsunade!" Naruto yelled, waving his arms around frantically.

She slammed the cup of sake onto her desk and an anger mark appeared on her forehead.

"I'm not old! What the hell do you want?" She yelled and Naruto slammed the piece of paper on her desk.

"I don't like passing notes, Naruto." She growled and he glared.

"Read it, Granny Tsunade." He responded, and she huffed.

She snatched the page and her eyes slowly widened. She slammed her fist on the desk, and stood up.

"I told that punk that it was a bad idea." She growled and Naruto glanced at the superior kunoichi.

"What was a bad idea, Baa-chan?" He asked and she sighed.

"The mission she had gone on before this was a.." He intterupted her right away.

"Was a what, Baa-chan?" He wailed and she rubbed her temples and then looked him dead in the eye.

"If you would not interrupt me, I'd tell you." Naruto pursed his lips and the Hokage narrowed her eyes at him.

"It was a Sasuke mission."

* * *

><p>"Get off of me." She growled.<p>

She had just gone back into her body, when suddenly The Uchiha switched their places and he was hovering over her. She glared into the onyx orbs that she used to be able to read so well, only to find nothing.

They were just emotionless.

"Alright. Take the bracelet off." She comanded and the boy smirked.

"I lied. I'm not taking it off." He replied.

Tojiru pursed her lips. She glared at him for a couple seconds and then slammed her knee up, only to feel a hand gripping her knee tightly.

"That wasn't nice." He stated coldly and she smirked.

"I'm not nice."

"Hn." He got off of her and she crossed her arms.

She watched as he leaned againsty the wall and closed his eyes. He crossed his arms acros his chest and she sighed.

"Why didn't you take me with you?" She asked quietly and Sasuke cracked an eye open.

"When you left Konoha. Why didn't you bring me to train with you?"

He mentally sighed.

_I didn't want you to get hurt_. He thought and he watched as she waited intently.

"You'd get in the way." He replied coldly and she winced.

"That wasn't nice." She stated and he smirked.

"Never said I was."

"You're just repeating me now." She huffed and he almost let a chuckle escape but caught himself.

She let a grin break out on her face and she stood up and walked over, jabbing a finger into his chest.

"You almost laughed." She stated, narrowing her eyes, still smiling.

"Hn."

"No, I'm sure you did. Don't deny." She rolled her eyes and he cocked an eyebrow up.

"Hn."

"No! You did, fucktard! Don't lie!" She exclaimed and he stared at her.

"How are you doing that?" He asked and she moved her gaze up to his face.

His brows were furrowed and he had a tiny look of confusion on his face.

_Because we all know Uchiha's don't usually show emotion._ She mentaly rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Doing what?" She asked and he kept her attention.

"All I'm saying is 'Hn' and you understand what It means." He stated and she widened her eyes.

"Huh, I'm guess I am. Guess I'm still used to you, hun." She laughed and winked, heading to the bathroom, leaving the Uchiha with his eyebrow's furrowed and that dumb look still on his face.

* * *

><p>"Wake up." A nasily voice interrupted the lovely sleep of a certain blonde.<p>

The blonde smacked away the hand that was cyrrently shaking her.

"Go away, Naruto." She mumbled and the Karin raised an eyebrow.

_What the hell did she say?_ She thought and resumed shaking Tojiru.

"Wake up!" She said more forcefully and the blonde swung a fist at her.

Karin jumped away and Tojiru snapped up.

"Go away you ugly Man-Whore." She said clearly, her eyes still closed.

A red anger mark appeared on Karin's face and she raised her fist.

"You bitch!" She shrieked and brought her fist back and aimed at the somewhat unconcious blonde.

Tojiru's eyes snapped open and she caught the redhead's fist and flipped her over, smashing her into the bed, making it snap in two.

The blonde then stared at the now unconcious redhead, her eyes widening.

"Oops." She mumbled.

She turned, seeing her door open and incoming three male figures.

See, she'd normally be okay with three guys randomly coming into her room, but, seeing as she was clad in a pair of short Uchiha boxers and a just fitting blue Uchiha shirt, she was slightly embarassed.

"Gah!" She shrieked and dove under the blankets.

"What in the hell..." Suigetsu began and Juugo cut him off.

"I like her." He said plainly and Tojiru smiled.

"Thanks!" She exclaimed and then looked at the still unconcious redhead.

Sasuke stared at her, glaring slightly. She smiled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, um...You see... She, uh, started it!" She yelled and pointed at the unconcious girl.

Sasuke raised a brow and Suigetsu crossed his arms and looked to the side.

"Stupid bitch always starts it." He mumbled and Juugo nodded.

"Hn." Sasuke growled to Tojiru, as if asking hejr to explain herself and Tojiru put her hands on her hips.

"Well, you see. She was trying to wake me up, and then I accidently said something, and then she went to punch me and then I accidently grabbed her hand, flipped her over and smashed her into the bed..." She then trailed off, seeing the widened eyes of two ofthe members...Oh and the disbelieving look on Sasuke's face.

"What'd you say that made her so mad?" Suigetsu laughed and she tapped her chin.

"Hmm...I think something about her being a man-whore. You see, at first I thought she was my brother. Not my fault." She then shrugged and grabbed her back pack from the cornerof her room.

They had decided last night that, with the chakra bracelet, it would be safe for her to be given her belongings back, with the exception of weapons. So, she had a change of clothes, and pyjamas...And a secret bit of alcohol.

_Haha._ She metally laughed and walked to the bathroom.

"Someone fix her. She shouldn't be dead." She said apathetically, waving her hand.

And then she shut the door, closing her connection with them.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWWW~ REVIEEEW, I'LL LOVE YOU IF YOU'D REVIIIIEW~ :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**OI, I DON'T THINK I'M UPDATING AT ALL THIS WEEKEND. ಠ/_\ಠ - Itachi? :D**

**Sorry, but I'm doing that thing called a life this weekend D:**

**How sad are you guys? I'm almost fake crying. Almost.**

**And who the hell thought I had a life? It's crazy right?**

**ANyways, onto important shit:**

**EVERYONE GO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. I NEED TO KNOW.**

**OKay, Now I'll be able to sleep tonight.**

**Answering reviews cause I'm a great person :D**

**CookieDarkness: OF COURSE I LOVE YOU! :D And bwahahah, I think I'm going to put that little tidbit in the story more. :p It makes her seem special. Tojiru: HEY, I _AM_ SPECIAL! Me:...You keep thinking that.**

**Gaara Sempai: NOOO~ Don't cut...AND PABLO YOU DON'T CUT EITHER. Believe me, I've been there. I mean, I tried overdosing on Acretaminophean once and when I was in the hospital, I noticed that people actually do care for me and all that sappy shit :p But yeah, I know you guys can get throughit! Believe me, If I can, you can. :p And bwahaha, I love ou guys, don't forget that! :D**

**Pinaychik13: Amen to that.**

**Risen truth ruthless lies: :p Me too, bro. Me too.**

**The Name is Greed: Hey, the boxers are the main chari of both stories. ;p**

**The Random Stick Person: Thanks! ;D**

**9tailedfoxjinxhurki: That he did. :p**

**Dutchypuppy: I'M GLAD SOMEONE AGREES. :p**

**Akatsuki's Bitch: :D Thank you! :) Bah, I wish she died in that episode that she almost dies in -.- It would benefit us all.**

**READ, LOVELIES. :)**

* * *

><p>"Sooooo...Sasuke..." Suigetsu drawled and Sasuke stared at him.<p>

"Anything you wanna tell us?" He asked while waggling his eyebrows.

"No." Suigetsu sighed and put his arm around Sasuke, only to have the Uchiha shrug him off.

"You know, about why Lil Miss Jinchuriki was wearing an Uchiha shirt and matching boxers?" He then nudged the boy and a kunai was launched at his head.

Suigetsu ducked and Sasuke began to glare muderously at him. Juugo picked up the kunai, giving it back to Sasuke.

"It may be impoirtant to the mission, Sasuke." Juugo stared at Sasuke and he rolled his onyx orbs.

Truthfully, Juugo wanted to know just as much as Suigetsu.

"I knew her in Konoha." He stated, before walking ahead of them and entering their inn room. He then locked the two boys out.

"You didn't even tell us why she was wearing it!" Suigetsu yelled.

"Who was wearing what?" A voice asked and Juugo and Suigetsu turned and saw a blonde female, watching them curiously.

"Why you were wearing Uchiha clothing." Suigetsu stated.

Tojiru's eyes widened and then put her hands on her hips.

"I can't believe you looked." She huffed and then Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"Well, if there is a female in a room, wearing a pair of boxers and is attractive obviously I'm going to stare-"

"Aww, you think I'm attractive!" She squealed and gave a bright smile.

"Obviously." Suigetsu smiled back and Juugo stared at the boy.

Just what was he doing?

Suigetsu waved his hand behind his back and Juugo smiled.

"So, you wanna tell us your history with Sasuke?" He asked and she smiled.

"Well, since you find me attractive...Sure!" She laughed and Suigetsu smirked.

Juugo had to admit, the boy was smart.

"Well, it all started when-" The girl was cut off, when a hand was clamped over her mouth.

Her eyes widened and Suigetsu cursed.

"We need to leave the inn. Ninja's seem to have found our trail." Sasuke stated and both of them nodded.

"Someone carry Karin." He stated and then pressed a button on his bracelet.

Tojiru began to drift over to Sasuke and her eyes furrowed. She was suddenly pressed up against the boy, and a streak of red came onto her cheeks.

"Too close." She muttered and the boy smirked.

"Hn." He turned a dial on it, and she stepped away from him.

"There is a five meter distance between us at all times." He stated and she nodded.

She had already thought of a plan, as Suigetsu hoisted Karin on his back.

* * *

><p>She plucked another strand of hair out of her scalp, as she trailed behind the group. By the time the ninjas are going to catch up to them, she'll be bald. And she'll run out of spit soon too. And she'll have no scent either.<p>

See, for the past hour, she's been spitting on the ground, plucking out hairs and putting them on the ground and rubbing against trees. She planned that the ninjas would pick up her scent or something, and she would lead them to finding her.

She sighed for the billionth time today.

"Where are we going again?" She asked and she felt Sasuke twitch.

"I've already answered you. _Seven times_." He growled, not even looking back.

"Yes, but I forget." She whined and Suigetsu answered her this time.

"Yugakure."

Karin, who had just woken up five minutes ago, jumped onto Sasuke's arm.

"Oh, Sasuke! The village of the Hot Springs! How romantic!" She squealed and Tojiru cringed.

Oh, how she wanted to knock the whore out again.

Suigetsu saw the killer intent aura flowing from the petite blonde and he laughed.

"Oh, don't worry. She might trip and fall, knocking herself out, very soon." He said, rubbing the blonde's head.

"Hey!" She protested, fixing her hair and spitting on the ground.

"Or a a giant sword could slice through her?" She suggested looking up at the white haired boy.

He snickered and she heard a tiny chuckle emit from Juugo. Karin turned and glared at the three.

"What are you three idiots laughing at?" She hissed and Tojiru smirked.

"Something funny obviously." She responded and the redhead huffed.

"Listen here, Blondie. You're like, a chunnin or something, right? Well, look here, I-" Tojiru laughed.

"Tch, I'm not a chunnin." She responded and Karin let a shrill laugh escape her lips.

"You're still a genin?" She laughed and Tojiru snorted.

"Jounin, actually."

The group stopped, glances of astonishment directing to her. Karin's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"A jounin? But...But...You're so weak!" She exclaimed and Tojiru twitched, an anger vein appearing on her forehead.

"Not weak, Just lazy." She replied, calming herself so she wouldn't punch the stupid whore.

Karin huffed, turning away from the blonde and latching back onto Sasuke, who was still staring at Tojiru.

"Oh, look, Sasuke! There's the village!" She then began to drag the Uchiha and Suigetsu, Juugo and Tojiru snickered.

And then Tojiru was being dragged away with them.

"Sasuke! Turn of the bracelet!" She yelled, as she tried to regain her footing, before flying through the air again.

"Hn!" He said loudly and pressed a button.

She instantly stopped dragging throught the air and fell straight on her bottom. Karin kept dragging Sasuke, until they were out of sight.

Poor boy.

She huffed and walked over to the two other team members and glared at them. They lifted their hands in defense and the girl rolled her eyes. An evil look came on her face, and she deviously rubbed her hands together.

"So, now that Sasuke's not here...I'm gonna dish the details!" She cheered and Suigetsu and Juugo smirked.

"Alrighty, dish away." Suigetsu waved a hand and she smirked.

"Alright. Where do I start...Well, I guess I'll start with... Me and Sasuke and how we were on the same genin team." She took a breath and closed her eyes, continuing to walk, but running through her memories.

"I had just moved to Konoha, to live with my brother and I was put onto a genin team with Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. And of course, I had to spar with the strongest person on that team which was, at the time, Sasuke. I, being the awesome ninja I am, had beaten him and was aloud to participate with the Ninja life in Konoha. And, almost instantly, I had befriended most of Konoha. Including Sasuke. And then, something happened, I-"

"What are you doing?" She opened her eyes and glared at a a black haired boy. Who seemed to return her glare at full-intensity.

"Aww, What? Don't want me talking about our-"

"No." He cut her off and she huffed.

"Fine, fine. I won't." Her sentence seemed unfinished, a silent _yet _hanging in the air.

Sasuke glared and yanked her hand, dragging her through the village gates.

"Huh." Suigetsu grunted and Juugo nodded. "Think they dated?"The whitehaired boy smiled at his larger companion.

"I bet on it." Juugo answered, and the two boys followed after them.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL, Idk, I just found that chappie amusing. :p<strong>

**REVIEW.**

**AND GO VOTE ON THE POLL.**


	11. Chapter 11

**YOOOOOOOOOO, I'mma make this quick.**

**VOTE ON THE POLL PLEASE.**

**Reviews~**

**CookieDarkness: SHANK YOU! :D**

**Gaara Sempai: WOOP WOOP, Good job guys :) Bah, I'm sorry if I killed you :c And it's good that you recovered your f****iles! And bah, I made my cat wear a sweater...He also has a tutu XD **

**DutchyPuppy: LOL, That's okay :p Don't worry bout it! :)**

**Pinaychik13: OH DEAR GOD, ALL I CAN SEE IS SUIGETSU SINGING AND THROWING SAND. MAKE IT STOPPPPPPP.**

**9tailedfocjinchuriki: LOL :p**

**Toughchick: Does he? D:**

**Blackrose54: Thank you! :D I'm glad you like! :p**

**Okiedokie, Now read and then review and then vote on my poll.**

* * *

><p>Tojiru didn't understand.<p>

Team Taka had left her pretty much unguarded. The only_ thing_ watching her was Karin, who was somewhere in the Hot springs probably flirting with Sasuke. Tojiru sighed and glared at the wall.

She's missing something.

Why would they leave her alone in a giant steamy, watery place? Where she could easily escape? She sighed again and got up off the floor. She re-adjusted the short towel and marched to the female baths.

Once she got there, She slipped the towel off and sunk into the scalding hot water. She raised an eyebrow, still trying to decide why she was unguarded.

Were they underestimating her? Or were they-

Beep.

Her head snapped down to the glowing bracelet and sighed.

Of course.

The little metal bracelet had a tiny screen and two red flashing lights. The little screen red 50 m and she smirked to herself.

That stupid Uchiha.

She closed her eyes and sunk deeper into the water, covering her mouth and blowing little bubbles. She heard the screen door slam open and her eyes popped open. She raised her head a bit and turned seeing, a very furious looking Karin, her face mathcing her hair.

"What pissed on your ugly face?" Tojiru muttered and the redhead chucked a vase at her.

Tojiru ducked and snickered, causing bubbles to arise into the hot water. She looked away from the redhead who was going nudist .

"Well, I don't feel like getting your diseases, so I'm getting out. Bye Karin." Tojiru laughed and heaved herself out of the water, slipping her towel on lightning fast.

She turned, sticking her tougue out and winking. The redhead stared at the girl, her eyes widening. Tojiru's face became confused and she followed the girl's gaze...down to her chest.

"Gah!" She shrieked, flailing her arms around, hightailing it to their room.

She ignored Karin's cries of 'WHAT'S YOUR DIET?' and 'TELL ME YOUR SECRET!'. She shut the paper door and shook her head. That girl is crazy. She sighed and went into the bathroom, grabbing her hairbrush. She ran the brush through her locks, her blonde hair turning pin straight from the humidity. She then whipped it back and forth, making it look like her hair was effortlessly pretty. She picked the towel up off the floor, and wrapped it around her body, tightening it. She frowned and exited the bathroom, reaching for her bag, only to have it snatched out from her hands. She glared at the figure, only to see a smirking Uchiha who, thankfully, had all his clothes on.

"Give it back." She hissed and the Uchiha held it up, above her head.

She jumped for it, making the Uchiha smirk down on her, as he held it higher and higher.

"I don't think you need any clothes from it. You look perfectly fine." Her face began to be streaked as she noticed that the oh so whore-ish towel was beginnng to fall. She readjusted it and huffed.

"Just give me the fucking bag." She hopped for it and the male smirked.

Hop.

Smirk.

Hop.

Smirk.

She sighed and rubbed her temples, chucking her dignity out the window.

"Sasuke," She purred and the young male raised an eyebrow. The blonde, still clad in her short towel, pressed up against him. She ran her hands up his chest through the open flap on his shirt. The boy tensed up and Tojiru mentally smirked. She moved her mouth to the boy's collarbone, leaving little kisses on his skin. He bent down, melting her lips with his own. He lowered the backpack and she smirked, pushing the male against the wall. She pressed her bruising lips against his own and he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, demanding for entrance. She gladly obeyed and their tongues began a battle of dominance. She opened her eyes and examined the boy.

His eyes were closed and his hand was slowly reaching for her towel. She continued to kiss him and when his hand finally reached her towel, she snatched the backpack up and hightailed it to the bathroom.

Sasuke ran a hand though his ebony locks, sighing. A smirk pulled its way onto his face and he let out a silent laugh.

If that's how she wants to play, then it's on.

* * *

><p>"We have an issue." Sasuke stated and the rest of Team Taka looked at him curiously.<p>

Tojiru, however, glared at everything in sight. Juugo watched, curious as to why she was standing so close to the male Uchiha.

"We need to switch the rooming." Suigetsu raised an eyebrow and swore he heard a smug tone in his voice.

"Jinchuriki will stay with me and you three will stay together." Sasuke stated, and they stared at him in shock.

Well, excpet Tojiru who looked like she was going to kill something. Suigetsu groaned and Juugo shrugged. Karin's face, however, was progressively getting more red every minute.

"WHAT THE-THAT BITCH-I WANNA SLEEP WITH YOU- BUT-!" She sputtered and Tojiru punched the wall behind her.

"Oi, whore. Listen here. It wasn't my fucking idea. The fucking bracelet malfunctioned and now we can only be 5 meters apart from eachother." Tojiru said coldly and Karin glared at the girl and the blonde returned it with intensity.

"Well, then." Suigetsu clapped, interrupting the sparks igniting from the two girls. "This meeting is obviously over. Bye Sasuke, Miss Jinchuriki."

He began to drag Karin out of the room, while Juugo nodded to the two and closed the door behind them. Tojiru turned to the taller teenager and glared, hands on her hips.

"I need to put my pyjamas on." She stated and Sasuke looked at her, face void of emotion.

"Hn." He replied and made no move to turn around.

Tojiru rolled her eyes and huffed. "Which means I need to take off my clothes."

Tojiru waited for the male to turn around and twitched when he made no move to do so.

"What are you waiting for? Did you need me to take them off for you?" He asked and her eyes widened.

She stood there, staring at Sasuke, her eyes widened and her jaw slack.

"You...YOU PERVERT!" She yelled and brought her fist back and swung it forward, succesfully punching the male...But also taking herself down in the process.

As the Uchiha flew backwards from the force, the blonde female followed in the air, the invisible force carrying her to him. They both smacked into the wall, and Tojiru groaned.

"Owie."

"Your fault." He growled and she huffed.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Vote on the poll on my profile pleeeeease!<strong>

**Oh, and as always,**

**REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

**WOAH WOAH WOAH, I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! D:**

**I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER.**

**But well, school has been a douchebag and I've had school play rehersals. I've also had to write my friend's essay, as well as mine. :l Oh well, it's good though.**

**Reviews~**

**Pinaychik13: OH DEAR GOD, I LOVE THAT. I will(hopefully) add that in there. One day...One day it will happen.**

**ArdentheVampire: LOL, I'm sory if she seems...TOOOOOO slutty. :$ It appears as though the sexy missions have gotten to her head. D:**

**Dutchythepuppy: Oh, I love that nickname...ACTUALLYYY, I love both. Cupcake and Toji-chan. Best. names. ever. :p**

**Cookiedarkness: YOU LEGIT BRO? IT IS? :D SHANKS! :D**

** XcrazyXnarutoXloverX: LOL, I WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU WENT! XD And bah, it won`t happen till the 25th chappie or so :$ And I don't wanna spoil anything:p**

**TheNameIsGreed: LOL, JUST WHIP IT. WHIP IT REAL GOOD.**

**9tailedfoxjinchurki: Word to that. :p**

**Gaara Sempai: WOOOOOO~ I congratulate both of you :) And bahh, you sly lil kitty cat. :p And oh, a jashinist? I will GLADLY be waiting for that! :D**

**Okay, read on my minions.**

* * *

><p>"Give me the blankets back."<p>

"Hn."

"No, stop tugging on them!" She hissed into the darkness and attempted to pull them back on her, but the male's strength overpowered her.

"Goddamnit, Uchiha!" She exclaimed as she smacked her pillow against his head.

The Uchiha returned the favour and she grunted. Tojiru slammed her pillow back on the bed, and ripped the blanket from his clutches. She smirked to herself, as she successfully got some blankets, and then quickly wrapped the blankets around her and layed ontop of them. She could feel a light tugging and smiled in satisfaction as they didn't budge.

_I win_, she laughed mentally and highfived her inner demon.

She sighed as she heard the regulated breathing of Sasuke, beside her. _Ah, so he's asleep_, she thought to herself, and decided to do some snooping. Seeing as she couldn't go fivemeters, without alerting Sasuke, she couldn't do anything faraway. She _could_, however, snoop _him_. She slowly got up and crawled over him. He made no move to signal that he was awake and his breathing didn't alter in anyway. She crawled off the bed and onto the floor, where she squated so she was eye-level with the unconcious Uchiha. She waved a hand infront of his face and he didn't respond.

_Perfect_, she smirked. She peeled his wrist out from under the covers and smiled when it was the one with the bracelet. She examined it. It was different from hers.

And definetly not broken like he said it was.

There were four buttons, a dial and a screen with the same thing printed on it; 5 m. She decided to test out some of the buttons. She turned the dial beside the screen and raised an eyebrow when the number raised. She kept turning it until it got to 1005285 m. She frowned and put a bit of pressure onto the dial, and her eyes widened when the number dissapeared. She then decided to press a blue button. She pressed on it with her index and widened her eyes once again when she felt her chakra circulate through her. She frowned and narrowed her eyes.

He lied. It's _sooo_ not broken.

She got off of her knees and was about to wake the sleeping Uchiha and yell at him, but stopped. Her eyes widened and she backed away slowly.

_Now's my time to escape,_ She thought and quietly dashed off to her knapsack. She hastily rid herself of her pyjamas and re-dressed herself in her ninja clothing. She stuffed her dark garments in the knapsack and scanned the room. Weapons carelessly scattered on a table. She slipped the bag over her shoulder, cringing as it made a slight noise. She looked over, to see Sasuke still asleep. She smirked and tiptoed over, sticking five shiruken in her pouch, and seven others in her back pouch. She then smiled as she eyes her custom kunai.

_So the whore gave it to Sasuke? How lucky._ She smiled and shoved it into it's holder. She then made her way to the door, pausing and looking back to him. She felt a stinging in her eyes and she shook her head.

_He's not the same little boy that you loved_, _Tojiru._ The Sarabi whispered in the blondes head.

_Yes, but...I can't help but try and hope he's still there_. She replied, and casted a final look to the unconcious raven haired boy.

_Goodbye_, she whispered mentally, and did the gemini handseal.

"Outside." She whispered, and dissapeared ina tiny puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>I've been walking for about seven hours now, and my legs hurt.<p>

A lot.

Sigh.

My chakra hasn't ben circulating in my legs properly and its fucking annoying. I can't really run or jump in any ninja ways, and I'm still too far from Konoha to just teleport there.

This fucking sucks.

I mean, ther farthest I've gotten with my chakra, is getting it in my arms and controlling it to my fingers. But how the hell does that help? What, am I going to walk on my hands and try to jump with my fingers?

Yeah, no thanks.

I huffed and put my hands on my hips. I need to rest and I want some sake.

Thank god they didn't take that away.

I swung the backpack off my shoulder and sighed as it made a thump. Stupid backpack. I unzipped it and rummaged through it. Shirt, pants, flint, sake...Sake! Yum. I unscrewed the cap and brought it too my lips. I paused, furrowing my brows as I felt two sets of chakra.

Two powerful sets.

"Ah, lookie here." An oddly familliar voice drawled out and I dropped the bottle.

Fuck my life.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END. Just kidding. Okay, I'm shutting up.<strong>

* * *

><p>I narrowed my eyes at the two cloak wearing ninjas. The two ninjas who were wearing cloaks with red clouds on them. The cloak wearing ninjas who were-<p>

You get my point.

"Kisame, Itachi." I said casually, slipping my bag back on my shoulder and quickly shoving the bottle back in.

"So, we," He gestured to the two of them. "Heard that you were traveling with the little Uchiha." Kisame stated, just as casually.

"If you call traveling being taken against your will and having to wear a bracelet that controls your chakra and shit, then yes. I'd have to say I was. Now, If you don't mind, I'd like to get home." I snorted and turned the other way, walking.

I ducked as I sensed Kisame's sword swinging at me and I jumped away, taking out a kunai and getting into my defensive stance. He began to swing at me with intense accuracy and I began to hop away and dodge each time.

Oh, great. Now the sword's bandages are coming off and its going to slice me to ribbons. Awesome. Now, I really need to find a way to take him down before he touches me. Alright, so, everytime he swings, he creates an opening to his whole torso. So,I can either stab him with a kunai or do my special jutsu...Lets go with option number two.

While hopping away, I calld to the Sarabi.

_I need-_

**Already on it.**

I felt chakra circulate down to my finger tips and I smiled as it formed claw-like around my fingers. The pinkish chakra molded into a sharp tip and I lunged into his opening as he swung at me.

"Sarabi: Chakra claws!" I yelled and swiped at his cloaked stomach.

I smirked as I tore through the fabric and lightly scratched the skin.

Perfect.

He then swung his sowrd and I grunted, as it smacked into me.I flew into a tree and he jumped back to Itachi. He lightly rested the bottom of his sword onto the ground and Itachi just watched curiously beside him.

"It's going to take more than a little scratch to beat us, girl." Kisame taunted across the clearing and my smirk widened.

"Yeah, you keep thinking that." I sneered and Itachi raised an eyebrow up. Kisame, however, scowled and lunged towards me.

I let out a small chuckle as we began our dance once again. Me, hopping and dodging, and him, swinging his giant ass sword. His movements began to become sloppier and sloppier and he began to sweat. I could feel Kisame's chakra goign into mine, Itachi furrowed his eyebrows and I let another laugh escape.

"You tired, Fishsticks?" I mocked and he jumped away, crouching beside Itachi and trying to catch his breath.

"What did you do, girl?" He hissed and I let out a shrill laugh.

Itachi gaze moved to Kisame's crouched figure and his eyebrows furrowed once again.

"Kisame, your running out of chakra." He stated and Kisame snorted.

"Yes, he is. I'm taking it." I laughed and I closed the chakra connection from us, stopping just before killing him.

Kisame's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground.

"Fatality!" I whispered and fistpumped.

I spun around, getting read to run away. Because there's no chance in _hell_ that I'd be able to beat Itachi. I blasted off, only to bump into something. I looked up to see me chest to face with an Akatsuki cloak.

Aw, fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>I suck at fighting scenes. ( ﾟ,_ゝﾟ)<strong>

**Review, children...BWAHAHAHAHAH! :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh, would you look at that...I'm on time today! :D **

**Sorry, guys, but I'm in a writer's funk. I need ideas.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY, PLEASE PM ME, I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER.**

**LOL, I'm a terrrible authour. :p**

**OKay, review time!**

**Dutchypuppy: I'M SORRRRRYYYY~ What with Cupcake and The Akatsuki...She's just out of control! D: I have tried to tell her to stay away and go back to cupcake but she started yelling at me, saying he was a perverted cockatoo.**

**The Name Is Greed: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL, I'm glad someone's happy. XD**

**ArdentheVampire: Ah, they're both idiots, no doubt about it. :p **

**Pinaychik13: OH DEAR GOD, THEY WILL MAKE TEH SMEX WHILE SASUCAKES IS STRAPPED TO A TABLE. THEN 'TACHI WILL HAVE TEH COCKBLOCK AND SASUCAKES WILL TAKE OVER.**

**Toughchick: Yes,thy shit is going down.**

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: It appears as though you are smarter than lil Tojiru here. She didn't even think of that. XD**

**Gaara Sempai: Ah,I really wanna read that story. :3 Super excited for it, you must inform me, when you release it! Also, I've been wanting to watch the Hetalia series', just haven't had the time. XD And bah, I say 'bro' all the time too! AND HURRY UP, PABLO. IF YOU DON'T CATCH UP SOON, I'LL POKE YOU. I SWEAR.**

**XcrazyXnarutoXloverX: LOL, I hate when that happens! D: And then I have to go read the whole thing all over again. -_-**

**CookieDarkness: OI, WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT. Another fight scene. :p And yes, you are my minion now. XD**

**BWAH, READ ON DAHLINGS!**

* * *

><p>Her back hit the tree and she cringed. She hadn't expected Itachi to just pop up infront of her, but then again, when you're a ninja you must expect anything. She jumped up from where she layed and but ended up flying into another tree. She gasped as her back hit the tree and a warm sticky substence leaked put of her mouth.<p>

_Fuck! _,she cursed mentally and rolled out of the way, missing a very powerful punch...To her face. She coughed up blood as a quick kick to her stomach was delivered. She smacked into another tree and doubled over. She began to hack up more blood and winced as she felt fingers wrap around her neck, sliding her up the tree trunk. She closed her eyes, knowing what would happen next. She shot her leg up, aiming for a very valuble point, only to have another hand wrap around her ankle. She squirmed and clawed at the hand around her throat. She felt breath on her cheek and she shivered.

"You know, I told my brother to sever all bonds...You ruin my plan, little Jinchuriki. You're in his way." Itachi growled and the younger girl attempted to snort, but it was failed because of her lack of air.

"Oh, don't worry. He did sever all bonds. Did you not heae? He's a missing nin now. I don't care for him." She rasped and the older male tightened his grip, causing the girl to gulp in air.

"Really? because he's looking for you now." He stated coldly and her head snapped up to the older man's face, only to realize her mistake.

The last thing before her nightmare, was the smirking face of Itachi and his Tsukuyomi blazing brightly.

* * *

><p>"Goddamnit!" Sasuke cursed as he realized the abscense in his bed.<p>

He slammed his fists on the bed and rolled out of it, kicking a chair. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. How she had escaped without notifiying anyone irked him and he was going to be having a very nice conversation to his teamates. He walked over to the small table that had a cup of coffee on it. He scowled.

So she escapes and gets him a coffee? How nice.

He raised an eyebrow to see that it was black and then his eyes landed on the lined page with neat caligraphy on it. His eyes narrowed on it. It was not female writing and it reminded him of someone else's writing. He picked it up and read it.

_Dear Brother Dearest,_

_Ah, It's been awhile, hasn't it? We should meet up soon._

_But this isn't about that, it's more about the little Kunoichi that you carry around, little brother. She's a good pick, I must say. Didn't think you liked girls. Well, to celebrate this little milestone in your life, I think I'll take her for myself. You know, have a little fun with her. Maybe let Kisame have a try. And maybe, I'll hang her disgraced body in the forest so everyone can see._

_Anyways, I had my shadowclone send this to you so have fun trying to track her._

_With love, _

_Itachi._

Sasuke began to reread it. And reread it and reread it. He felt his curse mark swerve down his neck as he crumpled the piece of parchment in his hand.

"Itachi..." He growled and walked over to his clothes sack, undressing and then redressing in his usual clothes.

He slipped the clothes sack on his shoulder and then slammed his paper door open. He saw Karin fighting with Suigetsu and Juugo calmly watching, sitting down on the floor.

"Eh! Good morning Sasuke! ...Where little miss-" Suigetsu greeted warmly and then was cut-off.

"We're leaving." Sasuke interrupted coldly and Team Taka just looked at him, with wide eyes.

"But-but Sasuke!" Karin exclaimed and suddenly, Sasuke was right behind her, sword on her throat.

"I suggest you stop talking and get packed." He replied apathetically and she gulped and nodded her head.

Sasuke watched as his team scampered off and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

He _will_ get her back.

* * *

><p>Itachi released the genjutsu and watched as the girl feel to her knees and then to her stomach. He walked over and picked the girl up bridal style. He stared at her with an approving look. She lasted longer than the copy nin.<p>

It had taken a considerable amount of time to break her.

He swung her to his right shoulder and then picked up the also unconcious Kisame and sung him on his left shoulder.w

God, this girl is almost as heavy as Kisame.

* * *

><p>"GODDAMNIT, GET ME OUT OF THIS MOTHERFUCKING TREE. SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL RIP BOTH OF YOUR BALLS OFF AND FEED THEM TO YOURSELF. HELL, I'LL EVEN-"<p>

Itachi sighed for the millionth time and a bandaged Kisame glared at the foulmouthed girl.

"Can't we just kill her?" He growled and Itachi ran a hand through his bangs and watched the flickering flames of the fire.

"No. She needs to be alive when he comes." Itachi replied and Tojiru twitched.

"WHEN WHO COMES? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU PERVY OLD MEN WHO-"

"How are we supposed to sleep when she's making all this ruckus? And surely, the other ninjas will hear her." Kisame rubbed his eyes and Itachi nodded.

"I wouldn't have thought my brother would pick such a troublesome woman."

"EXCUSE ME? FIRST, I'M NOT TROUBLESOME. SECONDLY, I'M NOT YOUR _BROTHER'S _WOMAN!"

"She's so loud." Kisame groaned and covered his ears.

"Yes, but then he'll hear her and he'll come." Itachi responded.

Tojiru was ticked off beyond relief. Who the hell were they talking about? Why did they want him here?

"DAMN STRAIGHT THEY'LL HEAR ME. HEY, YO NINJAS! COME AND SAVE ME. THESE PERVERTED FOOLS HAVE CAPTURED ME, GODDAMNIT." She shrieked and Itachi turned and glared at the girl.

"If you don't stop yelling profanities I will dump out your 'secret' stash of Sake." He threatened coldly and the girl's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!" She gasped and the man smirked evilly.

"Hn." He then reached into her bag and pulled out the alcohol.

Her eyes widened as he started to unscrew the bottle.

"Okay fine! I'll stop talking! Just put the bottle back in the bag and I won't talk at all." She pleaded and the man glared at her and smirked.

He tipped it over and poured out half the bottle. She gasped and struggled against the chakra chains. He then screwed the lid back on and put it back in the bag. She huffed and glared at him, as he sat down in his spot beside the fire.

"Problem solved?" Kisame grinned at the Uchiha.

"Hn." He responded and Tojiru could only laugh.

Both men looked at her and she shook her head.

"It's nothing." She laughed and then she smiled at the ground.

It's weird how both Uchiha's were so alike. No matter how much Sasuke denied being any different from him they were so alike it was crazy. If Itachi wasn't a criminal, Tojiru would totally date him. But then again, Tojiru doesn't date.

No, she likes to block people out. Make sure that nobody gets too close so she doesn't hurt them...Or they hurt her. She had even begun to stop hanging out with Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata. They had all understood that she needed time, but then, she became a jounin, Sakura and Ino went into the medical field and Hinata was a chunnin. Tojiru often went on solo missions so she rarely saw them.

Kisame nudged Itachi and the younger man glared at the shark being.

"He's coming." He stated and Itachi nodded.

"Okay, hold up, Fishsticks. Who is coming?" She spat and Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Your doing a terrible job at being quiet. And if you must know, Sasuke is coming." He grinned creepily at her and the young jounin's eyes narrowed.

"Well then, lets leave. And hurry up."She hissed and begun to struggle in the chains."C'mon just go ahead and kill me or let me escape or something!" She pleaded and Itachi raised an eyebrow. Kisame, however, made his creepy grin extend.

"Ah, are you and the little Uchiha not on speaking terms?" He laughed and Tojiru glared.

"After being kidnapped by him and then by his brother, I frankly don't like either of them. Or you. And yes, the little Uchiha and I are not on speaking terms. That jerk can-"

"Tojiru."

She stopped speaking and her jaw dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>OH HAWT DAYUUUUM, KIDDOS. I BETCHA ITACHI TOOK HIS SHIRT OFF :D And yes, I know. 'Tachi dearest is a bitt OOC :c I'm sorry.<strong>

**REVIEW N TELL ME IF I DID GOOD OR NOT :D**

**REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

**OHHHHHHHHHHHKAYYYYYYYYY, Hi. :3**

**I just wanted to announce that this chapter is a chapter. Just saying. :p OH, and guys, I'm thinking bout putting a tidbit of a song at the beggining of every chappie. How do you guys feel about that. I'm going to start today, anyways. :P**

**reviews~ :D**

**risen truth ruthless lies: AWWWW, NOOO! Don't leave me brooooo~ D:**

**Gaara Sempai: PSH, DON'T WORRY I'M ALSO LAZY AS FUCK XD And no, no probs with YAOI XD Speacially if it's SasuNaru...BWAHAHAHAH, :p ANyways, Heres a chappie :D**

**Pinaychik13: LOL, I WISH. HOW GREAT WOULD THAT BE?1 ITACHI STANDING THERE IN ALL HIS GLORYNESS. GOD, I'D DIE.**

**Dutchypuppy: LOL, Thank you. XD And bah, no. Nothing exciting. Other than updating. :p**

**Akatsuki's Bitch: PSH, I'M NOT GIVING ANYTHING AWAY. But...He will come in later on. XD I'VE ALREADY SAID TOO MUCH! CALL THE POLICE.**

**XcrazyXnarutoXloverX: LOL, SORRY ABOUT THE MENTAL PICTURE D: And bah, I don't even care if your idea is her barfing up a penguin! GIMME THEM IDEEEEAS.**

**CookieDarkness: LOL, HANNY MONATANNY. :P ANd bah, I'm glad you didn't find him OOC :D And psh, all shall be revelaed in this chappie. Maybe. :p**

**AkatsukiFreak: LOL, SO TRUE. XD**

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: True dat. :p**

**CaptainJackie1: LOL, if that's a fault, I'm pretty sure everyone has it :p AND WELCOME TO THE REVIEWER PARTYY :D**

**BAAAAAAAAAAH, READ THE CHAPPIE AND ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>I'll stand here broken,<p>

Just barely coping.

Getting it on,

Getting it wrong.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke." She acknowledged and then turned her head away from him, sticking her nose in the air.<p>

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, stopping half way and glaring at the older Uchiha.

"Today you will die, brother." He announced and Itachi smirked.

"So be it." He responded and Sasuke unsheathed his katana, lunging at Itachi.

* * *

><p>"Goddamnit!" Sasuke growled and punched a tree.<p>

Itachi and Kisame had left and Sasuke had not beaten Itachi. Hell, Sasuke hadn't even gotten a hit on him. He sighed and ran a hand though his hair. He walked over, picking his katana out of the ground and putting it back in his sheath. He turned his head to the still tied up girl. He walked over and began to untie the dead chakra ropes but she stopped him.

"I don't need your help." She hissed and the boy smirked.

"Hn."

He watched as she twisted her arms and fumbled with the knot and he sighed. She huffed and then her body went limp.

"Untie me." She growled and the raven haired boy smirked.

He slowly walked over and the blonde haired girl huffed and turned her head away. She glared at a tree and waited for him to untie her. He began to untie the knot binding her hands and watched as her eyes widened and she began to fall. His own eyes widened briefly and he swooped down to catch her, right before she fell and hit the ground.

Tojiru stared at the dirty ground, about a centimeter away from her nose. Two strong arms were wrapped around her waist, suspending her in the air.

"You're going to have to put your upper half on the ground so I can untie your legs." He announced apathetically and Tojiru could only nod, still trying to process what had just happened. She moved her arms and positioned them in a way that would look like she was doing a push up.

Although, her legs were attached to a tree.

Sasuke finished untying the knot and didn't have enough time to react to the kick that was flying to his face. Tojiru had pushed up and kicked him the moment her feet were released. Sasuke stumbled back a meter and clutched his now broken jaw.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed and Tojiru just looked at him with fear stricken eyes.

The genjutsu that Itachi had sent her had just hit her like a ton of bricks. Sasuke's own obsidian eyes analyzed the girl and his eyes widened for a brief second as it hit him.

She was scared of him.

Sasuke took a hesitant step toward her and she stumbled backwards. Before Sasuke could move, the girl had taken off, running at a speed that even he would have trouble reaching.

* * *

><p>The Hokage's door's slammed open and Kakashi's head turned lazily to see who it was. Tsunade's head peeked out from the side of him and her eyes widened at the sight.<p>

There, stood a very frightened Tojiru who seemed to be shaking and looked to be on the verge of collapsing.

And then she did.

Kakashi pounced over and caught her, before she hit the ground. He sank to the ground at the weight of the girl and grimaced. He had forgotten that with all the muscle she had, how heavy she was. The girl began to shake even more violently and Tsunade sprinted from her desk over.

"Kakashi, out." She ordered and Kakashi began to protest.

"But-" Tsunade gave him a stern look and grouchily walked out of the room.

"Tojiru?" Tsunade began softly and the girl then launched herself into the old woman's arms.

She began to sob uncontrollably and the old woman looked down at the girl sympathetically. Tsunade shook her head and sighed. She knew she shouldn't have sent her on that mission. Tsunade's head shot up as her door opened once more. The young girl in her arms slowly quieted and stopped moving. Tsunade moved the girl and frowned. She's unconcious.

She sighed once again and snapped her head up as two figures walked into her office. She shook her head when she noticed that it was Sakura and Kakashi.

"You're terrible, Kakashi." Tsunade stated and Kakashi let out a laugh.

"I just want to help my former student." Sakura's eyes widened when she noticed her friend lying on the ground.

"Tojiru!" She exclaimed and dove to her knees, picking up the girl.

"Why isn't she awake? When did she get back? What the hell did _he_ do-" Sakura was cut-off.

"I'll inform you everything but in the meantime, hook her up to an I.V. and get her old anti-deppresants ready. I'm pretty sure she'll want them and Kakashi, go get Ino." Tsunade barked and Kakashi gave raised an eyebrow.

"We need a mind reader." She stated and Kakashi nodded and left the room.

Sakura picked up the unconcious girl and sprinted out of the office, leaving the Hokage alone in her office. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

She was _not_ happy.

* * *

><p>"Ino-pig! Took you long enough!" Sakura snapped and the platinum blonde glared at the pinkette.<p>

"I don't know if you noticed, but it's 2am. Screw off, forehead." She snapped and the pinkette glared right back.

"Girls, stop fighting. And Ino, I need you to go into Tojiru's head and find out what has shaken her up so badly." Tsunade odrered and Ino nodded.

"Okay!" She furrowed her brows and leaned over her old bestfriend.

She did a couple handsigns and pressed two fingers on each hand to both of the unconcious blonde's temples. Sakura watched impatiently as Ino's eyes closed and waited. Ino began to twitch and would gasp occasionally and Sakura began to bite her thumb nervously.

Ino's eyes snapped open and she stumbled back. Her eyes began to tear up and turned to the other two medics.

"Ma'am..." She choked back a sob and Tsunade's eyes hardened.

"What is it?" She barked and Ino sniffled.

"Tojiru was raped."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN. All done. JUUUUUST KIDDDING.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsunade's eyes narrowed.<p>

"By who?" She growled and Ino began to pace.

"By...By Sasuke, I think." Sakura gasped and Ino bit her lip."I think it was a genjutsu because it seemed slightly sketchy but..." Ino trailed off and Tsunade sighed.

"Go in again. Check for what her _stay_ with Sasuke was like." Tsunade barked and Ino nodded, bitting her lip and walking back to the blonde girl.

She put her hands on her head and closed her eyes, waiting for the images to arrive.

* * *

><p>"Yes," Ino confirmed and Sakura sighed. "Itachi captured her, while she was on her way to Konoha."<p>

"Tch, even as a criminal that brat couldn't protect her." Tsunade growled and Shizune patted the Hokage's back, as if comforting the old woman.

"Aw, Lady Tsunade, I'm sure he tried!" Sakura protested and the Hokage glared at her.

"Dismissed." She growled.

Both girls bowed and left the room. Tsunade rubbed the side of her head and gestured to Shizune.

"Go but me some more sake, please." She barked and Shizune nodded, leaving the Hokage in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: How Do You Love Someone by Ashley Tisdale<strong>

**REVIEW :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEYYYYYYYY GUUUUUUUUUYS~**

**How are y'all? :)**

**CHRISTMAS IS JUST AROUND THE CORNER.**

**I might be getting an X-box and CoD.**

**I'm really excited. Which is weird, because NORMAL, preppy, short blonde girls shouldn't like call of duty.**

**But hey, when was I ever normal? :p**

**Oi, k so. I just finished writing chappy 22 and if I do say so myself, it's preeeeeety epic. I like, flipped out when I wrote it.:p**

**Anyways, I have a question: HOW MAD WOULD U GUYS BE IF KISAME DIED?**

**I needa know. :p**

**ANyyyyywaaays, reviews~**

**The Name Is Greed: LOOOOOL, SOWWY. I had too, don't worry, this chapter does NOT have a cliffie :p**

**Gaara Sempai: LOL, Hey, I always find your reviews important :p And bah, Ilove Talladega nights. Will ferrell is freaking hilar in it :p And OH NO! NOT DOG SNOTT D:**

**XcrazyXnarutoXloverX: LOL, She'd be extremely grateful for mind soap.:p**

**ArdentheVampire: But, that's Tachi for you :p His royal Swineass at his finest. :p**

**Pinaychik13: They totally disobeyed you. Lets beat them together :D**

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: Her poor sake, :c**

**Dutchypuppy: Agreed. .Ever.**

**CookieDarkness: Tch, that's just not how Tachi-kun rolls. :p And aww, don't be depressed...THINK OF THE FANFIC! XD**

**oKAY,OKAIIIIII, I'll stop talking. read. :D**

* * *

><p><em>I'll keep your memory vague,<em>

_So you won't think bad about me._

* * *

><p>"Granny Tsunade..." Naruto growled and the Hokage stared at him, cocking an eyebrow up.<p>

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me my sister was back, dattebayo?"

The Hokage casted her eyes downwards and began to shuffle some papers around.

"It was 2am, Naruto. I wasn't going to wake you up so you could stare at her unconciously." She put down the pile of papers and picked up another pile.

Naruto slammed his hands down on her desk. Tsunade's papers flew around and an angermark apppeared on her forehead.

"Damn it, Granny! You could have told me this morning, Dattebayo! I found out by some gossiping medic-nins!" He yelled and the Hokage rubbed her temples, throwing the papers on her desk, sending them sprawling. She stood up and slammed her hands on her desk.

"Well, I'm sorry. I was mainly thinking about her and her predicament!" She yelled sternly.

Naruto's eyes widened and the Hokage sat back down, rubbing her temples.

"What's her predicament, dattebayo?" Naruto asked quietly and Tsunade opened her eyes and stared at the Loud Ninja.

"I'll tell you later. Just go to the hospital in 4 hours and you'll be able to see her."

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you mean, I have to stay in the hospital for two more days?" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up.<p>

Tsunade glared at the younger blonde.

"It means what it says, Tojiru. You'll be staying here for two more days and you'll be heavily guarded by ANBU." Tojiru's jaw dropped and Kakashi snickered.

"For safety reasons..._And_ precautions." Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Tojiru and the blonde huffed and crossed her arms, turning her head to the side.

"Oh, and no telling Naruto. Anything." Tojiru hissed to the adults and Kakashi rolled his eyes and Tsunade glanced at her sympathetically.

"There's no need to be embaraased, it's-"

"Can we stop talking about it?" She pleaded and then looked around the room, seeing tons of flowers and chocolates. "And why hasn't anyone sent me sake instead of flowers? I like Sake better." She laughed and Tsunade huffed.

"You shouldn't even be drinking." Kakashi said sternly and Tojiru looked up at her former sensei.

"Oi, shut up you pervert. What age did you start reading those? 10? You shouldn't have been reading those at that age." Tojiru scolded and Tsunade held in a laugh.

"I'm here, Dattebayo!"

All three head snapped to the loud voice who had just slammed open the door.

"Oh, hi Kakashi-sensei! Granny Tsunade!" He smiled warmly at them and then he directed the bright thing towards his sister, who cowarded from the light.

"Tojiru!" He exclaimed and pounced on the girl.

"Naruto!" She replied, fake tears streaming down her face.

"Tojiru!" He mimicked her.

"Naruto!"

"Tojiru!"

The two adults watched, quite disturbed by the scene.

"That's so wrong..." Kakashi stated and Tsunade could only nod with him, her eye twitching.

Tojiru was the first to break out of the hug and held her brother at arm length.

"I'm hungry. Get me some ramen." She stated and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Wayta ruin the moment, Dattebayo. Seafood or chicken?" He asked and the girl smiled.

"You remembered!" She exclaimed and fake tears ran once again down her face.

"Naruto!"

"Tojiru!"

"Naruto!"

"Toj-"

"I want both!" She smiled and his jaw dropped.

"You're going to wipe out my bank account, Dattebayo!" He complained and she rolled her eyes.

"You do that enough yourself! Now hop to it!" She fistpumped and Naruto began to grumble as he left the hospital.

"Now, you two! Where's my sake? HOP TO IT!" She fistpumped again and the two adults sweatdropped.

"...There's trouble somewhere. Bye!" The Copy-Nin poofed away and Tsunade began to yell at the smoke he left behind.

Tsunade began to grumble as she left the hospital room and slammed the door once she was in the hallway.

Tojiru smiled and leaned back, thinking about how much she missed Konoha being normal.

_"We're underattack! Get Tojiru!" The ANBU nodded at Tsunade's orders and appeared two minutes later, blonde girl in tow._

_"What." A grouchy Tojiru demanded and the ANBU stared at her in amazement._

_"Oh, put your attitude away. We're under attack. We need a barrier." Tsunade stated and Tojiru cocked an eyebrow up._

_"And what makes you think I can do that?" Tojiru asked and Tsunade waved the ANBU away and he nodded, leaving the office._

_"I know what you speacialize in, Tojiru. I was there for your training." Tsunade replied and Tojiru rolled her eyes._

_"Plus, I know your cabin's still under a barrier. And when did you leave that place? 4 years ago? You're still holding it up." Tsunade leaned back in her chair, proud of winning that argument._

_"Fine, but I'm going to be sitting up on the Hokage monument. I want 4 ANBU guarding me."_

_"Done. Now hurry, before they raid the village." _

_Tojiru nodded and poofed away, leaving the Hokage smiling to herself._

"Ah, I'm one pretty awesome kunoichi." Tojiru stated to herself and opened her eyes when her door opened.

In walked Naruto. Holding four bowls of ramen. He set them on the table and smiled to his sister.

"I'm back, Dattebayo!" Naruto announced and Tojiru got out of the bed.

"I can see that, stupid." She huffed and whacked him on the back of the head.

She began to scarf down the ramen and Naruto smiled to himself.

Just like old times.

* * *

><p><strong>Song today: Keep your memory Vague by Finger Eleven<strong>

**Don't forget. I need to know if you guys care if Kisame dies or not.**

**REVIEW.**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEYYYYYYYYYYY GUYYYYYS!**

**I've been totally zoned out as of late and haven't been paying much attention to life. :p**

**My bad. :$**

**Anyways, because apparently ALOT of people care about Kisame, I shall not kill Fishy-chan. Alright? :p**

**Anyways, review tiiiiime~**

**Cookiedarkness: KISA-CHAN SHALL LIVE. :D You excited, bro? :p And bah, I'll pound your step dad's face in. :l He be beat up soon. XD And of course your cat loves Kisame, he's a fishy :D**

**Gaara Sempai: Ah, it was :p The chappies have been mushy lately. D: But, s'allgood. Getting chappies out fast= happy reviewers. And that it good. :p And bah, I once stumbled into a classroom, only to find out that it wasn't even my class. -_- I was like, "HI, MADAME!" and the class was like, 'O.o' and the teacher, who was a guy, was like, "...Um, wrong class, Miss." I was like, 'awwwwwks," 'speacially cause I'm school prezzy and supposed to know that shit. D: And I try to avoid seeing that movie, I don't wanna cry D: I do that too much for Tachi. ":p**

**Pinaychik13: My sister is the same way. D: And, Kisame shall live, do not fear. :)**

**Captainjackie1: :D Thank you~ I appreaciate! And bah, Kisame shall stay :p**

**Ollie1223: :d Thank you! And Kisame will be alive and healthy in this story. Well, he might not be healthy ALL the time, like when he's getting his ass handed to him by Toji-chan, but when he's not fighting :p**

**The Name Is Greed: You're welcome. ;)**

**ArdentheVampire: Don't worry, he'll survive. :p**

**Risen truth ruthless lies: Ah, he shall live. :p**

**BakuraLover20: Ah, New reviewer~ WELCOOOOME! :D Also, thank you! I think this story is much more exciting to write.:p And don't fret, he'll remain alive. :D**

**Queen Of Geeks: Ah, you're like, the only person that said that. :p And welcome, dear reviewer~**

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: Ah, Paperwork is bad :p And when I get my x-box on sunday, I'll PM you my name :D**

**DutchyPuppy: Ah, don't worry, sushi will not be made :p And thank you! :)**

**Akatsukifreak: That...That is a very good point. :p**

* * *

><p><em>She is a wave and she's breaking,<em>

_She's a problem to solve._

_and in that circle that she's making,_

_I will always revolve._

* * *

><p>"GOD DAMNIT!"<p>

Tojiru threw the senbon needle that she had been chewing previously and the ANBU sighed and caught it with two fingers.

"Miss Namikaze, I'm sorry. But we can't let you out." He sighed behind the cow mask he was wearing.

A red anger mark popped out on her forehead and she huffed.

"I'm perfectly fine." The ANBU gave her a sideways glance and sighed.

"It's not my call." He stated and walked out of the room.

Tojiru huffed again and plopped down on her bed. She glared at the confining all white room and threw her hands up.

"Why am I even in here? I'm not even hurt!" She sighed, exasperated.

"But you _are_ mentally ill."

She glared at the new comer and threw a pillow at him, sighing as the pillow missed the jounin's silver hair by a centimeter. He chucked the pillow right back at her and she grunted as it hit her in the face.

"Very mature, Kaka-sensei." Tojiru stated sarcastically and the jounin's eye curved into a arc and he did the peace sign.

She sighed and closed her eyes, waiting for her sensei to go away. She waited a few seconds and then her eyes widened. She snapped out of the bed and pointed at the older man.

"You!" She exclaimed and Kakashi pointed to himself.

"Me?"

"Yes, you!" She snapped and put her hands on her hips, smirking."Wanna help me escape?"

Kakashi sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, I don't think you're-"

"Kakashi-sensei..." A sultry voice whispered.

He opened his eye to see the young blonde looking up at him, innocent eyes and and on all fours on the bed. Kakashi felt something trickle down from his nose and lightly touched it, seeing the red contents spread on his finger. He rolled his eye and sighed.

"That's just mean. People will think I'm a pervert. Or a pedophile." He stated and Tojiru let out a hearty laugh.

"Ha! People already _know_ you're a pervert Kaka-sensei!" Tojiru laughed and the older jounin glared.

"Fine, I'll help you, but no telling anyone about the nosebleed." He stated and a bright smile snuck itself on Tojiru's face.

"Sounds good!" She said brightly and leaned over to his ear to recite her plan.

* * *

><p>A silver haired jounin walked out of the hospital room, slouching and an orange book in his hand.<p>

"Have a nice day, Kakashi." The ANBU spoke and the lazy ninja nodded his head in response.

He continued down the hallways, until he was out of the hospital and then stopped and looking up at a window. He made sure that it didn't look to suspicious, for there were ANBU guarding all around that area of the hospital. In the window, an identical copy of that ninja nodded his head and began waving his arms frantically. A poof was heard, as the silver haired jounin on the outside turned into a sixteen year old girl.

She snickered and began to sprint, before the ANBU were hot on her tail.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hey Tsunade!"<p>

The Hokage's head snapped up and then glared at the visitor.

"You know, it's illegal to defy the orders of the Hokage." She stated and the younger blonde laughed.

"You know, it's rude to keep someone like me cooped up in a hospital." She mocked and the Hokage rolled her golden eyes.

"Anyways, I need a mission, Tsunade." Tojiru spoke casually, examining her nails.

She waited a couple seconds, before looking at Tsunade and cringed when she saw the enraged expression.

"What did I say?"She snapped and Tojiru sighed and shrugged."No, you do know! No missions! None! At all!" Tsunade threw her hands up in exasperation.

"With you and Naruto both in the village, it's mayhem. Absolute mayhem." She rubbed her temples and Tojiru grinned.

"But _good_ mayhem, right?" She asked and the Hokage gave her a look.

"No, not _good _mayh-"

"Hokage!" A voice interrupted them and they both looked to see that it was Shizune.

"Shizune! I thought I told you to take the month off!" Tsunade exclaimed and the brunette rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Eh, you see, I was-Wait! There's important matters!" Shizune out her hands on hr hips.

"The 'Barrier experts of Konoha' file has been stolen! And we all know that there is only one file in there, and that's To-" Shizune looked at the waving blonde and smiled.

"Oh hey, Tojiru." She smiled and Tojiru grinned back.

"Hey! How's it-"

"Tojiru!" Tsunade barked and the young girl frowned.

"Right, sorry. Anyways, Tojiru, your file was stolen. Which means you're information is in the hands of the wrong person."

Tojiru cocked an eyebrow up and Tsunade sighed.

"Great, this is obviously your month, now isn't it, Kiddo?" Tsunade glared at the younger blonde and Tojiru put her hands up defensively.

"Hey! Don't even _begin_ to blame this on me! I-"

"Guys! This is serious." Shizune whined and the Hokage's eyes narrowed.

"Right. Get ANBU to investigate and Tojiru...You're staying here." Tsunade commanded and Tojiru opened her mouth to protest.

"But I-"

"No buts. Sit on the couch."

Tojiru huffed and plopped down on the couch, glaring at the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>OI, WHO THE HELLL TOOK THE FILE?<strong>

**LOL, I know. **

**Song: Ultraviolet by The Stiff Dylans**

**Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**_HEYYYY EVERYONE!_**

**OMORROW IS CHRISTMAS.**

**HOW EXCITED ARE YOU GUYS? I'M SOOOO EXCITED.**

**Wow. I'm excited.**

**:p**

**Anyways, lets answer revviewww now! :D**

**DutchyPuppy: Great, now I'm never gonna eat cupycakes. :p**

**Pinaychik13: LOL, IT DOES HAVE A PICTURE. XD**

**ArdentheVampire: LOL, AGREED.**

**Gaara Sempaaaai: Boxing Day is the day after christmas. It's basically just a day that everything goes on sale and to put your christmas decor away and shit :p That's mainly all boxing day is :p**

**XcrazyXnarutoXloverX: lol, don't worry, i love your spam. :p -That was supposed to be caps but I'm too lazy to fix it :p AND WOOOOO, X-BOX BUDDIES.**

**ToughChick: But a hotdumbass :D**

**CookieDarkness: LOL, I had to add Kaka-Sensei in there :p And I'm not gonna tell you the answer brooo~ READ TO FIND OUT. XD**

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: LOL, I don't get my X-BOX till the 27th though :l So, I'm kinda sad about that :p But, long as I'm getting one! My tag is gonna be ChippyWasHere :p**

**ALRIGHTY, REEEEEEAD!**

* * *

><p><em>Well you find your strength in solutions<em>  
><em>But I liked the tension<em>  
><em>And not always knowing the answers<em>  
><em>But you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it<em>

* * *

><p>I just wanna kick something.<p>

Something hard and fluffy. Like...A fluffy rock or something. Or a moldy orange.

Wait, no. Ew.

Anyways, I've been sitting in Tsunade's office for like, 30 minutes, and I'm dying.

It's _sooooo _boring.

Nothing is happening and I've hear no news about the ANBU and-

_Slam._

I turned my head to the door and saw Tsunade panting heavily.

"We're under attack. Stealing your file was only a distraction." She rasped and I frowned.

See, when I said I was bored, I didn't mean I was bored enough that I wanted to go make a barrier.

"Same procedure." I stated and she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Fine. Calling them, just get into position."

I nodded and hopped out her window. It appeared as though night has touched Konoha's sky. I pumped a tiny bit of chakra to the balls of my feet and blasted to her roof, jumping in long bounds, arriving at the Hokage monument in 4 seconds, flat. I hopped up, onto the second Hokage's head and then onto the flat watching area.

When I landed, my eyes widened.

Oi, fuck my life.

* * *

><p>The blonde mentally cursed and hoped the ANBU would arrive soon. She sighed and cracked her knuckles, a habit she had picked up.<p>

**You're going to have to stall Blondie**. Sarabi sighed and Tojiru mentally rolled her eyes.

_Wow, thanks for telling me O' Wise One. _She replied sarcastically. She put her hands on her hips, staring into the boy's obsidian eyes.

_Stay on the defensive._ She thought to herself, taking breaths to calm herself.

"Is the village really underattack? Or is it a destraction?" She asked calmly.

"Genjutsu. Although Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo have three captives. And they will die if you don't co-operate." He glared at her and she frowned.

"Well, then. That's depressing." She stated, pretending not to care.

Although on the inside, she was flipping out.

_Holy fuck, holy fuck. I hope it's not Hinata or Ino or Naruto or-_

**Shut up, will you?** The Sarabi screamed and Tojiru inwardly let a breath out.

She watched as Sasuke took out a communicator type thing and began to press the button. Tojiru's eyes widened and she held her hand out.

"Wait!" She cried frantically and then smirked inwardly when she felt four prescences behind her.

"Sasuke Uchiha. We have your comrads. Please surrender or we will make you." One of the ANBU said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Hn." Was all he said, before he poofed away. Tojiru ducked into her fighting stance and scanned the area, looking for him or his chakra.

She sighed and glared at the four ANBU.

"Okay, two of you go tell Tsunade that nobody's getting in or out of Konoha and two of you stay here and guard me." She commanded and they all answered 'Hai!**'(1)** in unison.

She gesture for the two ANBU to follow her, as she began to jump roof to roof, picking a spot for her to sit while making her barrier. She settled for the pole in the middle of the village, where nobody could actually notice her. The ANBU both sat on oposite rooftops, watching the sixteen year old girl.

She plopped down on the pole and closed her eyes.

"Showtime."

* * *

><p>The ANBU's raised their eyebrows behind their masks. How a ninja without a kekkai-genkai could weave through 72 different handsigns in under a minute was beyond them. The young girl's face was void of emotion as she hit the last seal.<p>

"Ike!"**(2)** She mummbled and the ANBU's flinched when they felt an unexpected tiny shock pass through them, as the barrier began to mold around the edges of Konoha.

The Blonde sat there, her eyesturning a dark pink, matching the chakra that was shooting up to the sky. The blonde's arms were raised above her head, her hair swishing willdly around her.

* * *

><p>Tsunade shivered as she felt the barrier pass through her. She nodded, signaling for the ANBU to go and rested her chin on her hand.<p>

The ANBU had lied to the Uchiha, by saying his comrads had been captured. Hell, they hadn't even known his comrads were here! Tsunade growled to herself and rolled her eyes.

It's not like they were going to be leaving anyways.

They're stuck in Konoha for however long Tojiru can keep the barrier up...Or however long it takes for Sasuke to find her again.

"Tsunade," Shizune broke the silence and the older lady looked at the short haired brunette.

"You shouldn't worry so much. She's a formidable kunoichi." Shizune smiled and Tsunade shook her head.

"It's not her that I'm worried about. It's Naruto. Once he finds out Sasuke's here, there's no way he's going to rest until he finds him...Or until _he_ finds _her_." Tsunade sighed and Shizune frowned.

She held the pig she was holding closer to her chest, and sat down in one of the many chair s in th Hokage's office.

"Lady Tsunade, The ANBU trackers haven't been able to find any members of Team Taka." The ANBU captain stated and Tsunade growled.

"How is that possible? The only way the ANBU wouldn't be able to find them, is if they're close to Tojiru and-" Tsunade stopped and her eyes widened briefly, before narrowing.

"Send ANBU towards her location immediatley!" She barked and Shizune's eyes widened.

The ANBU captain nodded, before poofing away. Shizune's eyes widened and she ran over to the Hokage's desk.

"Tsunade, do you feel that? There are four strong chakra signatures that are-" Shizune clutched the Ton-Ton as both her and Tsunade's bodies began to twitch.

They both paused, turning their heads slowly towards one another.

"They found her."

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Hai means 'yes' in japanese. (2) 'Ike' means 'Go' in japanese.<strong>

**Song is 'Monster' by Paramore :)**

**REVIEW.**


	18. Chapter 18

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL, I'M SORRRRRRRRRRRYYYY.**

**I haven't updated in like, forever. LOL.**

**I've been gaming out on Black Ops for the past feeeew~ :p**

**OI, IF YOU HAVE X-BOX LIVE, ADD ME: ChippyWasHere**

**We good? Good. :p**

**Reviews:**

**BlackRose54: Thank you! :D Happy holidays to you too!:) AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**The Name Is Greed: LOL, I did! :D I was so sxcited! Happy holidays & New year! :)**

**Gaara Sempai: You're welcome, You're welcome. :p I love bpxing day. It's basically just a 'Everything is free day and you get to sit in pjays all day day' :p Iz good, Iz good. :p AND POST THAT STORY, FOOL!**

**Pinaychik13: DAMN STRAIGHT HE DID! :D**

**CookieDarkness: Merry(Late)X-mas to you too! :D**

**XcrazyXnarutoXloverX: OMF, I REALLY WANT THE NARUTO GAAAAAAME! Send me a copy of the game in the mail, kay? :p And idk, bro! She may have made it ALOT more depressing what with her Sasucakes love. :p**

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: LOL, They are either dead or Sasuke knocked 'em out. :p Idk, I'm pretty sure I say it later on :p**

**ENJOY, KIDDOS! :D**

* * *

><p><em>You never say what you want,<em>

_and you never say what you need._

_I start to go insane,_

_everytime that you look at me._

* * *

><p>"Goddamnit, Sasuke!" Karin yelled, as the four members of Team Taka jumped through the trees.<p>

Of course, there was the new addition that was currently unconcious and in their leader's arms. But, thats besides the point.

"We didn't need a barrier expert _that_ bad! And to think that it was _her_ that we had to capture _all_ over again and-"

"Karin, shutup." Sasuke spoke in his usual quiet and emotionless voice and the redhead huffed, crossing her arms but continuing to jump through the trees.

"This is gonna suck. She's gonna be all escape-y again and then were gonna have to-" Suigetsu whined and Sasuke sighed.

"Shut up."

"But Sasuke!" Karin and Suigetsu whined in unison and the raven haired boy stopped jumping and landed gracefully on a tree branch.

"Both of you shut up. I have my reasons." He stated and Suigetsu cocked an eyebrow up. Juugo watched curiously and then cleared his throat.

"Are one of your reasons to try and break her down?" He asked calmly and Sasuke swiftly turned his head to glare at his usually quiet comrade.

Sasuke didn't answer. He stood for a couple more minutes, before hoping into the trees, leaving his teamates to stare curiously at his back. They then shrugged to eachother before dashing after the ebony haired boy.

It's safe to say, that nobody was going to be talking anytime soon.

* * *

><p>"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" Sasuke demanded his team and they all sighed.<p>

This was probably the fiftieth time he had asked them and every time it had been the same answer. They would all shrug and five minutes later, he would ask again. Team Taka was going ballistic with their headman's constant asking. It was beginning to get out of character and very annoying.

"Goddamnit! She'll wake up when she wants to! Why the hell do you care so much?" Karin yelled, glaring at the raven haired boy.

The room became silent, as the three lower members waited intently for Sasuke's answer. He narrowed his eyes at the furious redhead and she cowared down. She sat next to Suigetsu and glared at the ground.

"I just don't want our barrier ninja dead." He stated cooly and Suigetsu almost rolled his eyes.

The whitehaired boy exchanged a glance with Juugo that clearly said,_ yeah right_. They didn't want to say it out loud, Karin had already pissed him off and the boys weren't going to test him. But they easily came to the conclusion that that wasn't his only reasoning.

* * *

><p>I sat up and rubbed my face. I concentrated on my chakra, only to see that it was still at a temporary loss.<p>

Ah, I must have been interrupted.

See, this is why I ask for ANBU because if I'm interrupted during my barrier making, My chakra points become disturbed and I go into a temporary coma. The one question I have is...How long have I been out?

What happened to the ANBU?

Who the hell took me?

Well...I guess that wasn't only one question.

Sigh.

I opened my eyes to see that I was positioned in a semiclean bed and a very dirty, old, wooden room. There was dirt and grim all over and the only thing in the room other than me and the bed, was a desk with a chair, both very very dirty and icky. Yum. There were two doors.

I'm guessing one was a bathroom or a closet and the other is my way out.

Okay, now to analyze my _awesome _situation.

The kidnapper is probably a ninja, seeing as how they knocked out or very well killed the two ANBU members, which means I am probably in no condition to fight. No chakra= No win.

I feel like kicking something.

It'd be nice to know who my capture is. Maybe I can seduce them and then kill them. Maybe they're hot and they want to marry me.

Wait, where the hell did that come from?

**Or**, Sarabi sang in my head and I cringed at the happiness of her voice, **Maybe it's Sasuke. Wink wink.**

I rolled my eyes and mentally smacked her.

Don't be stupid.

I got out of the bed and tiptoed to the door on the north wall. I pressed my ear up against it and my eyes widened.

"Sasuke, the chakra signal is awake! She's awake." A feminin voice growled and I'm pretty sure I just barfed.

Oh dear god.

I backed away from the door and kept walking backwards, until my back hit the south wall. The door opened and a raven haired boy stood in the doorway, a redhead, a tall ginger and a whitehaired boy flanked by his side.

I stared into the obsidian eyes of the leader of the group with wide eyes.

"Sasuke." I breathed.

Well then.

This is gonna be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Song is 'Here we Go Again' by Demi Lovato<strong>

**No, I don't really like her, nor do I like this particular song, it's just the title reminded me of this chappie. :p**

**X-BOX LIVE NAME: ChippyWasHere**

**ADD IT.**

**And, review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**HAPPY NEW YEEEEEEEEEARS!~ :)**

**Okay, I'm really tired and this chappie is late and I don;t feel like answering reviews. :l Yes, yes, I know.**

**Mean, rude, lazy obnoxious. I'm sorry :c But It's not like I got a lot so oh well :p**

**So, I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed and I love you all! :) **

**THANKS GUYS! READ ON AND I PROMISE TO ANSWER REVIEWS NEXT TIME! :)**

* * *

><p><em>I've got a lot to say to you,<em>

_yeah, I've got a lot to say._

_I notice your eyes are awlays glued to me_

_Keeping them there_

_And it makes no sense at all._

* * *

><p>Holy mother fucking chicken shit.<p>

Oh my god, Oh my god, oh my god.

Oh _dear_ god.

Oh mother fucking chicken shit go-

"I have a proposition." Sasuke stated and then looked at his comrades, the three of them nodding and leaving the room.

Suigetsu shut the door behind him and Sasuke began to walk towards me. Well, I wouldn't call it walking, he was more prowling then he was walking. Like, as if I was a wildebeast and he was a lion. Or if I was this incredibly hot chick and he was a hot vampire who was hungry. Or if-

I'm just going to stop talking.

He turned the chair around so he was facing me head on and gestured to my _oh-so _clean bed. I gingerly sat down and continued to eye him. He crossed his legs and lazily set his arms on the top of the chair.

He pretty much looks at ease. Which is_ quite _the opposite of what I'm feeling.

"You have a choice." He stated and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what-" I began to snap and he gave me a silencing look that I obeyed for unknown reasons.

"We need a barrier expert. And you're the only one in the fire country." He stated and I snorted.

"And where's my choice?" I asked and Sasuke sighed.

He walked over to the ebd and squatted infront of me. I tensed up.

What the_ hell _is he doing?

His hands moved up to cup my face and my eyes widened.

Like, I'm pretty sure alien's would mistake them for their spaceships.

He stared at me, deep into my soul and I narrowed mine. There's something not right about his eyes. They're _different _somehow. The wrong colour? No. Shape? No...Gah! It's bugging me now!

"I really care about you Tojiru and...You can leave if you want. But I need you. I...I love you!" He exclaimed and leaned his face towards mine.

What's going on? Why's he moving closer to me? This isn't Sasuke. No, to...

I punched the 'Sasuke' in the face, sending him sprawling to the other wall. He hit the wall with a sickening crack and a large poof appeared around him. I watched as the smoke began to clear, reavealing someone slumped against the wall on the floor. White steam parted and I raised an eyebrow.

The hell?

It's...It's _Suigetsu_?

* * *

><p>"What the hell is he doing in there?" Karin snapped and Sasuke and Juugo waited patiently at the door.<p>

Suigetsu had bribed Sasuke into letting him pretend to be Sasuke, as he said he would woo Tojiru into becoming a part of their team. Sasuke, not one to show emotions, had agreed, because he knew he wouldn't be able to make her stay.

"I...I love you!" Was heard through the door and Sasuke's eyes widened briefly, before returning to normal.

Juugo's head craned to his leader's face, only to find a mask of emotionlessness. A large ruckus was heard in the room and Karin wasted no time in running in there. She slammed open the door, only to find a wideyed Tojiru with her fist extended and a unconcious Suigetsu slumped against the eastern wall.

"I'm guessing it didn't work." Juugo stated clamly and Tojiru's head snapped in the direction of the three.

She stood up, walking menacingly towards them.

"You dirty, rotten, no good son of a bit-"

"Tojiru." Sasuke sighed but the blonde ignored it.

"-I wanted to stay in Konoha for atleast more than 2 days. 2 days! Why can't you mother fuc-"

"Tojiru." Sasuke interrupted a bit more sternly and, once again, she paid no heed to his voice.

"- I just wanted to be a normal awesome kunoichi. But no. I had to be captured by some lunatic traitor and his whore of a lackey. As well as his two other companions. And, to make matter's worse I-"

"Goddamnit, shut up, blondie!" Karin snapped and Tojiru stopped ranting and glared at the red head.

"Oh? And if I don't? Because quite frankly, I-"

"We need to talk." Sasuke stated coldy and Tojiru crossed her arms.

"And I suspect you're the real cocatoo's ass? Because, frankly, Suigetsu is a terrible actor. He totally can't pull off the cold hearted, bastard, totally egotistical persona." Tojiru taunted.

Sasuke glared at the girl. She glared right back. He continued to glare and Karin began to glare at the blonde. Juugo, however walked over to the unconcious Suigetsu, swinging him on his shoulder. He walked back towards Sasuke and Karin, his hand latching onto Karin's arm, ignoring her protests of, 'No! The wench is going to steal my Sasuke!'. He began to drag her out, kicking and screaming. Juugo shut the door, leaving Tojiru and Sasuke to talk.

"I have a proposition." He stated and Tojiru rolled her eyes.

"Let's not make history repeat itself." She sat on the bed, waiting for Sasuke to continue. She moved her hand up to her line of vision and began to examine her nails.

"We need you to join our team." He stated apathetically and her eyes widened, head snapping up from her nails to his face.

"No." She said quickly, almost cutting his last sentence off.

He stared at her emotionlessly and she stood up.

"First off, you kidnapped me from my village, knocking me out for like, a day and-"

"Eight weeks." He cut her off and she glared.

"Three weeks for what?" She hissed and Sasuke stared at her.

"You've been knocked out for eight weeks."

Tojiru's eyes widened. "2 months?" She whispered in disbelief.

Sasuke nodded as the girl sat on the bed with a shocked expression. He watched, curious as to why she was so shocked.

_She's thinking about home_. His concious told him and he internally glared at it.

_You mean 'Konoha'. _Sasuke told himself and his inner snorted.

He broke out of his argument because of a tiny, fragile voice.

"Why do you continue to make me leave?" She whispered and Sasuke furrowed his brows.

"I mean, the first time, sure, I was on a mission and you captured me. But then I escaped and you tried to bring me back. Why?" She asked and he could see her eyes glistening with tears.

He continued to stare at her and she knew she wasn't going to get an answer.

"And now, here I am. Back where I started. Except, this time I'm not a prisoner. Why is that Sasuke?" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, although no tears had fallen yet.

"I mean, I just can't win with you, can I?" She laughed and he frowned.

Why is she being like this? Where's the kunoichi that had given him a hard time? Where's the girl that had tried to stop him when he left? Where's the girl he one lo-

He stopped himself from thinking that. He just continued to stare at her.

_Tell her why she's here._ His concious shouted.

Although, his concious was also telling him alot of other bad things.

He walked over and squatted infront of her. "We need your protection." He stated blandly and he watched as she furrowed her brows.

"My protection? Oh come on, I'm not_ that _strong of a kunoichi. I mean, I _am_ pretty awesome but-" He glared and she shut up instantly.

"We need a barrier. We have attracted a lot of trouble and we need to remain hidden." He stated and she narrowed her eyes.

"What'd you do? Kill a village's cat?" She sneered and it took all of the Uchiha's will not to glare and roll his eyes.

"No, Suigetsu went on a killing spree. They are after us and we cannot take them all." She snorted and crossed her arms.

"You know that would make me a missing-nin, right? I wouldn't be able to ever show my face in Konoha. I'd also get in shit from Tsuna-"

"I'll take the blame."

Her jaw dropped and Sasuke stared at her with a look of intensity.

"Pardon?" She choked out and he rolled his eyes.

"Hn. Did you go deaf while in Konoha? I said I'll take the blame." She continued to stare at him, gawking if you will, and he stood up.

He walked to the door and Tojiru stared after him. Tojiru's head was swarming with thoughts and she blinked slowly.

"I'll...I'll join." She croaked weakly and Sasuke paused at the doorway, turning his head towards her.

"But...But you'll take the blame if I get caught." She swallowed and he smirked.

"Hn."

He then walked out of the room, leaving Tojiru to think, _Just what have I done?_

* * *

><p><strong>Song today: Crush crush crush by Paramore<strong>

**Review, hunny bunches! :)**


	20. CHIPPY IS SEXY TROLOLOLOL

**OHAI, GUUUUUUUYS. :p**

**Okay, so. I'm really sorry bout not answering reviews last time, It's because I was lazy as fuck. ಠ_ಠ**

**...Which I still am but I love you guys too much so I actually put effort. :D **

**ヘ(^_^ヘ)(ノ^_^)ノ**

**And I'm thinking of putting a picture of Toji-chan with teh boxers up on my dA account...I'm excited. :p And, WOOOO. I FOUND OUT THAT ON HALO YOU CAN MAKE YOUR PLAYER A FEMALE _ANNNNNND_ HAVE PINK EQUIPMENT. SO WIN. I ALMOST PUKED UP RAINBOWS AND SHITTED OUT LEPRECAUHNS. ...You know you're excited when... Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ**

**Okayyyyy, reviews~**

**The Name Is Greed: Don't worry...I used that joke a lot last year too :p**

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: LOL, I don't even know. :p I wanted to talk to you and stuff but then my friends were like, 'CRASH TEH PARTAYY' and I was like, "No! Can't let her see my perverted friends D:' :p**

**Pinaychik13: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL :p I really needa insert teh cockblock soon. c:**

**Sasuke Is A Sasuke: OMG, HAYYY NEW REVIEWER! :D I say your reviews on Cats And Fan and I didn't wanna spam you pms about thanking you, so I waited till you came here! :D Welcome! :D And thank you, thank yoooooou~! ****:D**

**GaaraSempai: :D I love Paramore, like really :3 And as for the guy thaaaang, I wouldn't worry to much 'bout it. :p If anything, Just change the name to 'Kai' 'cause that's kinda a unisex name, right? :p AND, FFFFFFS, I LOVEDARK STORIES. XD I just can't write them :$ I don't wanna spill my inner's feelings on paper... XD And FFFFFFFFFS, I haven't updated since last year. D: Crazy, right? XD AND, LOOOL, I PLAY HOCKEY, HUN. I'm capitaine of my team...As well as captain of my schools cheerleading team!(Don't hold that against me-_-) :p You're cat goes on your ceiling fan? Tch, quite the crazy cat you've got there, hun. :p**

**CookieDarkness: OH GAWWD, I LOVE YOU TOOOO~(In a non sexual way, of course) :p Bahh, I'm glad you luled, :p I tend to say that a lot in real life...So weird, right? :p**

**XcrazyXnarutoXloverX: OH DEAR GOOOOOD, Thta seems like a lot of effort. I would never have been able to do that...It'd take me at least a month to do all that. ;p Bah, What game is it? Cause I just got 500$ in the mail from my Great Grandmother(Whom I love with all my heart3) and I wanna go buy a Naruto game. Oh, and what's your name on Xbox? D'you have a kic? :D Not to be a creeper or anything :p I believe you should start saying that in public btw...I do all the time. ;D**

**KKKKK, READ ON MAH FRIIIIIIIIIIENDS.**

* * *

><p><em>Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan.<em>

* * *

><p>"One request." A voice whispered in the darkness and Sasuke shot up out of his bed. A kunai was pressed against the visitor's neck.<p>

With the lack of windows in the room, the only thing glinting in the darkness was the his bright sharingan.

"Shh, It's just me, you fucker." Tojiru hissed in the darkness and the youngest Uchiha grunted, releasing her.

"Hn."

"Yes, I know it's night but I just want to talk." Tojiru argued and Sasuke sighed, walking back to his bed.

Tojiru closed her eyes, feeling the Sarabi send chakra to her eyes. She opened them once again, and was happy to see that she could see the entire room.

Hooray for cat vision.

She walked over to the Uchiha's bed and sat on the edge.

"I have only one condition to joining your cheer squad." She stated and she saw the boy glare. "I mean, your lovely team."

Sasuke's glare lessened and she smiled.

"Okay. So." She smiled and rubbed her hands together. "My condition is that you have to make me ramen whenever I want!" She cheered and began to hop around.

"No."

She stopped cheering and glared at the boy. She crossed her arms childishly and turned away.

"Well, then. I'm not joining your stupid team." She sneered and she felt something tickle the back of her neck.

"That wouldn't be wise." He whispered in her ear and she snorted.

"What isn't wise," She huffed, "is making the only barrier expert in the fire country mad. Now I'm gonna go, because you're a dickwad." She stated, huffing and then walking to his door.

"Hn." He stated and Tojiru turned her head to him. "Go to bed. I'll get you your ramen."

She smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Great. See you later, comrade." She laughed and walked back to her room.

Sasuke ran a hand through his raven locks.

Where the _hell _is he supposed to find ramen at two o'clock in the morning?

* * *

><p>Her gray blue eyes fluttered open, staring at her ceiling, before closing them once again and stretching. She wrapped the ugly scratchy blankets around her petite body and rolled out of the bed. She cringed as her barefeet touched the cold wooden floor and yawned quietly. She closed her eyes, walking in the direction of the door until she stepped on something. She opened her eyes and looked at the thing that had been stepped on. Her eyes widened and a smile enveloped her face.<p>

On her floor, we're about 20 or so instant ramen containers sprawled everywhere. She giggled and picked one up, looking at the flavour.

Chicken and shrimp.

Her favorite.

She smiled lightly to herself.

He remembered.

She dropped the blanket on the floor, skipping into the gruesome hallway. There were seven doors in the small halway. Five were bedrooms, one was a kitchen/dining room and the other was a living room. The living room had a door that led to the outside world.

Oh, how she wanted to go out so bad.

But, she said she would help and it'd be rude to go against her word. Very very rude. But they are missing nins, so it'd only be fair that she makes their lives a living hell, right?

She continued to skip down the hall, passing multiple doors before arriving at the one she desired. She turned the knob on the door and swung it open happily. She instantly frowned when she saw Karin painting her nails at the tiny table in the middle of the room. She hugged the ramen container closer to her and began to grumble about how unlucky she was.

Karin glared as Tojiru walked by her and gave her a once over. The redhead huffed when she noticed that the only thing that was messed up was her hair. And even though it wwas messy, it was still pretty. She gave an angry sigh. She had had to take a shower, blow dry her hair perfectly, style it, put on make up and get dressed to look pretty, whereas this kunoichi just woke up and was naturally pretty.

"Unfair, unfair, unfair." Karin growled to herself and the blonde raised an eyebrow to the redhead's grumbling.

"Someone's a psycho." She laughed and Karin glared at her.

"And _someone's_ unwanted here." She retorted and the blonde snickered.

"Tch, not what Sasuke said last night!" Tojiru replied in a singsong voice and Karin's jaw dropped.

"You-But-YOU WHORE!" She exclaimed, standing up and pointing an accusing finger at the blonde.

"In what way, am I a whore?" Tojiru laughed and Karin stalked up to her.

"You slept with _my _Sasuke." She growled, towering over the petite blonde.

The smaller girl threw her head back in laughter. Karin backed off, glaring at the girl. Tojiru continued to laugh, bending over and slapping her knee. She gained her composure, still laughing slightly, and stared at the redhead, smirking.

"I didn't sleep with_ your Sasuke_." Tojiru did a poor impression of Karin's voice and the redhead snorted.

"Then why did you imply that you did?" Karin demanded and Tojiru put her hand son her hips.

"Tch, I didn't _imply_ anything. You simply just jumped to conclusions, being the bitch that you are." Tojiru taunted and Karin gasped.

"I'm not a bitch, you whore!" Karin yelled and a red vein protruded from Tojiru's forehead.

"And I'm not a whore, you bitch!" Tojiru yelled in response and Karin lunged at the blonde headed girl.

Tojiru, not expecting the redhead to do that, gasped when her back hit the floor. Karin brought her hand back and slapped the blonde across the face. Tojiru's eyes widened and she froze in shock. Karin grinned in triumph.

"Don't call me a-" Karin shrieked when she was suddenly being straddled by the smaller blonde.

Tojiru brought her fist back and smirked.

"You're still a bitch. And a whore I might add."

She brought her fist down, succesfully punching the girl across the face. Karin's head whipped to the side and her glasses skidded off her face and across the room. It was Tojiru's turn to smirk now. The screen door screeched open and Tojiru rolled off of the redhead, lightning fast.

She innocently looked towards the door, only to see a grinning Suigetsu.

"Oh, don't stop because I'm here. Carry on." He winked at the two girls and Tojiru laughed and rolled her eyes.

Karin, however, did not find it amusing.

"Douchebag." She muttered and then looked around for her glasses.

Tojiru got up off the floor and walked to the dingy counter, opening her ramen container and scouring the kitchen for a kettle or a pot. She huffed when she found none and glared at the one cupboard she hadn't looked it.

She continued to glare at it, hoping her glare would free the handle of the massive spiderweb, as well as spider, on it. She intensified her glare, hoping it would sanitize the handle. She furrowed her brows and continued to glare, when Suigetsu decided to interfere.

"What're you trying to do?" He asked and she turned her head to him, smiling.

"Trying to make the scary stuff on the handle go away." She said in a childish voice that made Suigetsu roll his eyes.

"You're such a girl." He muttered, before putting his hand on the handle and yanking it open.

The spider fell to the floor and Tojiru yelped and ran over to it. She slammed her foot down on it.

...Multiple times.

"I hate spiders." She muttered to nobody in particular, before reaching into the now opened cupboard, that had an electric kettle.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this chapter is so...random. :p<strong>

**And, I know. the song was so deep at the beginning.**

**Song: Nyan Cat by: Idk but the credit goes to them :p**

**Anyways, review because you are all nice people :p**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well.**

**Itachi is sexy.**

**Sorry, I had to put that in there. It was bugging me and I though the whole world had to know. Like, I was checking my facebook and then it said 'Do you like Anime?' and then a naked picture of Itachi popped in my head and I was like, 'Kyu,kyu,kyu. I love anime.'.**

**I know, so random :p**

**Okay, anyways, I'll answer revieeeeeeews noooooooow~ AREN'T YOU GUYS LUCKY? XD**

**Queen Of The Geeks: AWWWWWWW, YAYA! I love when people review as their New Years resoloutions. :'D It akes me tear up :p And as for the betraying thing...I can't say a thing. ;)**

**Gaara Sempai: HOLY ITACHI, SOMEONE GET A SCREENSHOT. YOU ACTUALLY SIGNED IN AND REVIEWED. IT'S A MIRACLE. ;) Hahahahaha, I say arse a lot too, don't worry. :p Annnnd, I agree. you should getan Xbox. they are the bestest. And no, you don't annoy me. :) ****You're also not the only person who has been told to get a hobby by a family member. -_- AND, LOOOOL, YOU DIDN'T SPOIL ANYTHING. DON'T WORRY. And tell Pablo to get his arse over here and review so I can stalk him on Fanfiction. :D And OMG, YOU'RE READING THE HUNGER GAMES? BEST SERIES OF LIFE. I 've wanted to write a fanfic about it for a while now, but haven't had the time because of Tojiru. (Tojiru: HEY, I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT.) And I know how you feel, I did the same thing with Cats And Fans :p I'mma shut up now~**

**TannerDarko: Yes, I agree. Very nice person you are. ...That was like, Yoda talk. I am winning. :p And ahahahahahahaha, I wanna make her like, punch the crap outta Karin. But I won't, cause that bitch deserves to die by being slice by a blender. Just saying.**

**Shiori: LOLOLOLOL, I LOVE PEDO-BEAR. I completely agree. He totally is. XD**

**Pinaychik13: LOLOLOL, YOU CAN PLAY IT ON THE PIANO? That amazing. I wanna play it on the saxophone. That'd be cool. XD And psh, he got it from the All Night Ramen Store. It shows up at two am every night and stays until 3 am. It's conveniently placed by a Pot O' Gold.**

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: LOL, SAME HERE! They scare me. XD**

**XcrazyXnarutoXloverX: Oh, good. That's the one I was thinking of getting. :p That is...If I can find it. :c I'll be sad if I can't. I'll kick a Karin. which is a good thing, but that's besides the point. :p My Dad is making me a bank account so I can put the money in there and I'm pretty sure I'll lose the debit card in like, a week. :p I guarantee. XD And my username is ChippyWasHere. Just add it and everything'll be okay. :p**

**CookieDarkness: LOL, SasoDei=HOT. Just saying. :p Dude, I've been the same way. I've only been reading Deidara,Ino and Hidan fics for the past few and then this random ItaSaku one. So random, yet so impossible. I know. I just like those couples. :p And ahahahahahahaha, I shall put the pic up when I get my scanner to work :p**

**NOW, READ, READERSSSS!**

* * *

><p><em>Talk,<em>

_Talk is cheap._

_Give me words_

_that you can keep._

* * *

><p>"Sooooooo," Tojiru drawled out, hoping to start a conversation. "Where's Juugo?"<p>

"He's outside." Karin snapped and Tojiru huffed.

"No need to get pissy."

"I'M NOT BEING PISSY, YOU STUPID WHO-"

"Hn, stop yelling."

Three heads snapped to the doorway.

"Sasuke!" Karin squealed, rushing over and clinging onto his arm.

Suigetsu watched curiously as the blonde's hands clenched and unclenched around her chopsticks. Tojiru glared at her ramen and then turned her head stonily to where Karin was attempting to harass the Uchiha.

"Good morning." She stated and Sasuke nodded his head towards her.

"Karin, get off of me." He commanded and the redhead frowned.

She hesitantly let go and marched to the table, flopping down on one of the five chairs. Tojiru glared at the redhead and, without saying a word, threw out the empty cup and disposible chopsticks. She brushed past Sasuke and the raven haired boy watched her walk through the door, before following after her.

Suigetsu chuckled, before grinning at the door. Karin turned her glare onto the white haired boy and he rested his elbows on the table.

"She doesn't notice the effect she has on him." He laughed and Karin snorted.

"That's because she doesn't have any effect on him." Karin growled and Suigetsu laughed.

"You're just jealous." He stated, before running out of the room, narrowly dodging a vase.

* * *

><p>"What kind of barrier do you want?" Tojiru asked, plopping down on the tiny wooden porch.<p>

She observed her surroundings. Dense forest, very healthy and no signs of any ninja activities. Hell, there wasn't even a trail. She closed her eyes, listening to the birds sing and different animals scurrying around in the undergrowth. She smiled lightly when she heard the noises of what seemed to be a waterfall or a very fast river.

"One that would hide us." He responded in his velvety voice.

Tojiru looked up at him, only to see him looking into the forest, his sharingan swirling lazily.

"What are you running from?" Tojiru asked softly and Sasuke slowly averted his gaze from the trees to her.

"We're not running." He stated and Tojiru cocked an eyebrow up.

"Oh, you're just hiding, right?" She responded in a sarcastic tone.

Sasuke stared at her, before smirking.

"Hn. There's a difference."

Tojiru snorted and got up off the ground, with a grunt.

"Turn around. I don't want you steal my jutsu." She commanded childishly and Sasuke snorted, before turning around.

Tojiru closed her eyes, weaving her hands through 17 different hands signs, before touching her finger to the porch. She poured her chakra into the porch, which flowed into every particle of the house. She then molded her chakra into a bubble shape, surrounding the house and waited until it hardened into a barrier. Satisfied, she stood up straight with a smirk, before walking off the porch. Sasuke watched, an eyebrow raised, when she stood about two meters away from the porch.

"I, am a genious." She sighed contently and Sasuke jumped over to where she was standing, eyes widening briefly in surprise.

In front of him, was a clearing. A clearing that looked so innocent that nobody would even _think _anything would be situated there.

"Go back on the porch please, I need to put another barrier up." She stated, before pushing him lightly towards the porch, where the barrier faded and was replaced by the old ugly house.

He watched as she weaved through another set of handseals before pressing her palm against the ground. Sasuke watched as a clear, distorted bubble seemed to form around the house. Tojiru opened her eyes once again and walked over to Sasuke.

"Give me your wrist please." She stated and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the petite girl.

"Oh please, I'm not going to kill you. It's just so you can get in and out of the barriers." She stated and Sasuke cautiously put his wrist forwards.

She pressed a finger to the inside of his wirst and drew an invisible seal on his wrist. She glared at it, when nothing happened. She waited a few more seconds before his wrist started to glow, before a white symbol appeared on his wrist.

She smiled triumphantly and put her hands on her hips.

"It'll go away when the barrier is cancelled. Now, go find Juugo in the forest so I can put it on him. Don't bring him inside the barrier, though. He'll die." She stated and Sasuke 'hn'ed before jumping into the forest. Tojiru sighed, wondering how much trouble it'll be to get the seal on the other two.

* * *

><p>"Suigetsu, just give me your damn hand!" Tojiru yelled and the white haired male crossed his arms.<p>

"No! You're going to bite it or poison me or something!" He yelled back and Tojiru huffed.

"If you don't give me your fucking limb, I _will _bite it _and_ poison it!" She threatened and Suigetsu glared.

"It's probably better than what you're going to do with it!"

Tojiru shrieked and formed some handsigns.

"Shocking jutsu!" She then pressed two fingers on each hand to his flanks and frowned when he convulsed, before crumpling to the ground. His body oozed into a jelly like substance that seemed to resemble water. He oozed towards Tojiru's feet and her eyes widened into fearful grey-ish,blue orbs.

"Oh my god, Oh my god." Tojiru chanted, stumbling away from the water like substance.

Karin watched curiously as the blonde stumbled away from Suigetsu's unconcsious state. The redhead smirked as the blonde tripped onto her butt and cralwed backwards, mumbling things that sounded like, 'Holy fuck' and 'I hate water'.

Karin got up out of her chair and walked over to the terrified blonde. She stood over her, as if she were a tower and the blonde was a lowly rock.

"Awww, Is little scared of a little bit of water?" Karin taunted.

It wasn't that Tojiru was necssarily scared of water. It was just, she picked up a couple of Sarabi's habits. Things like, having cat-like reflexes, being pretty fast and agile and...Not liking water. Sarabi was fine with things like Hot Springs, showers and drinking water. But, boat rides, rivers, Suigetsu in his liquified form...Yeah, no thanks.

"I'm not scared." Tojiru tried to hide the slight shake her voice held and Karin snickered.

"While he's out, I'll just give you your seal." Tojiru smirked when the cocky expression faded off of the redhead's face.

Karin turned to run away but Tojiru had already performed the handsigns.

"Shocking jutsu!" She sung, before electrifying the redhead lightly.

She watched as the redhead crumbled down to the ground, relieved when she didn't liquify. Tojiru squatted down and yanked the redhead's limp arm. She charged chakra to her finger and traced the seal on the inside of her wrist. She was content to see that the seal immediately responded and she didn't have to wait like she did for Sasuke's.

_Speaking of Sasuke... _Tojiru trailed off in her head and Sarabi decided to join her conversation.

**He's hot.** Sarabi announced and Tojiru rolled her eyes.

_And a douchebag_. Tojiru reminded and Sarabi snickered.

**Yes, but a_ hot_ douchebag**. Tojiru mentally rolled her eyes once again and the Sarabi cackled in her head.

Tojiru walked into the living room, Walking across to the door that led to the outside. She opened it and sighed. There, in the distance, she could see Juugo and Sasuke advancing on the house. She walked out, sitting down on one the old porch's steps. Juugo and Sasuke stopped infront of the second barrier. Sasuke held his arm out and he said something that Tojiru could not quite hear, but thought it was something along the lines of 'Wait here.'. Juugo gave him a confused glance and Sasuke ignored him. He began to walk towards the second barrier but Tojiru stopped him.

"No need, I'm here." Tojiru called and Sasuke stopped, right before he was about to run into the barrier.

Tojiru passed through the first barrier, continuing to walk through the second and then falling into step with Sasuke.

"Juugo." Tojiru greeted, a smile on her face.

Juugo inclined his head in greeting and Tojiru turned to Sasuke.

"If you're going inside, please don't be alarmed by the sight." Tojiru cautioned and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Tojiru her hands up and snorted.

"Wasn't my fault, so don't blame me!"

Sasuke sighed and walked away from the blonde and ginger. Tojiru held her arm out, and Juugo stared at it.

"I need your wrist." She stated and Juugo nodded, raising his arm out.

"Oh, good! I don't need to knock you out!" Tojiru cheered and Juugo raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later." She laughed and Juugo let out a small smile.

She repeated the process of the seal and smiled.

"I'm getting better every time!" She exclaimed and than grabbed the bigger ninja's arm.

"Now, come into my dome of awesome-ness." Tojiru giggled and Juugo followed, without complaint.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Halfway Gone by Lifehouse :)<strong>

**I like that soooooong! Anyways, review cause I love you, kay? :)**

**ps. I'm surprised _nobody_ commented on the name of the last chapter. :p**


	22. Chapter 22

**I feel as though I should update really slow for this chappie.**

**Why?**

**Cause it is a great chappie.**

**Bwahahahahahahaha. **

**I'mma make this quick. :p**

**Reviews~**

**Pharix: Luuul, but she LAAAAAVES Sasu-chan. XD**

**CaptinJackie1: OF COURSE, I wish I had that jutsu. I kidna wish I didn't make it up though...Then I wouldn't want it that much, yanno? :p Bah, I'd die if they came into our world. XD**

**XcrazyXnarutoXloverX: LOLOLOLOL, DON'T WORRY. I've got school next monday. Nit excited. I'm like the senter of the drama that's happening. It sucks and I'm pissed. :p OH WELLLLLLLLLL~ and do ittttt~ XBOX STALK ME DAAAAAHLIIIIING! And of course I'll kick her. I'd do it anyways. I'm thinking of killing her off. :$**

**Tannerdarko: He does. D:**

**Pinaychik13: I agree with your whole review. ;)**

**Akatsukifreak: LOL, I didn't ge it from fb. :$ I actually disbanded my fb. Got lazy and stopped going on. :$**

**Shiori: You better have picture her like that. XD I feel as though in her freetime, she practices those faces in the mirror.(Tojiru: How did you know? D: ) ...Oh dear Tojiru.**

**Queen Of The Geeks: I DO THE SAME THING. XD**

**Gaara Sempai: ...I love cats and ramen. And hi Maurice. XD JDBCSUHAB, HOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPENN? AND ALL AT ONCE TOOO... KFJBFVJIHBDFOBJINEDF. Dude, you're messed. ;p And I mean that in the kindest most friendly way. XD**

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: LUL, I MADE MINE I3SASUKE. XD Ilove yours. XD I wanted to make it something bout ramen but I didn't. :p**

**Cookiedarkness: OUUU, You funaaaayy :D Lulz, I don 't mind Sakura. XD I hate Karin. no doubt about it.**

**Eclipse Stripe: LOLOLOLOLOL, SHANK YOOOOU~ XD And idk, you updated on C&F, right? :p AND hahhahahha, she has ears when she goes into full Sarabi mode. :p And you're not forever aloooone~ :c YOU GOT MEEE~ XD**

**REEEEEEAD.**

* * *

><p><em>You've got me bewitched 'cause I'm under your spell, <em>

_You must be a witch 'cause I am living in hell,_

* * *

><p>"You can't just knock out my teamates when they don't cooperate." Sasuke stated bluntly and Tojiru huffed.<p>

"It's not my fault! They should have listened. And-" Sasuke tuned her out, watching her walk over to his bed and flopping down upon it, bouncing up once before lying on it.

Sasuke sat on the old wooden chair and turned his sharingan on. It began to lazily swirl in his eye, as he memorized every inch of the blonde girl. From the tiny scar on her left arm made from what looked to be a senbon to her worn out ninja boots that looked oddly familliar.

He felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards when he remembered that he was the one who bought them for her, after they had made a bet on who could stand on water longest. They had tied and she had to clean his house, while he had to buy her shoes.

He narrowed his eyes, breaking the memory.

What was he doing? She was a tool and that was all. She was there to make barriers and protect them for a short period of time, before he handed her to the Akatsuki.

He stopped thinking, listening only to her frantic voice as she went on and on about how Suigetsu wouldn't even let her touch him.

"Out." He cut her off and the blonde's voice stopped and she stared at him.

"What?" She asked and Sasuke glared.

"Out of my room, I need to shower." He stated and Tojiru scoffed.

"And you couldn't have done that when I stopped talking?" She snapped playfully and Sasuke continued to glare.

"Hn." Tojiru rolled her eyes and pushed herself off of the bed and walked to the door.

Sasuke watched as she walked out, giving him the finger. Of course, he wasn't looking there. The door was about to close and Sasuke shook his head once again, stopping the sharingan that seemed to memorize her backside.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _he asked himself and was quite surprised when his concious didn't answer him.

He sighed and walked towards his personal bathroom, opening the door and then locking it. He undressed and then started the water, waiting for the temperature to rise. When he felt the water was an appropriate temperature, he opened the curtain, walking in. He closed it, sighing as the scalding hot water hit his back.

_She is a tool, an Akatsuki trading tool, nothing more._ he chanted to himself in his head. A picture of Itachi popped into his head and he tried all he could to make the anger that raged inside him go away. He then thought of the note that his dear brother had sent him, regarding the intentions his brother had claimed to do to the small kunoichi. If Itachi were to ever lay another hand on his girl, he would-

_Wait, what the hell? _he thought to himself, tensing when he noticed the words he had used to describe the petite blonde.

He squirted a hefty amount of shampoo on his hand, before massaging it into his scalp, scrubbing a little too hard for his tastes.

* * *

><p>I slammed the door behind me, kicking my ninja boots off and jumping onto my bed.<p>

That stupid ass bastard had no right to just shoo me out of his room. Well, I guess he kinda did but that isn't the point. He's always messing with my head in one way or another. Tch, maybe it's his time of the month. Because we all know he has a vagina.

_Waiiiiit,_ he definitley has a penis because I don't want to say that I dated a female. Because I totally didn't. Sasuke is _so_ a guy.

Maybe he's gay.

Nononono, I don't wanna say that I made a guy turn gay!

What the hell is wrong with me?

I slammed my face into the hard pillow, giving a throat scratching scream. I don't really care if it's cliche or anything, I just want to let my frustrations out. Wait, that's a bit too cliche.

Sigh.

Stupid cockatoo ass.

Making me go all cliche.

I threw my pillow on the ground and stomped over to my boots, slipping them back on and yanking my door open. I walked into the hallway, storming my way to Sasuke room.I reached out to yank the doorknob, when the door opened itself. I stared as a wild Sasuke appeared into the doorway. (Sorry guys, Pokemon ref.) My eyes slowly trailed from the, erm, place I was staring at to his face. He stared at me apathetically.

...Bastard.

"I need to talk

* * *

><p>to you." Tojiru anounced, pushing the much taller male back into his room.<p>

His eyes widened breifly by how she was able to remotely move him. There was a lot of force exerted into that push. She frowned and pressed the palm of her hand against the door, and a seal appeared on it, before dissapearing.

"Hn." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and the young blonde smirked.

"Don't want you escaping!" She exlained cheerfully and the Uchiha growled.

Her face grew serious and she put her hands on her hips. Sasuke watched curiously, once again memorizing her very physique. He sat down on his bed, knowing there was no way out and continued to observe her. She furrowed her brows, wondering why he was looking at her with such an intense gaze.

"Sasuke, I-" She stopped herself, furrowing her brows as if thinking.

A silence grew as she tried to figure out how to word it.

"...Why am I here?" She asked, finally and Sasuke frowned.

He opened his mouth to speak but Tojiru cut him off.

"I know for a fact, that you don't only want me here for a barrier. I know you have an alternative motive." She spoke carefully, wording the sentence correctly.

_Yes, Sasuke. _His inner hissed and He frowned. _What is your alternative motive?_

"I don't have one." He stated blandly, making the blonde huff.

"I'm not an idiot, Uchiha." She retorted, her voice raising in volume.

"I never said you were. I just said that I had no other motives." He replied evenly, daring the kunoichi to deny him.

"Damnit, Sasuke! Stop lying." She hissed and he glared at her, getting up off the bed. He strode over to her and towered over her.

"Are you accusing me?" He growled and her eyes narrowed, keeping a glare just as ferocious as his.

"Yes, I am. I'm accusing your_ damn _Uchiha pride. Hell, I'm accusing your goddamn _choice_ that you made in your _idiotic_ head! You could've stayed in Konoha!" At this point, she was yelling, no, _screaming_.

"You could have stayed with me, but no. You decided you were_ better _than everyone else and-" Sasuke brought his hand back and whipped it across her face, a deafining _smack _echoed through the room.

The force of the impact had thrown her to the ground, leaving her clutching the red handprint that was carresing her right cheek with widened eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. My. GOD.<strong>

**Song: Bewitched by Blood On The Dancefloor(As requested by Gaara Sempai~)**

**Review.**


	23. SasukeShouldMakeoutWithTojiru:3

**OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOO~**

**How did y'all like the last chapter?**

***Dodges cans and random flying turtles.***

**...Well, then. Maybe this chappie will make up. :D**

**THERE'S A WEEBIT OF FLUFFY GOODNESS IN THIS. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. **

**HA.**

**Okay, I'll answer reviews nooooooooow~**

**xxSlytheringirl101xx: LOL, here you gooooo~ :)**

**Tannerdarko: :D**

**The Name is Greed: No longer cupcake? XD**

**Gaara Sempai: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE*Spins around in a circle.* That sounds like a great deal. It makes me feel like I'm playing Matchmaker. :P LOLOLOLOL, YOU'VE NEVER SEEN A PENIS? Pablo is trying to explain what it looks like? XD I'm dying of laughter. :p Just forever picture it as a hotdog. Hope you don't like hotdogs. XD I love MCR. Fave song: Mama and Teenagers. XD Holy shit. get un-sick pleeeeeease~ Go like, take a miracle pill or something. :) **

**Queen of Geeks: LOL, I felt like such a nerd when I wrote it. I'm glad you got it, :p I was gonna leave it there, but I didn't want people who didn't know what it was to be like, confused or smthg :p**

**Pinaychik13: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL, I'm thinking of killing her off. Because writing her annoys me. I should make her commit suicide. XD And agreed, Pokemon is ftw. XD**

**EclipseStripe: I TOTALLY DREW A PICTURE OF THAT. SHE WAS LIKE, 'GO GET ME SOME PINK RAMEN~" And he was all like, "FUCK, I HAVE NO UNDERWEAR ON AND I'M IN A DRESS, FML." :D**

**Lonewolfpack: That he did. :p**

**Risen truth ruthless lies: Not yet. ;p**

**CookieDarkness: LULZ, Your review made me laugh. Tut,tut,tut. Best thing ever. XD POKEMON, GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL.**

**UnperfectButLovingIt: :D**

**XcrazyXnarutoXloverX: I don't like Halo...I'm a CoD girllll! :D Legit, Black Ops is my boyfriend. ;) Ha, to upload PHOTOS you need to put them on your comp! But if you draw on paper, you'll need a scanner or just take a pic of it and put it on your comp. I draw on both comp and paper but yeah. :p I scan my photos. :$**

**Shiori: HA, That the perfect reaction to this chapter! :D And don't let Tojiru hear you say that or she'll go psycho. :p**

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: LET'S GET HIIIIM! :D And don't worry, she found out it was a genjutsu. :p So don't worry. He's no rapist...YET. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.**

**BlackRose54: OH YES HE DID! :D**

**READ ****ON, HUNNNNNNNNYYYYYYS!**

* * *

><p><em>Do you feel like a man,<em>

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now,_

_As she falls to the ground?_

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared, his eyes widened in shock as he stared at the crumpled form of the shocked kunoichi. He looked from his still raised hand and the small blonde on the ground. He opened his mouth to speak, only to find that no words were coming out. He shakily moved his hand down to help her out, but with lightning fast reflexes she swiped his hand away and shakily got up on her own.<p>

He went to speak once again and only found his mouth to be stumbling over words.

"I-I-" He started but she looked up and glared at him.

"I'm fine." She snapped with enough cold in her voice, that it could make the Akatsuki squeal in terror.

He slowly raised his hand to her but she swiftly took a step back, releasing the barrier on the door. She walked out stiffly, yanking the door closed behind her. He lunged and clutched the doorknob, a grunt escaping his mouth, as electricity surged through his hand. He grimaced and clutched his hand, wanting to yell or scream but his pride as an Uchiha would not allow him too.

* * *

><p>Tojiru stiffly closed the door behind her and pressed her palm against it, making a small barrier on the door. She blinked at the three figures who were obviously guilty of eavesdropping earlier. She turned away from them, a haunted look on her face as she made her way to her room.<p>

Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo watched her, all with the same looks on their faces.

Eyebrows furrowed and eyes reflecting sympathy.

Tojiru swiftly shut her door and gathered up her set of kunai and shiruken that were on her tiny desk. Quietly, she opened her door and looked down the hallway. Suigetsu and Karin both had their backs to her and Juugo wasn't paying attention to her end of the hall. She pumped chakra to her legs and flew through the hallway, none of them noticing. With great agility, she opened the hallway door that led to the living room and closed it without making a noise. She crossed the living room and opened the front door. Walking out and closing the door, she glared into the forest. She searched it, trying to find anything familliar. She closed her eyes, searching for any chakra signatures and she stiffened.

Because she recognized it.

And it was angry.

...And it was _Sasuke_.

She pumped chakra to her feet and hopped away off of the porch, passing through the barrier. She spared herself a glance backwards, only to gasp at what she saw.

Shards of old decayed wood flew everywhere and she cringed when she saw the destroyer. There, standing with his chidori lit, was a raging Sasuke Uchiha, sharingan spinning wildly.

She cursed and pumped even more chakra to her feet, flying into the air. She gasped when she felt to arms encircle around her waist in the air, bringing her to the ground at a fast pace. She threw kicks but her captor seemed to dodge with ease. She twisted in the air, forcing her captor to release her. Both Ninjas landed on their feet. Tojiru glared at Sasuke and faked left, quickly moving right and dashing into the trees. Sasuke faded infront of her, forcing her to collide into his hard chest. His arms circled around her, clutching her into a tight embrace. She pounded on his chest, but couldn't find the strength to put up much resistance, what with all the swarming emotions inside her.

"Let me go!" She wailed and was about to shriek, when two firm lips pressed aginst her mouth, silencing her. She pounded weakly once more on his chest before collapsing into his arms. She melted into the kiss, waiting a couple of seconds before breaking away. She broke down into sobs and he supported her heavy weight. He pressed her close to his body, closing his eyes and dipping his head, burying it into her neck. She wailed once again, ignoring the stares of the members of Team Taka. She sniffled, pulling away from the youngest Uchiha.

"Hn." He hummed quietly and she smiled softly, using her right hand and wiping her eyes.

"Thank you." She responded, knowing that that one little word was his apology.

They both tensed up as two chakra signatures began to near them and Sasuke began to yank her towards the barrier.

"Shinobi are fast approaching, lets go." He spoke in a voice like velvet and she narrowed her eyes.

"They're not enemies...It's Sakura and Naruto."

"Sasuke!" Karin yelled and both heads snapped to the redhead.

"Shinobi, closing in-"

"We know. They're Konoha nins." Sasuke cut her off and Karin shook her head, eyes narrowing.

"No, There are a couple more that you missed, Sasuke...The Akatsuki are nearing us."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes, I know.<strong>

**It's unbearably short. But I wanted you kids to get a cliffie. :D**

**Song: Face Down- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**reviewwwww~**


	24. Chapter 24

**GUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYS!**

**GUESS WHAT.**

**I figure out what my next storyis gonna be aboooooout~:D AND IT INVOLVES TOJIRU. **

**And no, it's not a threequel. or the sequel to this, or whatever. It's a totally diff story. XD**

**It's Konoha High! :D I'm really excited to write it so I just wanted to tell you guys about it. :p**

**Anywayyys, review answering tiiime.**

**Queen of The Geeks: LOL, I feel like quite the loser now. XD And oh yes, tons of action in this! :D**

**Pinaychik13: LOL, Someone kills her...soon. :P And Itachi coming back can only mean bad, yet incredibly sexy, things will happen. u.u**

**Gaara Sempai: Did you now? :p And well, I think yoi should change it to a japanese-ish name because whn I wrote my first fanific, around 11-12 years old, I made it a normal name and people flamed it. -_- But, idk, it's whether you care or not, yanno? :pLOOOL, I'm the same way. Totally virgin yet bring on the sex stories. XD And no, I'm the same age. and I know everything about it./ :p**

**The Night's Wish: IKR? XD**

**Captainjackie1: LOLOLOL, THank you! :D I try to make them as awesome and frustrating as possible. :p**

**Shiori: I know riiight? I love that song! :D When I first heard it, I died and fell in love. :D And ikr? I hate when you're the final kill. XD**

**LoneWolfPack: Here you gooo~:D**

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: LOL, Don't worry. In the future Tojiru accidently gets her revenge. Just wait. :p**

**Cookie Darkness: LOL, You broke a door? :p Adn who's Mike? You're boooooyfriend! ;D**

**TannerDarko: LOL, Ikr? I would have peed myself if I were Tojiru. XD**

**AkautsukiFreak: OMG, I love World Is Mine! And Alice of Human Sacrifice! :D AND TOURNIQUET. You've got a good taste in music.:p**

**ALRIGHT, READ AND FAINT, KIDDOS. :D**

* * *

><p>I<em> can be tough,<em>

_I can be strong._

_But when I'm with you,_

_It's not like that at all._

* * *

><p>Orange and red blasted through the trees and Tojiru jumped away from Sasuke, grinning ear to ear.<p>

"Naruto, Sakura!" She exclaimed, opening her arms.

"Tojiru!" They both smiled and pounced into her arms.

They blasted questions at her and she laughed brushing them all off.

"I'm fine guys. Absolutely fine." Her happiness seemed to radiate off of her and make the other two members of her team grin from ear to ear.

They both unlatched themselves from the short blonde and Tojiru frowned.

"Jesus, did you grow over the days that I've been gone?"

Naruto let oyut a hearty laugh, before stopping and turning towards the barriers.

"Sasuke." He breathed and Sakura's head snapped to where he was looking.

"Sasuke?" She gasped and then narrowed her eyes.

"I should have known you were the one to take her." She growled and Sasuke 'hn'ed.

"Guys, don't be-"

"Well, well, well! Aren't I lucky?"

Everyone's heads snapped towards the voice and gasped.

Sasuke turned his head towards the barrier, giving his team a signal. They all nodded, understanding what that meant.

_Scout the area for Itachi._

"Well, bastard," Naruto growled and Sasuke turned his head to him. "looks like your rescue mission is on hold for now. Because we are currently going to join forces." Naruto smiled brightly and Tojiru peeked at the youngest Uchiha.

He looked from her to Naruto and then back to her.

"Hn." He answered and the rest of the Team seven members smiled brightly.

"Ah, little ...I've got a bone to pick with you." Kisame growled and Tojiru glared.

"Gladly. But the only bones that will be picked are gonna be from my sushi!" She taunted and the hidden mist nin growled.

"You'll regret that!" He lunged towards her and the old Team seven dispersed around the area and Sasuke stared at the short kunoichi. She caught his glance and smirked, as if to tell him to watch her back.

"I've got your back." He yelled and she grinned.

"I know." She then dodged a giant swipe and frowned when she noticed Naruto and Sakura fall to their knees, unconcious.

"Shit." She cursed before hopping away, making a shadow clone in midair.

Her shadow clone nodded and flew away, towards the unconcsious Konoha nin. Kisame smirked and created a waterclone of himself, running after hers.

She frowned and then smirked lightly when Sasuke clashed with the missing nin's waterclone.

She dodged and ducked as she half payed attention to her fight and half payed attention to her clone that was making a barrier. She let out a sigh of relief when Naruto and Sakura both became hidden under her barrier and her shadowclone disapeared with a poof. She then spared a glance to Sasuke, only to gasp in pain.

"Watch your step, jinchuriki." She shrieked as samehada ripped through her arm, tearing her skin to shreds.

She hopped inton the trees, letting a weak smile envelope her as she released the barrier and Sakura stirred. She gained conciousness and then she shook Naruto.

"He's still under the genjutsu..." She whispered and Tojiru watched curiously as she surged a bit of chakra into Naruto, watching him twitch and then snap up.

"Genjutsu..."He breathed and Sakura nodded.

Suddenly, mist surrounded the trees and Tojiru hissed.

_Stupid ass waterfall._ She hissed in her mind and then winced once again at the wound on her arm. Shesquinted asshe tried to make out shapes in the mist, but found her actions to be invalid.

"Goddamnit." She swore and then gasped as two scaly arms encircled her waist. She flicked a kunai out of her pouch and stabbed one of the arms. A growl ripped through the attacker behind her and she donkey kicked him out of the tree.

She grunted and hopped out of the tree, calling for the other three.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke!" She called and then smiled when Sakura came into view.

"Tojiru?" She whispered and the blonde nodded.

"Heal me." She winced, lifting up the bloodied arm.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and green chakra enveloped her hand as she held it over her arm. Her muscles repaired themselves, then her tissues then her skin and whatnot. Tojiru flinched as her skin sewed itself back together and then nodded in thanks to the rosette. Sakura gave a smile and both girls flicked kunais into their hands, going back to back.

"Haven't been on a mission together in a while, eh?" Tojiru laughed and Sakura smirked.

"Three years, can you keep up?"

Tojiru rolled her eyes. "Real question is can you?"

Both girls lunged into the mist, attacking clones, watching as they exploded into water.

"Where are the boys?" Tojiru yelled and searched around for Sakura.

"No idea, but this fog is getting more and more dense." Sakura's voice carried through and Tojiru frowned.

"I only know one wind jutsu, do you know any?" Tojiru asked and Sakura grunted in the distance.

"Basic ones." She replied and Tojiru began to fend off another clone.

"Use it, clear the area!" She yelled and swerved through some handsigns.

"Wind Style: Wing vibrations!" The blonde shouted and gathered chakra to her hands.

She then clapped them together with great force, rings of wind blowing away some mist.

She heard Sakura yell something and smiled when more mist was blown away. She turned to the medic-nin, sprinting over to where she was.

"Where are the others?" Tojiru asked and Sakura frowned as well.

"I don't know, but-" Sakura was cut off by an explosion and both of the girls' eyes widened.

"Oh no..." Tojiru gasped and Sakura turned to her with fearful eyes.

"It's a fullblown Akatsuki attack."

* * *

><p>Sasuke swore when the mist cleared away and he noticed that neither Tojiru nor Sakura were in sight.<p>

"Dobe, we were led away from the other two." He stated and the male blonde's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, I can see that. Where do you think-" Both boys flew backwards and Sasuke made an 'x', shielding his face from bits of fire and debris.

He swore softly and moved into a defensive attack, frowning when he looked above, seeing a giant white bird of some sort. His eyes widened when a little white blob was thrown off of the bird and landed infront of him. Cautious, he approached it, noticing that it was clay and in the shape of a spider. He jumped away from it, remembering what was said in the Bingo book.

He was going up against a missing-nin, hailing from Iwagakure. This Akatsuki member was an ex-bomber and uses clay as the bombs. He had hands on his mouth, resulting from his kekkai-genkkai. Sasuke blocked his face when the spider expanded and quickly ran through handsigns.

"Water style: Twin dragon guns!" He exclaimed, watching as two dragon heads of water protected him from the massive explosion.

* * *

><p>"We need to run to the explosion!" Sakura exclaimed, pumping chakra to her feet and Tojiru nodded, doing the same.<p>

They both blasted off, only to be pulled back down.

"Gah!" Tojiru exclaimed, smashing onto the ground with a bang.

She slowly got up, croaching into a defensive crouch. She looked over to see Sakura into hers. As the debris cleared, Tojiru instantly froze.

In front of her, was a enormus puppet, staring at her with it's souless eyes. The bad thing was, she recognized that puppet.

_"Omino-Sensei, I'm hungry." A blonde eleven-year old pouted, crossing her arms and drooping her bottom lip in a pout._

_The older man smiled and ruffled the little girls bangs, making her gasp and pat them back down. She ran to the two person table and climbed into one of the tall chairs, her two pigtails bouncing with every move she made._

_The man walked into the kitchen, leaving the hyper-active girl sitting at the table. He opened two cups of instant ramen and turned the kettle on, waiting for the water to boil. Footsteps echoed through the house as the little blonde came running into the kitchen. She gave the brown haired man a quick hug, before opening a drawer and drawing out two pairs of chopsticks. A set of pink ones and a pair of regular old fashioned ones._

_She set them onto the table and suddenly the kettle was whistling. He poured the liquid into the cups and then shut the lids, picking the two cups up and carrying them to the little table. The young girl bounced with anticipation, holding her chopsticks eagerly._

_"Has it been three minutes, Omino-sensei?" The little girl asked and the adult rolled his black eyes._

_"Not yet, Tojiru." He laughed and the girl huffed._

_"Jeez. Don't the noodles understand that I'm growing? I needa eat!" She whined and Omino laughed, making her giggle with him. _

_He suddenly stopped laughing and the blonde looked up at him curiously._

_"We're gonna have another drill. Go make a barrier around you and hide." He stated seriously, but with a smile. _

_The pigtailed blonde nodded slowly, unsure of what his intentions were. She ran over to a crate, opening it and then scrunching her brows in concentration. She pressed her two tiny palms against the crate, smiling triumphantly and looking over to her sensei. He nodded happily and she grinned, climbing into the box and looking through the two peepholes. She watched as her sensei poofed over to their couch and stuffed her chopsticks into the couch. She opened her mouth to ask, but decided against it._

_It was a drill afterall._

_He poofed back to the table and sat down at his spot at the table, pulling her ramen towards him. He now sat non-chalently at their table, chopsticks ready and getting ready to eat one of the cups of ramen. The front door then snapped open and Tojiru almost gasped. Her sensei however, just lifted his head up curiously to the door._

_In the door, stood two men, both dressed in identical black cloaks with red cloaks. The first man was short and looked as though he was hunched down on the ground and walked as if he was crawling on all fours. He had odd hair, bald with three lines of hair, tied in what looked like ponytails. There was a teenage-ish boy beside him, who had blonde hair, much like her own, which was up in a half pony tail._

_"Where is the jinchuriki?" The hunched man growled and Tojiru frowned._

_He sounds like he has a throat ache._

_Omino looked confused and then put down his chopsticks._

_"Jin...churiki?" He spoke, as if confused._

_It then hit Tojiru. Her sensei was hiding her._

_"Don't play dumb." The man growled again and nodded to the blonde haired man "Search the area."_

_The blonde glared, but nodded. "Fine, Sasori-danna." He left with a poof._

_"Now, where is the jinchuriki? I am not a patient man." He stated and Omino raised a brow._

_"Neither am I. Now please, inform me of what you call a jinchuriki." Omino replied, crossing his arms and resting completely content at the table._

_The puppet growled and the mask across his mouth broke off, making Tojiru shiver involitarily._

_A puppet._

_"Then we have no use for you." The puppet stated, before opening his mouth and spitting out thousands of senbon needles._

"Sasori." Tojiru breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>OH NOOOOOOOOOO, There are Akatsukis everywhere. :p<strong>

**Song is: I wish you were here by Avril Lavigne**

**REVIIIIIEW~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow, late update.**

**My bad.**

**haha.**

**okay so, i'm dead tired. i've been studying like a madwoman for my exams, which are soon.**

**not fun.**

**so,i'll make this quick and answer reviews~**

**Tannerdarko: LOL, me neither. XD And thank you! :D**

**Shiori: OH, SHIT'S GOING DOWN IN THIS CHAPPIE. :p Get exciteeeed~**

**Pinaychik13: AGREED. And Naruto's mom. :p**

**Gaara Sempai: LOL, I love Sasori, too. :p He's hot. even if he's kakashi's age. although Kaka-sensei's hot. (Tojiru:Someone's got the hots for my teacher~) SHUT UP, OR I'LL MAKE A ONE SHOT LEMON WITH YOU TWO. (Tojiru: AJHSDJKDVBSJKSD. EW.) Well, now that she's gone... Anyways, awww, you killed the story? :c Don't worry, I killed exactly 17 of mine. XD Either I had writer's block on them or I just lost motivation for that character. :p oh well. Stories come and go~ AND OH NO, NOT ORO-PEDO D: And no barfing on my story or the comp. then we'll both be sad.**

**Queen Of Geeks: HA, Beware of cliff hangers. They're in pretty much every chapter. :p**

**Akatsukifreak: Woop! High five for good music! :D And thank you! :D**

**XcrazyXnarutoXloverX: LOL, I love lockers. they are the best part of my day. XD Mainly cause my lock is pink. it makes me happy. :p And your answer to your review is short cause _i'm_ tired.~ ;)**

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: KJSDBIUJSDVB, I WANT THAT SHIRT. REALLY BADLY. :P And omf, I used to love that band! :D I was actually going to use 'Call me when you're sober' for one chappie, but I think I changed it. I hope that didn't spoil anychappies... :$**

**CookieDarkness: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL, AWWWWWWWWKS. DJKHBVJK, LOL. I just died. He;s your step dad? XD My ex is name Michael. But we broke up...7 times. I still like him but he only thinks of us as best friends. :cOh well, I've kinda given up on love...Other than Tojiru's lovelife, of course. (Tojiru: KJIDHBSKGBVD, WHO THE HELL HAVE YOU MADE ME MAKEOUT WITH OR HAVE SEX WITH?) Can it, Toji-chan. Back under the bed you goo. AND YAAAY, I'M SO EXCITED TO WRITE THE STORY~ LEGIT, I WROTE THIS FIRST CHAPPIE AND IT'S A REALLY FUN STORY :) Omg, I'm not posting it until this is done. :p**

**Captainjackie1: Don't worry, I got your review~ :) And I'm glad you figured out that 'Tachi-Chan is coming up in the next chappies or so. :)**

**READ ON, YOU POTATO FARMERS.**

**No offense to actually potato farmers or if you guys are allergic to potatoes. **

**I'mma shut up now.**

* * *

><p><em>Better watch out,<em>

_Going for the knockout._

_And I won't stop 'till I'm on top now,_

_Not gonna give up until I get what's mine._

_Now watch me shine._

* * *

><p>"Move!"<p>

Sakura flicked a kunai out and lunged over to the blonde kunoichi, pushing her down and deflecting several senbon needles that had spit out of the puppet's mouth. The blonde hit the ground with a thud and Sakura got ready for another round of senbon. Tojiru slowly crawled to a tree and Sakura glared as she dodged another set of 100 or so senbon needles. She watched as her teamate hid behind a tree and it suddenly hit Sakura.

Tojiru was scared.

Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped. Tojiru was never scared. Not when she went up against 75 other genin on her own when she was a genin and not when she went on her first solo jounin mission.

_Something must have happened for her to be so afraid of this enemy, _Sakura thought and dodged another set of senbon needles. She jumped away, onto a tree branch and hid from the puppet. He growled something that Sakura didn't hear and she stealthily jumped down, crouching infront of the blonde kunoichi.

"Goddamnit, Tojiru!" She growled and the blonde's head snapped up to the rosette's face, fear showing in her gray-ish eyes. "You need to fight!" She yelled and the blonde shook her head.

"N-no. He K-k-killed my sensei, and-"

"Then show him all that your old sensei taught you. Show your sensei that his efforts were not in vain." Sakura smiled and a grin slowly made it's way on her face.

"I-I will." She stated and then stood up.

"I will!" She said more confidently and Sakura smiled.

"Atta girl! Let's go!"

Both girl's jumped out from the tree and got into their fighting stances.

"I've got offense, you can take defense. We need you more then we need me on the field." Tojiru yelled and Sakura frowned but nodded, knowing it was true.

The medic-nin's safety _was_ top prority on the battle field.

"Ah, so this is who beat Kisame? Well, let's end this quickly, I'm not a patient man." The puppet stated and Tojiru smirked.

"Neither am I." She quoted her sensei and charged into battle.

Sakura ran in behind her, dodging the thousands of senbon needles that flew at them. She watched as the petite ninja infront of her was doing her own little dodging dance and was quite shocked at how flexible her body was. She twisted around them, flipped over them and she seemed to just float through them, at the speed she was going.

Eventually, the puppet's mouth closed and Tojiru and Sakura were both panting and trying to regain their breathing. Sakura turned her head to Tojiru for a brief second and they nodded to eachother, before sprinting head on.

"This is taking a lot longer than it should have." The puppet growled and Tojiru smirked.

"Don't count us out, you wooden dickface!" She yelled and brought her fistback, smashing it onto the ground.

Sakura quickly maneuvered through the rocks, as the puppet had some trouble with the cracks in the ground. She jumped over the puppet, landing behind him. His tail lashed out and scratched Tojiru's left arm, but Tojiru payed no heed to it. She jumped back and Sasori's tail coiled back behind him. Sakura smiled and gripped it in a vice like grip. The puppet began to talk but Sakura pumped chakra to her muscles and began to swing him around by his tail. Tojiru jumped into the air, bringing her fist back and exerting a little bit of chakra into it. Gravity began to take it's place and she began to steadily fall back towards the ground. She smirked as she calculated her timing perfectly. She charged her fist down, crashing into the dead-center of his back. She pushed the puppet towards the ground, smirking when she heard a satisfying crack and they hit the ground. Shards of rock stuck in her skin but she ignored it.

Smoke filled the area and Tojiru jumped back to her rosette companion. Both were panting and Tojiru cringed and gripped her left arm.

"Ah, my arm." She growled and Sakura frowned.

"Let's see."

Tojiru let go of her arm and went to lift it up but found she couldn't do it. Her eyes widened and she tried again but found that once again she couldn't.

"Sakura, I can't-" She started and Sakura gasped.

"You-You're poisoned!" She exclaimed and they heard a snicker in the distance. Both girls turned their heads towards it.

In the debris, they say a boy, who looked to be around 17. He had calm brown eyes and unruly red hair. He was smirking and Tojiru cringed as her other arm went limp.

"Sakura-"

She fell to her knees and then to her stomach. Sakura swore and reached into her pack, retrieving the antidote that she had cure Kankuro with. She went to stab it into the girl's leg but gasped when the blonde flew away. She then got into an offensive stance infront of the redhead.

"Don't worry, the poison will only numb her limbs. We need her alive when we extract the Eight-tailed Sarabi." Sasori stated and Sakura ground her teeth.

Suddenly, Sasori twitched his fingers and Tojiru sprinted towards Sakura, a kunai in hand.

"Sakura! Watch out!" Tojiru yelled and Sakura dodged to the left as Tojiru swiped her kunai to the right.

"Ah, so you're going to help her? Well, then. We're just going to have to tire her out." Sakura glared at the redhead and Tojiru growled.

The blonde mouthed several words to the rosette, but Sakura didn't understand. After afew minutes, Sakura finally got the words.

_You need to cut the strings._

Sakura only had one question._ How? _She narrowed her eyes and flicked a kunai into her hand, getting into an offensive stance. Tojiru did the same and the girls charged at eachother. Sakura weaved through some handsigns and two other pink haired medic-nin began to run beside her. They all faked an attack to Tojiru, but then they all flew behind her and cut the chakra strings with a kunai. Sasori glared and cursed, when the blonde kunoichi fell to the ground. Sakura smirked and her shadowclones all went and attacked the puppet.

Sasori went to use a summoning scroll, but got punched by Sakura's chakra filled fist. His body cracked, and then fell apart. She saw something fall from the body and begin to crawl away and the rosette's eyes widened. She lunged for it, only to find it was a heart. She picked it up and cringed, as she felt it still beating. She then gulped and pumped chakra to her hand, crushing her hand around it and holding back the vile from the back of her throat.

The heart's blood and the contents of it exploded everywhere and Sakura used all her will-power not to gag. She dropped the dead organ and wiped her hand on her skirt, reaching into her skirt and yanking out the antidote. She kneeled beside the blonde kunoichi and bit the cap off of the needle, stabbing it swiftly in to her leg. She waited a couple seconds, waiting for the blonde's eyes to open.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She yelled and pressed her head to the blonde's chest. She smiled as she heard the faint beating of her heart and fistpumped. She watched as her finger twitched and then her toes.

"D-Did we win?" She whispered and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, we did and-"

"Sakura-chan! We need help!" Naruto yelled and Sakura patted the blonde's cheek.

"Stay here. I need to help." The rosette anounced, before running off.

She heard a grunt of pain and her eyes snapped open. Tojiru wobbled onto her legs and winced. She scanned the battle field for him and gasped when she saw him. She grimaced and tried to ignore the throbbing pain that seemed to embed itself in all her muscles. She lunged infront of him, taking all three kunai that were aimed for the back of his head by an ebony haired shinobi. She grunted as they embedded themselves into her arm and she began to fall to the ground. Arms encircled around her waist and held her in them.

"Itachi. We must go. Sasori was defeated and we are retreating." Kisame announced to the heir to the Uchiha throne.

Itachi nodded and smirked to his brother. Sasuke set Tojiru on the ground and flicked a kunai to the elder Uchiha's face. Itachi easily caught it and poofed away, making Sasuke swear.

"He's gone again." Another poof was heard and Sasuke jumped back, only to see Itachi heaved the unconcious girl into his arms.

"Sorry, Sasuke. Maybe next time." He smirked and Sasuke lunged towards him, katana poised to strike.

He swung and a poof was heard before it hit. Poofs were heard all around the clearing and Naruto and Sakura stumbled over.

"Damnit, they retreated, dattebayo! Where's Tojiru, she wasn't hurt was she?" Naruto looked around the clearing and Sakura's eyes widened.

"She...She wasn't...?" She narrowed her eyes and Sasuke glared at the two Konoha nins.

His eyes widened the tiniest bit as he felt the mark on his wrist fade away.

* * *

><p><strong>KJUDSBKJUSBJUKI.<strong>

**OMG.**

**Song: Watch me SHine by Joanna Pacitti**

**REVIEW.**


	26. Chapter 26

**OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHO, I was feeling particularily evil when I wrote the next few chapters. **

**BWAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Win.**

**Kso, I'll just write reviews and then you can alll dwell on this chappie. :p**

**Tannerdarko: Let's just say that the_ Akatsuki_ didn't get her. bwahahaha! ;p**

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: LOL, I made Itachi read your review. His eyes got all wide, he scooped up Tojiru and then hightailed it to godknows where. I told him to run too. He's heading south, just so you know~~ :)**

**The Name Is Greed: HA. :p**

**Pinaychik13: Ohohoho, I put it in there, except I made it a wee bit more kid friendly. ;p U should be excited now. BWAHAHAHA.**

**Akatsukifreak: That he is! :D**

**Gaara Sempai: Haha, I reviewed, so don't worry. :p And I'm lovin' the special mention I got in the first chapter...I danced a bit. :p Anyways, I'm sorry aboyut your kitty. :c And ikr? I hate animal abuse. :c Also, I'll message you about the storyyyy~ Don't be angry at my review, btw. D:**

**Ninja Trio's Best: LOL, I love roleplaying. :D I don't have a tumblr though. XD I've actually never seen anyone rp-ing on tumblr... :p**

**ALRIGHTY, CHILDREN. COMMENCE THY READING.**

* * *

><p><em>You better run, run, run, run, run.<em>

_Cause there's gonna be some hell today._

_Yeah, run, run, run, run, run._

_And that's the only thing I'm gonna say._

* * *

><p>Tojiru didn't feel like moving.<p>

She felt sore, her muscles ached and she felt dirty because she could feel all the blood caked onto her skin.

She felt gross and she didn't want to move.

Of course, the last thing she remembered was taking a couple kunai for Sasuke and she didn't really know who threw them but she had a feeling that she wasn't in a good predicament. If she were with Sasuke, Sakura would have healed her and washed her already. However, she was dirty and sore so she guessed she was with an enemy. Of course, she was currently in a comfy bed so she was rather confused about it all. She huffed quietly, with her eyes remaining closed, the only moving she did was the slow rise and fall of her chest. She searched for chakra signatures and almost gasped when she only felt one.

And it was in the same room as her.

This chakra was so tainted and it felt as though it was suffocating her senses. She almost snapped up, but decided against, continuing to search for any other chakra. She almost frowned when she noticed that there was nobody in atleast a 97 kilometer radius.

"I know you're awake." A velvety voice stated and she finally opened one eye and glared halfheartedly.

"If it's info you want, I'm not going to speak." Her voice was hoarse and she frowned.

She pulled herself up and rested against the headboard, glaring at the eldest Uchiha.

"It's not info I want." He stated calmly and she laughed humourlessly.

"Oh, that's right. The Akatsuki want me and my bijuu."

The eldest Uchiha regarded her, his calculating eyes calm.

"No, that's not my intention. The Akatsuki do not know where I am." He stated and Tojiru cocked an eyebrow up.

"Oh?"

Both shinobis stared at eachother. Both calculating. Tojiru frowned. If he was not bringing her to the Akatsuki and he didn't want info...Then why was she here?

"Why the hell are Uchihas so goddamn confusing?" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

Itachi watched the girl in amusment. Of course, he knew about the relationship his little brother had with her and he was quite pleased that his brother had chosen such a feisty woman to carry on the Uchiha name. In a way, the girl had reminded him in some ways of his mother, Mikoto, who was very protective of who she cares about and headstrong.

He thought of the way she had stumbled and saved Sasuke from his shadowclone's kunais and the way she endangered herself, rather than making Sakura go offense against Sasori. He took in her appearence. She had a pretty face, grey-blue eyes that had nice,thick eyelashes framing them and two thin whisker markings on her face with a petite nose. The Kunoichi had a a full bottom lip and a medium sized top lip. She had an appreaciated bust and wasn't chubby, other than her cheeks. Although, Itachi wouldn't really consider her cheeks chubby, they were just a wee bit plump. Her blonde hair seemed to have grown longer and thicker rather than keeping it short after he cut it. The blonde was short, very short, which contrasted greatly with the height of his brother who was around six foot. She, however, didn't even look five foot yet. Four-eleven would sufficefor her height.

"You need to stay awake from Sasuke." Itachi announced and Tojiru's eyes widened.

"Oh? And why's that?" She shouted, wincing as she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"He needs to focus on his revenge." He replied and Tojiru twitched, a red anger vein appearing on her forehead.

"Oh, he can't see me, because you're too busy making his life miserable? Oh, I'm sorry, your Royal Swineass. I'll get right on that!" She shrieked and the Uchiha heir glared.

"You don't understand the situation." He responded, in a calm voice but his eyes continued to glare a lethal glare.

"I don't care if I don't understand the situation. All I know is that you're a jackass and I hope Sasuke deafeats you." She stated and Itachi smirked.

"Continue to talk back to me and you will regret it." He stated and Tojiru rolled her eyes.

"I'm already in hell, so what's the worse you can do? Your organisation needs me alive so you can't kill me." She smirked smugly and then there was prescence behind her and a hot breath on her ear.

"Yes, but this little break can either be heaven _or_ hell. Choose wisely." She shivered involuntarily and Itachi poofed away from behind her.

She screamed and plopped back down on the bed, shrieking in anger once again when she felt all her muscle protest.

Apparently, with Uchihas, she just can't win.

* * *

><p>"Teme, Me and Sakura are here to bring you back to Konoha, dattebayo." Naruto announced, advancing on the retreating raven haired teen.<p>

Sasuke glared and jerked back a step.

"No, I'm getting her back."

"Sasuke, we can work as a team. Just come back to Konoha!" Sakura pleaded and he turned his glare onto her.

"I'm taking back what's mine." He stated coldly and Naruto glared.

"She's isn't _yours_, teme. She-" Sasuke cut him off with a smirk.

"Oh, but she is." And with that, he blasted into the trees.

"Great, we failed two missions." Sakura shrieked and Naruto frowned.

"Not yet, we haven't. We're going to get her back, dattebayo." Naruto replied determinedly and Sakura wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Yeah." She nodded and sniffed.

"Let's go. We've gotta find her, dattebayo!" He exclaimed and both Konoha ninjas jumped into the trees.

* * *

><p>"FUCK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as her toe came into contact with her bed's post.<p>

She chanted that cuss until the pain finally ebbed away and then kicked the bed post, glaring at anything.

She had been cooped up in that one room for about two hours because _someone_ locked the door. There was absolutely nothing to do in the room and as much as she wanted to just break through the cabin, she didn't know where she was. And, as Shikamaru would put it, it would be rather troublesome if she were to run into any enemy ninjas because she was still slightly injured.

She had fallen asleep during her two hours and when she had woken up, she noticed that someone had bandaged her, which showed how terribly banged up she was.

"GODDAMNIT, UCHIHA! I KNOW YOU'RE FUCKING HERE." She shrieked and banged her tiny fists on the door.

She shrieked again, closing her eyes and banging harder on the wooden surface. She opened her eyes when her fists began to hit something softer than the door, but still rather firm.

And warm.

And had a scent that could be classified as Musky,Sexy, Man smell.

Which was a good smell.

She cracked one eye open and slowly ceased her continuous hitting. She slowly moved her gaze up, only to meet a red sharingan that swirled lazily. As quick as light, she flew a punch at the eldest Uchiha's stomach, which he easily caught. She huffed and threw another,and he shot his other hand out and caught it, her tiny fist the size of his palm. She rammed her knee up, olnly to be twisted around and pinned to the ground, Itachi stradling the smaller girl's hips, holding her hands together behind her back and using his other hand to sweep away his bangs.

"You move fast, Kunoichi." He stated and Tojiru snorted.

"Obviously not fast enough." She huffed and began to attempt to squirm out of his grasp.

He watched, amused, and he let go of her hands and got up off her back. He turned and nodded to a tray in the hallway and she got up on her knees, rubbing her wrists. She glared at the food that seemed to have been made by the gods.

"Hn." He walked over and picked up the tray, setting it down infront of her and locking the door once again. He sat across from her, indian style and gazed at her. She glared and turned her head away.

"I'd rather die than eat." She stated and Itachi smirked.

"You do know that if you die, you'll be granting my wish." He replied and her glare intensified.

She picked up the plate and almost smiled when she noticed it was glass. She moved her eyes discreetly to Itachi face and almost smirked when she noticed his sharingan was turned off. She looked down at her plate of food and, with the most lady-likeness she could muster, shoved it down her throat. She swallowed and then watched as Itachi moved his chopsticks down to his food, and then to his mouth. He closed his eyes, as if thoughtfully chewing, and she smirked. She rammed the plate across his head and her eyes widened when the body poofed.

"Shit."

She sprinted to the other side of the room and body checked the wall, hoping it would break.

...It didn't.

She yelped when her body was thrown across the room and coughed when blood filled her mouth from the impact. Hands wapped around her throat in a vice-like grip and slowly dragged her up the wall. She shut her eyes tightly and blindly sent her legs kicking. She felt a hand grip her right ankle and she opened her eyes, swiftly punching the man in the face.

He dropped her and skidded back a few steps. Tojiru rolled across the room and shakily got up onto her legs. She summoned chakra to her legs and sprinted to the door, not daring to look behind her yet. She slammed the door behind her and sprinted down the hallway and a strikingly surprising pace. She glanced behind her and smirked when he wasn't on her tail. She turned her head back to the front and gasped when she came straIght into contact with a hard chest. She bounced back and onto her hindquarters and groaned when her head smacked onto the ground. She fluttered open her eyes, only to curse. Her vision was foggy and everything was spinning. Black dots lined her vision and the last thing she saw was the smug face of Itachi Uchiha looking down on her.

* * *

><p>Itachi walked out of the bushes, his face set in an unreadable expession. His brother seemed to be tracking him rather well and the kunoichi had gotten rather feisty at dinner. He walked towards the tiny cabin, opening the door and locking it behind him. He needed a plan, for when his brother finally finds them. He has left a trail leading to the house so it would be easier to track and yet, Itachi had no plan.<p>

His brother obviously liked her and the feeling seemed tobe mutual. Now, Sasuke may forget about his revenge and that would jeapordize everything. He needed to think.

Sasuke was betrayed once before...So why not again?

Itachi felt a smirk tug at the corners of his lips as he slowly formulated a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Song was <span>Run Devil Run<span> by Ke$ha!**

**I like-ith that song. :p**

**REVIEW.**


	27. Chapter 27

**OKAYY GUUUUYS. :P **

**Alright so, I got a PM asking what is with the jinchurikis and shit. So I'mma order them, right here and right now.**

**One tails-Gaara**

**Two Tails-Yagura**

**Four tails- Roshi**

**Four tails- Han**

**Five tails-Utakata**

**Six tails- Fu**

**Seven Tails- Killer B**

**Eight Tails- Tojiru Namikaze**

**Nine tails- Naruto Uzumaki.**

**I kicked out(haha) Yugito Nii because she was the two tailed cat and I wanted Tojiru to be a cat but also the eight tails so bam, everyone moved down a tail except Gaara and Naruto.**

**K, we good?**

**K. :p**

**Oh and, I'd just like to say that I effing love my reviewers. Like, as I was reading your reviews I begant o think about how much of a fail this story would be without you guys! XD Liek, seriously, you guys are my motivation and I love you all for it. :)**

**The Name Is Greed: I HOPE YOU'RE THINKING PERVERTED. :D**

**Tannerdarko: He's Itachi Uchiha. He's aloud to be creepy. ;p **

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: JUSDG, You're like, a magnet for danger. :p And I hope Itachi is doing what you think he's doing. just to piss you off. ;) Jks, :p**

**Gaara Sempai: I wish Itachi was all fluffy and warm. But he's cold and dead. And that makes me sad. :c LOL, My cat used to knead my blanket and I was sad cause he'd drag it across the house and hide it. I'd be ike, Awww, :c. But anywaaaays. :p You and Pablo both know me so well. XD And psh, more like four days. ;p**

**Pinaychik13: DAMN STRAIGHT IT IS. :D**

**Shiori: Unfair. I hate exams. -.- :p And lul, Itachi is teh smex. :p ;s why 'sex' happened. **

**CookieDarkness: HKSDCUGVDUIHB. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D This chappie is your present. :p And psssssh, I used to date a 'Michael'. His name is spelt 'Mykeal' though. :p We're like, friends but I don't LIKE like him anymore, which makes it non-awkward. :) And don't worry. Atleast you reviewed!:p**

**Captainjackie1: Be excited. :p I know I am. :p**

**KagomeUchiha101: OL, thank you! :) And I was stalking your profile and I have to agree. Kagome is totally useless and needs to stop yelling' INUYASHA!' every two seconds. :p**

**ALRIGHTY, READ ONNNN! :)**

**Ps. Try not to pee yourself in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>What's in front of me?, I just can't believe <em>

_Oh, you're tempting me _

_Candy you're so sweet _

_It's been too long _

_Oh, it feels so wrong _

_Danger, Danger, candy from a stranger._

_...Song switch..._

_Couldn't take the blame, sick with shame_

_Must be exhausting to lose your own game_

_selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded_

_You can't play the victim this time and you're too late_

* * *

><p>Tojiru was fed up.<p>

She got her ass handed to her and then she was totally knocked out and now she didn't know what day it was or how many days its been or anything. She basically just knows that she was taken, once again, and had her ass handed to her by an incredibly hot, I mean, incredibly stupid Missing-Nin named Itachi Uchiha.

At first, she hadn't cared that he had totally owned her, she could just catch him unaware once again, and escape. That is, until she found he drugged her food. And it wasn't a rapist move, Tjiru understood that. It was rather a precaution. The drug that had been put into her food was one that locks away your chakra. Tojiru has used it once before and she then understood why ninjas were so angry when it has been used against them. Tojiru huffed, she hated not being able to do anything. She had no chakra, so it's not like she could punch anything. She had to sit on her bed and glare at things.

_How the hell does Rock Lee stand not having chakra? _She asked herself and then huffed.

She rubbed her temples and sighed, flopping her head down on the mound of fluffy pillows. She reached into her back pocket, reaching for her bottle of sake-

Only to find it wasn't there.

She shot up in the bed and glanced around wildly. Her backpack was still in Konoha. Which means she has no sake. At all. She bounded out of the bed and ran over to the polished door.

"Itachi,Itachi,Itachi,Itachi,Itachi,Ita-" She took another breath and continued,"-chi,Itachi!"

There was no response and she sighed, knowing she was going to have to do_ the _approach.

"I'll be a good little kunoichi if you just get me _one_ thing!" She pleaded through the door and suddenly jumped back as the door immediatly flung open.

"Tch, jerk." She huffed and Itachi eyes her wearily.

"Okay. Two bottles of Sake. That's all. And then I'll be a good girl." She stated and Itachi stared at her blankly, before she saw something flicker in his sharingan eyes.

"Hn." He replied and Tojiru frowned.

"So, you'll get it, right?" She asked, fretting a bit when he left the room and closed the door.

She sighed when she heard the faint click of the lock. No sake. She sulked back to her bed and curled into a little ball, feeling slightly depressed. Her door suddenly flew open and Itachi came in, holding five bottles of sake.

"Don't drink them all at once." He advised in his cold voice and Tojiru smiled, not really listening.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." She grinned and shooed him out of her room.

She smiled when she heard the faint click of her door and she hurriedly popped open the first bottle.

* * *

><p>Itachi smirked. His plan had taken a turn for the better and his brother was approaching quickly...And not with a team.<p>

He was, for the first time in a while, excited for the events that were about to unfold. It was as if he were the puppet master and his little brother and his girlfriend were the puppets.

In a game like this, Itachi was sure to win.

* * *

><p>The blonde downed the fourth bottle of the alchoholic beverages that Itachi had given a fuzzy head, she began to stumble around the room, giggling when she fell onto the floor.<p>

"You'd think," She began to nobody in particular, "That I'd have good balance 'cause I'mma Kunoichi...But I don't!" She laughed hysterically and then walked over to the door.

She clumsily jiggled the handle and then gasped when she found that it was unlocked.

"Woah, woah, woah. I'mma silly ninja! It was unlocked!" She thumped herself on the head, giggling at her own stupidity.

"Hey, 'Tachiiiiii!" She sang and the dull, black haired man walked out of one of the three rooms.

She stumbled over to him and collapsed into his arms. She began to laugh and then looked up at his face, her hazy eyes smiling at him. The blush across her cheeks was not because of the intimacy but because of the alcohol that was in her system.

"Y'know what?" She asked, blinking up at him.

He didn't answer, but urged her to go on with his eyes.

"You _kinda_ look like Sasuke. You both have this sexy-ness that _apparently _only Uchihas can get. Which is sad, 'cause_ I'm _not an Uchiha so I guess I'll never be sexy..." She trailed off and Itachi smirked.

Perfect.

He led her outside and she giggled, following him. He opened the door and she stumbled out, laughing a bit. Itachi took her shoulders and smirked, looking into her eyes.

His brother was_ so _close.

She looked up at him, confused at the whole scene.

Itachi smashed his lips onto hers and began to kiss her intimately. Tojiru's eyes widened.

What the hell.

She wasn't sure what to do. Sure, he was a good kisser and even in her drunken state, she knew that he was better than Sasuke but...There were no fireworks. He bit and sucked on her swollen lips and she furrowed her brows and only contributed the tiniest bit. When she kissed Sasuke, it was like someone was sending electricty into her veins. When she kissed Itachi...It just felt like lust.

He broke away, smirking to the side.

"T...Tojiru?" A voice stumbled out and Tojiru put two fingers to her mouth and slowly turned her head towards the forest.

There, infront of the green trees, was a pissed of Sasuke Uchiha.

Tojiru seemed to have instantly sobered up and a choked sob left her swollen lips. Tears gathered in her eyes and she gazed fearfully at the youngest Uchiha.

"Sasuke, I-"He cut her off.

"Save it."

Her heart seemed to have shatter into a million pieced and she let out a choked sob. He tore his gaze from her to his brother and a chidori enveloped his hand.

"Today, you die."

* * *

><p>She shakily reached for the fifth and final bottle of sake that Itachi gave her. She slowly opened it and dropped the cap on the ground. She raised it to her lips and downed the liquid. She continued to chug the liquid, not caring as a bit of it leeked out of her mouth. She gulped the last bit and slammed the glass bottle on the ground, the glass shattering all over the room.<p>

She angrily wiped away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes and then she let out an angry huff. The two remaining Uchihas have been fighting for who knows how long, and Tojiru had been forced into a room, the door locked and all. She had been hearing the sounds of fighting for a while and fretted when Sasuke occasionally let out a cry or a whimper.

No matter how badly she wanted to help, she knew that she shouldn't interfere. Sasuke has been working his whole life to achieve this and she wouldn't interfere. Somewhere, deep inside, she knew something was going to happen. And she wasn't sure if it was good or not.

Silence. That's all she heard.

She sat up on the bed, slowly getting up. She placed her feet on the ground and cringed when the crunch of glass echoed beneath her feet. She walked over to the door, placing her ear against the cold, smooth surface.

Still quiet.

She took a couple steps back and then shut her eyes, bracing herself. She ran at the door, slamming herself against it. The hinges on the door broke off and the door crashed to the other side of the hallway.

She frowned, staring at the short hallway. The door that led to the outside was closed aswell, so she sighed, rubbing her aching shoulder and sprinting to it. She threw herself at it, making it crash to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. Hot. Damn.<strong>

**Wow.**

**Song today: _Candy from A Stranger_ by _Myah Marie_ and_ Call Me When You're Sober_ by _Evanescense_**

**kkkkkk, review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**OH MY GAAAAW. **

**Drama-rama, much? :p Ha, I enjoyed writing that chapter, does that make me mean? XD**

**(Tojiru: Yes, you made me kiss my ex-boyfriend's brother while he was watching. Thanks)**

**You're welcome! :D**

**ANyways, I'mma answer your reviews noooow~ :)**

**Pinaychik13: That is a good song. :p And She did break a door :p But I'm not so sure Itachi dies. ;)**

**Gaara Sempai: Nuuuuu~ I don't find it any better or any worse. D: And ha, alike in so many ways. :p Guys are assholes. I know this for a fact. :l And perhaps experience. :p And his hair is pink? Nobody in my city has exotic hair...My home is boring. :c Aw, you discontinued it? :c That's so sad. D: And psh, I love that song. :p AND HAH, I'M GLAD SOMEONE WAS STUNNED BY TEH ITACHI MAKEOUT. :D**

**Shiori: No, no. Not gay. :p And ha, I wish I were Tojiru. She's just so lucky! D: It's unfair, yanno? :p And it's true. She's been nagging me to study for like, the past month now. :p **

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: LUL, My mom would never watch it with me! XD I tried saying 'Hn' but my friends was like, 'Whut does that mean.' and I was like, "Nevermind." :p So now I just say it in my head. **

**Cookie Darkness: LOL, I lvoe your reviews, random or not! XD**

**The Name Is Greed: Ikr, I feel so bad for Sasu-cakes. :c But, it just goes intot he story, yannnoooo~? :) Don't worry, everything just may turn out fiiiine. :)**

**Queen Of The Geeks: LOL, She's been drinking since she's 14, she has built up a tolerance. Although, she shouldn't be drinking cause it's bad and stuff. :p**

**Tannerdarko: WOOP, WOOP!:p**

**Akatsukifreak: Smexy is right! XD**

**KagomeUchiha101: LOL, Updated! ;) And I'm glad you liked. :D**

**NOW READ, HUNNY BUNCHEEEES~**

* * *

><p><em>His little whispers,<em>

_Love Me, Love Me_

_That's all I ask for,_

_Love Me, Love Me._

_He battered his fists to feel something,_

_Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something._

* * *

><p>She rolled off of the fallen door and onto her back. She coughed a few times, the smoke in the air almost suffocating. She got onto her hands and knees and then shakily stood up, rubbing her shoulder. That door was a lot harder to bodycheck open.<p>

She looked around the clearing, instantly spotting a raven haired boy through the debris. She sprinted to him, stopping about a meter away.

In front of her, sat Sasuke Uchiha, victor of the fight. Beside him, lay his elder brother, beaten and deceased. The raven haired teen was panting hard and looked to be on the brink of death but nonetheless alive. Tojiru stared at the deceased elder Uchiha and Sasuke glared at her.

"Come to say your final goodbyes to your affair?" He stated coldly and she felt tears and anger prickle through her.

"We didn't have an affair." She spat out and he let out a dead chuckle.

"Oh, so you just suck faces with random people, right?" He replied bitterly and she wiped her eyes.

"I didn't engage the kiss!" She yelled and Sasuke glared at her, shakily getting on his feet.

"You didn't stop it either." He unsheathed his blade and Tojiru let out a choked sob.

"I was drunk." She stated and picked up a kunai on the ground.

"Hn."

She twirled it around her finger and Sasuke's body flickered infront of her. She narrowed her eyes and spun around, clashing with the kusanagi of Sasuke. Even in his weakened state, Tojiru was having trouble with the brute strength he was using. She jumped away, panting heavily. She had no chakra and she knew that she probably wasn't getting out of this fight alive.

"Sasuke, it didn't mean anything!"She shrieked and he continued to glare from the other side of the clearing.

A chidori lit his hand and thousands of birds sounded through the area. Tojiru's eyes widened and she felt them sting.

"Sasuke, I love you! I didn't-" He cut her off.

"Itachi once loved me too. He then betrayed me and killed my clan. You're no different than him, you deserve to die." His voice rang through her head and she dropped the kunai she was holding.

_You deserve to die._

It echoed through her mind, shaking her to the very core. She froze, not able to move as her charged at her, chidori lit and quickly advancing on her. Her body was snatched into someone's arms and 'Rasengan!' was heard.

"Tojiru, are you alright?" A pink haired medic-nin asked and the blonde kunoichi gave no answer, just staring into the sky with a haunted look in her eyes.

"He tried to kill me." She whispered and Sakura glanced down at the broken blonde sympathetically.

"You're almost out of chakra, and you've got a great amount of alcohol in you...If I don't-" She glance down at the blonde, only to find her already unconcious.

"Teme! You need to come back to Konoha! We-" Sakura heaved the girl into her arms and cut the orange ninja off.

"Naruto, we need to go!" She yelled and Naruto glared at the defeated Uchiha.

"This isn't over." He growled, before jumping into the trees, folllowing the rosette and his sister.

* * *

><p>Sasuke dragged his feet towards his defeated brother and felt his eyelids growing weaker. He fell to his knees, and then his torso hit the ground. His eyelids shut and a masked Akatsuki member walked out of the trees.<p>

"Well, lookie here..." He smirked behind his mask and walked over to both Uchihas.

He threw the dead body over his shoulder and then picked up the unconcious Sasuke.

"Well, well, welll..." He laughed and vanished through the air.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Naruto bursted through the Hokage's doors and Tsunade didn't look up from her papers.<p>

"I'm busy." She stated and then grumpily gazed up.

Her eyes widened at the sight of two panting shinobis and an unconcious kunoichi. She narrowed her eyes and got up from behind her door and walked over.

"I want a full report." She stated calmly and Sakura handed the girl to the Hokage.

"Tch, at least you got her here in one piece." Tsunade laughed a bit and walked towards her desk, the girl hanging limp in her one arm. She used the other arm to clear off her desk and the two battered shinobi's watched as the papers fluttered to the ground.

She layed the girl on the desk and then turned to Naruto and Sakura, a smirk on her face.

"So, that mission was a success, I believe? I-"

"He tried to kill her, Baa-chan." Naruto cut the Hokage off and her eyes widened, the sarcastic look on her face wiped off.

"Is that so?" She asked,but both Ninjas knew it was a rhetorical question.

The Hokage met her apprentice's eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Get her old medications ready." She ordered and Naruto furrowed his brows.

"What medications? Baa-chan, why does she have to take medicine, dattebayo?" He asked and Tsunade gazed at him with a frown.

"I'm not an old lady. And, you didn't know?" She asked and Sakura put her hand on the blonde's shoulder sympathetically.

He shook his head, confusion swimming in his eyes.

"Your sister was on anti-depressents for about a year and a half after you left."

The blonde slowly sat up on the hospital bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked around, frowning when she saw the familliar decor of the hospital. She looked down, noticing an IV attached to her arm. She glared at it and used her left arm to yank it out. She blinked, when the needle was violently ripped from her arm and ripped a bit of the hospital blanket. She pressed it to the small stab and then glared at the medical report on the wall.

Presumably depressed and chakra exaushtion were the only words that popped out from the page. Her vision blurred as she recalled recent events. She gripped the sheets and shook her head, attempting to rid herself of those memories. She ripped the blankets off of her body and ignored the cold that bit at her bare legs. She lifted the IV system and threw it at the wall. It crashed against the soft blue wall and chunks flew off. She screamed and picked up the bedside table. She held it above her head and smashed it to the ground infront of her. Her hospital door slammed open and two ANBU restrained her.

She shrieked once again and yanked her arm away, punching the masked figure. He flew back the other ANBU threw her to the ground and straddled her, yanking both of her arms behind her back.

"Sakura! Knock her out." Tsunade barked and the pinkette nodded, opening the needle and stabbing it into the blonde's neck.

Her struggling slowly stopped and the Hokage nodded to the ANBU, who released his hold. He nodded back and poofed away, without saying a word.

"History is repeating itself, Sakura." Tsunade stated and Sakura nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my.<strong>

**Song: Monster by Meg & Dia :)**

**Review, Ladies and Gents~~~~**


	29. Chapter 29

**OH LOOK GUYSSSSSS,**

**WE'RE KINDA ON THE SHIPPUDEN STORY LINE.**

**Excuse me while I pat myself on the back. :p**

**Anyways, I'll answer reviews right now.**

**The Name Is Greed: LOL, Sasuke's being a turd. :c Why can't they just be nooooormal~?**

**Cookie Darkness: LOL, QUICK LESSON: SAN- A les formal way of saying Sama. Can be replaced by Mr. or Mrs. SAMA- Formal way of San. KUN- A familliar term, often used on dudes. Rarely on girls :p Umm, it's usually used when you're close to that person. CHAN- I'm pretty sure it's like, the female 'kun'. And bwaha, thank yoooou~ :p And why are they such weinies? They should just make-out and forget. Screw Forgive and Forget. :p**

**UnperfectButLovingIt: I agree completely. :p And thank you~ :D**

**Gaara Sempai: LOL, again. :c :p But hey, I'm sure you'll like future chapters. Legit. :p And tell Pablo I said congrats! :)**

**Pinaychik13: LOL, HARRY POTTER. :p I loved those books. :)**

**Shiori: Aw, sad chapter is sad. :c And psh, I cried too. XD I was bawling ym eyes out like a kid who lost their baloon. :p And thank you~! :D**

**Akatsukifreak: HA, I don't like it either. :p But I'll try and listen to it. :)**

**KagomeUchiha101: AGREED. He needs to stop being a pissy pants in Shippuden and just go to Konoha. Seriously.**

**9tailedfocjinchuriki: Love does suck. XD**

**Alrighty, read it and laugh, kids!**

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke gon' up in this bitch,<em>

_Tojiru-chan can suck my dick,_

_Left that ass in Konoha, Now sharingan bitch!_

_Now whymeouuuuuuuuuuuuu,_

_Crank Dat Uchiha,_

_Whymeouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu,_

_Crank dat Uchiha._

* * *

><p>"You'll take these twice a day, one at night and one in the morning, alright ?" The nurse asked sweetly and Tojiru frowned at her.<p>

She knew she was just faking kindness. She, just like every other person in Konoha, didn't like that Tojiru was a jinchuriki. The nurse glared at Tojiru and set the pills on the bedside table...That was replaced from when she previously threw one at the still dented wall. She noticed they were nice enough not to give her any other furniture in the room. She sighed and glared at the nurse who remained beside her, arms crossed.

"What?" Tojiru hissed and the nurse glared.

"You are to take one of the pills." The nurse commanded and Tojiru smiled with fake sweetness.

"Fine." She ground out.

She popped open the container and shook it, until one tiny pill skidded into her hand. She popped it in her mouth and the nurse smirked.

"Good." She turned on her heel and walked towards the door.

Tojiru, who still hadn't swallowed the pill, spit it out at the nurses head. The nurse rubbed the back of her head and turned and glared.

"What'd you throw?" She demanded and Tojiru smiled sweetly.

"Nothing."

The nurse glared and stomped out of the room. Tojiru huffed angrily and got out of the bed, picking up the pill container. She stomped to the sink in the bathroom and she stood infront of the mirror. She glared at the blonde, whose hair cascaded down her back in angry spikes that were unruly and ended just below her rear. She glared at the dark circles on the pale face and she got ready to smash it, but decided against it. They'd only out her on more meds. She popped open the cap and poured all of the pills smiling when each individual one fell down the drain. She smirked and stared at the empty container. She looked around the room, spotting a toilet. She sighed and walked lightly over to it, removing the lid that held the excess water. She dropped the container in that and put the lid back on. She rolled her eyes when she sensed Tsunade's chakra nearing her. She tiptoed back to her bed and downed herself in her covers, glaring at the wall opposite of her.

The door opened and she glared innocently at it.

"Tojiru. I presume Nurse Hara gave you your meds?" Tsunade asked and Tojiru cocked an eyebrow up.

"Meds? What meds?" She asked, playing dumb.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, staring at the blonde.

"Has she not come round yet?" Tsunade questioned and Tojiru shook her head.

"Is that so? Then what's thing pill doing on the ground...Full of spit?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, to which Tojiru glared.

"I don't need meds." She stated and Tsunade sighed, exasperated.

"Where'd you put them?" She asked and Tojiru continued to glare.

"I ate them." She stated and Tsunade's eyes widened.

"That's dangerous. You'll need to go for a stomach pumping. We need to get you to the ER right away." Tsunade grabbed her arm and Tojiru yanked it away.

"I didn't eat them. They're down the sink. Container's in the toilet." The Hokage's glanced down at the younger kunoichi who was glaring at the ground.

"Tojiru, there's no need to be ashamed. I bet he-"

"I'm going to kill him." She stated clearly and the Hokage stared at her, shocked.

"That would not be good, Naruto and Sakura have tried so hard to get him back and-" Tojiru cut off the Hokage again.

"I don't care. He will die. He deserves to anyways. Itachi Uchiha's dead as well." The younger blonde stared up at her with anger filled eyes.

"He is, is he?" Tojiru nodded and Tsunade sighed.

"Well, I feel like this isn't the last we've seen or heard from The Akatsuki or Sasuke."

"And that is what Konoha made him do." The orange masked Akatsuki finished his story and Sasuke stared at the ground, tears threatening to fall.

"I-I killed him...And he was innocent?" He choked out and the masked Akatsuki nodded.

"This is why we must get revenge on Konoha. They all deserve to die."

_You deserve to die._

His own words echoed through his head as the blonde kunoichi crawled into his thoughts, completely taking over his head. He shook with anger as past events passed through his head. She'll die with the rest of Konoha. He left her there for a good reason. He clenched his fist and glared at the Akatsuki member.

"Where is my team?" He questioned and the masked man let out a sigh.

"Your team is here. Or atleast, part of it is." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and the masked man continued.

"The red haired girl was killed by the now deceased Deidara. The one you killed. She died by one of his bombs while she was scouting the area."

"Hn." He closed his eyes and thoughtabout the plan that the Akatsuki member had.

"I'll do it. But I need Itachi eyes." He stated coldly and he masked man nodded.

"That can be arranged. One second." He walked out of the room and a few seconds, returned.

"Sasuke, we have a problem." The youngest Uchiha stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"It appears as though your brother is not here."

"Are you sure you're ready to participate in your ninja duties?" Tsunade asked the younger blonde who stood in front of her desk.

"Yes." She replied and Tsunade frowned, not seeing any emotion other than anger in her eyes.

"You won't be going on any solo missions for around a year, unless I say otherwise. You will be on Team Seven, which consists of-" Tojiru cut her former mentor off with a sigh.

"Naruto and Sakura. I know that." She stated and the Hokage smiled.

"And a new member. Kakashi has a couple missionsso you also have a new sensei. Your team will be waiting on the bridge at 10am. Please be nice." She stated with a sigh and Tojiru faked a smile.

"When am I not?" She asked with fake kindness and Tsunade glared.

"Right now." The smile instantly washed off her face and she let out an angry sigh.

"Yeah, whatever. Bye." She jumped out the window and she heard Tsunade mutter something about how kids were very disrespectful nowadays. She opened her back pouch and took out her pocket watch.

_9:55am._

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." She muttered aloud and pumped chakra to her legs.

She slowly advanced on her new team, staring at them cautiously as Naruto and Sakura glared at this pale, black haired boy.

Who looked like him.

She glared and jumped over, landing a punch right in his face.

"What the hell! Who the hell is he? Why does he look like him?" She screamed at her two teamates and Naruto just hid behind Sakura.

"He's our new member," She turned her head and glared at him, as he tried to lift himself off the ground."-Sai." She ground out and Tojiru glared at him.

"T-Tojiru..."Naruto ground out and she sighed.

She had to be strong for Naruto. He was her brother, afterall.

"Hi Naruto. Don't worry, I'm fine." She flashed a smile and he grinned back.

"Oh, good, dattebayo!"

The new member was finally on his feet and he smiling at her. She glared at him, hands on her hips.

Tch, totally a fake smile. She thought to herself and Sarabi chuckled in her head.

Like you didn't have one two seconds ago.

She internally glared at the cat demon and she continued to laugh in her head. The black haired Shinobi, also known as Sai, rubbed his jaw where she had punched him.

"I've given Dickless and Ugly nicknames and then I couldn't think of one for you..." He trailed off and she raised an eyebrow at the nicknames that were for Naruto and Sakura.

"But don't worry, Psycho, yours fits perfectly." Tojiru twitched and a red anger vein popped on her forehead.

"Psycho?" She repeated, her bangs hiding her face.

Naruto and Sakura both slowly moved their faces to the short blonde's face.

"Yes," Sai continued,"It was either that or Shortstack."

Both Naruto and Sakura clutched the kunoichi's arms as she exploded.

"LEMME AT HIM, LEMME AT HIM. I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM! I'M NOT SHORT! OR PSYCHO!" She shrieked and fought forefully against the pinkette and the male blonde.

"You're in for it now, Sai!" Sakura warned and Naruto snickered.

"You should run soon, dattebayo!"

A poof was heard and Naruto, Sakura and Sai all looked towards it. Tojiru, however, used that to her advantage and broke free, bringing her chakra infused fist back and aiming for the black haired boy's face. A wooden wall seemed to grown infront of his face and Tojiru swore.

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT? I WAS ABOUT TO TOJIRU SMASH HIS FACE IN!" She shrieked once again and both Naruto and Sakura sweatdropped.

"I did." Tojiru turned and glared at the person who spoke and found it to be a man.

He had large almond eyes that were black. He had brown hair and a forehead protector that kind of looked like a hat. He was wearing the standard Konoha jounin outfit and Tojiru was tempted to flip him off.

"I'm Yamato. Each of you can introduce yourselves. Strating with you." He nodded towards Tojiru and her glare intensified on him.

Naruto and Sakura sweatdropped again as Tojiru whispered something along the lines of 'Mangekyou Sharingan!" before sighing once again.

Yamato glared black and all the light left the world. A flashlight was put under his face and he continued to look creepily at her.

"What the fu-" She stumbled back, hiding behind Naruto, who hid behind Sakura.

It was then Sakura's turn to sweatdrop, and as all light came back to the world, she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'll just introduce myself first..." She trailed off and then smiled.

"I'm Sakura Haruno! Apprentice of Lady Tsunade, the best Medic Nin of all." She smiled once again and Tojiru rolled her eyes.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Brother of Tojiru Namikaze and future Hokage, Dattebayo!"

"Tojiru Namikaze. The idiot's brother," She pointed to Naruto who began to cry. "And future ANBU captain, Believe it!(Just kidding.)"

"I'm Sai." He fake smiled once again and Tojiru resisted the urge to punch him.

"And I'm Yamato." The wooden wall sunk back into the ground and Tojiru huffed.

She could totally do that too but with _real _barriers. Take that. Ha.

* * *

><p><strong>LUL.<strong>

**Song today: Crank Dat Uchiha by Eddie Rath.**

**I advise you to listen to it.**

**Agian.**

**and again.**

**:)**

**Review, you little kitty cats~**


	30. Chapter 30

**Oh hi guuuuys~**

**Just so you guys know, the rest of the story is full of spoilers.**

**So, if you aren't up to date on the manga, don't be mad.**

**Oh and has anyone heard about SOPA and PIPA? Well, vote against it. it's stupid.**

**Reviews~**

**Pinaychik13: LOL, Tojiru smash. XD And I agree. Yamato's face is flipping scary.**

**Queen Of The Geeks: lul, I love this song. XD And Tojiru's last name was Namikaze since the first chapter of Cats and Fans? Like, it was always that. :p When she's first introduced, It's Tojiru Namikaze. :p**

**Gaara Sempai: I'm glad someone's glad she's dead. :p**

**Eclipsie: I am. HOW'D YOU FIND OUT? D: And LOL, I was singing that all day yesterday. XD Thank you for changing the lyrics, it's now the best song in the world. :p And she can't unleash her because she was trained all her life to have controll over the Sarabi. :p**

**The Name Is Greed: That's true. :p And ha, That's my favorite line. XD**

**MisakiNinja11: OMG, thank you! :D I totally agree, there are like, NO Sasuke/OC stories that are good. :c And that makes me sad. :p Anyways, thank you somuch, for both the faveand the liking of the story! :)**

**KagomeUchiha101: LOL, I'm glad. XD**

**Shiori: I agree completely! D: It's so sad. :c And ha, I'm glad you like :p And psh, I have no idea. But it's her dream so, oh well. :p**

**Cookie Darkness: LOL, THAT WAS MY REACTION TO THE SONG. XD I peed a little while watching. :p And boo, I hate when people do that. :| Kick him in the ass for me, kay? :)**

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: DO IT, DO IT. TOJIRU SMASH HIS FACE IN.**

**Tannerdarko: LOL, AGREED. :p**

**Kittycat0611: Tojiru is fistpumping and glad for your review. :p And welcome to the reviewers circle~ :)**

**Alrighty, read on~~~**

* * *

><p><em>I'm feeling Sexy and free,<em>

_Like glitter's raining on me._

* * *

><p>Tsunade stared at the five shinobi in her office. Naruto, Sakura and Tojiru were on the right side of Yamato and Sai was on the left. She continued to avoid a certain short blonde's glare as she seemed to be radiating killer intent.<p>

"Well, this'll be exciting." she muttered to herself and opened the scroll on her desk.

"I trust you're all getting along well?" She asked, as if to humour herself.

The team sweatdropped and Tojiru glared even harder, which the Hokage happily ignored.

"Alrighty, Team Kakashi, your mission is to go to the land of The Hidden Waterfall." She paused, glancing at their faces, which seemed to remain neutral.

"You are to help them protect their 'Hero Water". I cannot tell you much about it, that you'll have to ask their leader about. ANyways, some B-classed nins are trying to take that water and the village's secrets. I expect you to carry out the mission without failure."

"Hai!" All five ninjas replied in unison and the Hokage smiled.

"Great. You may leave by tonight. Dismissed." The oldest blonde waved her hand and the five shinobi nodded, exiting through the window.

* * *

><p>"NARUTOOOO!" Tojiru shrieked, glaring at the moved pillow.<p>

Her brother cautiously walked in, eyeing the younger blonde fearfully.

"Yessssss?" He replied and she turned and glared at him.

"Have you been taking my ramen?" She hissed and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It-uh-wasn't my fault, dattebayo!" He exclaimed before running out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Tojiru huffed and put her hands on her hips.

Troublesome boy.

She picked her duffel bag out of her closet and opened it, frowning at the contents. In it, there were her pyjamas. Also known as _his_ old shirt and boxers. She narrowed her eyes and picked both articles out of the bag. She flung them across the room and shook her head.

She had a mission and _he_ wasn't going to blow it.

Not this time.

She rummaged through her drawer, picking out a pair of pink boxers with little ramen designs on them and a black tank top. She stuffed them in the bag, along with her other ninja outfit...Which was the exact same thing as the one she was wearing today. Pink shirt, black skirt, blue shotshorts and fishnet cuffs. She threw in a couple of extra kunai and shiruken as well as a scroll for weapons and one for camping. She sighed, closing the bag and frowning. She was going to have to go without sake. She didn't want to be a bad influence on Naruto, even if he was the older. She picked up the bag and left the room, rummaging through the fridge and finding

a) A lot of moldy food. Yum. and

b) Two unopened waterbottles.

She took them both out, sticking one in her bag and bringing the other to Naruto's bedroom. She quietly tiptoed towards his room and flung open the door.

"This is yours. Take care of it and protect it with your life." She announced dramtically, before chucking it at his head and snickering.

It hit with a thunk and he rubbed his nose.

"Oww, dattebayo!" He whined and she put her hands on her hips, smiling.

"You're a pretty poor ninja if you can't defend yourself against a waterbottle." She stated with a laugh and his jaw dropped.

"That's, not fair, dattebayo! I was too busy trying to defend my mind from you're crazy-ness! Maybe Sai was right about naming you psycho!" He pointed at her and this time, her jaw dropped.

"I'm not psycho! And maybe Sai was right, maybe you _are_ dickless! HA! Take that!"

The siblings shot insults back and fourth until Tojiru had gotten hungry.

"I'm hungry, wanna go for ramen?" She asked and her brother smiled brightly.

"The hell I do!" He exclaimed and the siblings ran out of the house.

"I'm gonna beat you, cause I'mma better ninja!" Tojiru exclaimed, sticking out her tougue and Naruto growled.

"No way, dattebayo! You're way too slow!"

And with that, they sped off towrds the ramen stand.

* * *

><p>"Now <em>that<em> was good!" Tojiru excliamed and Naruto sighed contently.

He reached into his pocket and Naruto froze. He stuck his tougue out in concentration and fished around in his pocket.

Nothing.

"Uhhhhh, Toji-chaaaaaan." He whined and the blonde looked at him.

"What?"

"I,uh, forgot my wallet..." He laughed and she glared.

"Fiiiiiiiiine!" She sighed and dug in her pocket, eyes widening.

She looked at her brother who began to laugh. She smacked him and glared.

"It's not funny, stupid!" She hissed and Teuchi, the owner, walked out from the kitchen.

"Dn't worry, kids! It's on the house!" The twins smiled up at him and he laughed.

"Anything for my favorite customers!" They laughed and said their thanks, walking out of the restaurant.

"Well, we've got a couple hours to kill. I'm gonna go to the library, kay?" She asked and Naruto frowned.

"You hate reading though..." he stated and she laughed.

"I don't _hate_ it, it just takes up a lot of effort. Plus, it's research. I'll be back soon!" She ran off, and Naruto walked back home.

* * *

><p>I walked to the library, smiling at the buldings that I didn't think I'd miss. I don't even how long I had been gone for. I mean, I think <em>they<em> said that I was out with a concussion for like, three months from when _they_ took me, but I also got kidnapped a few times in between. So, I don't even know.

It feels awesome. I feel so free! I mean, I've been cooped up for however long so it's nice to be just alone, in the hustle and bustle of Konoha.

Hey, maybe I'll see Sakura at the library. I mean, she reads a lot, right?

**Why are you going there, anyways? **Sarabi asked and I smiled.

_I'm going to find out more about you. I mean, you know everything about me, but I know nothing about you. And I'm pretty sure you'd make me study anyways._ I replied and she cackled in my head.

**You got that right. Why did you just get a spur of the moment to do this? **She asked and I rolled my eyes.

_What is this, an interrogation? _This time she rolled her eyes and I laughed. _Anyways, I was just thinking about how the Kyuubi has like, the fast healing and how the Shukaku has all that sand and shit. I wanna know what you have._

**Aa, I'm better than everyone. Just so you know. **I rolled my eyes once again and opened the doors to the library, smiling as the cool air from inside hit me.

I walked over to the Non-Fiction section and then narrowed my eyes, staring at the many scrolls and books. I frowned, walking over to the 'b's. Cause like, _B_ijuus...Y'anno?

I skimmed through the titles, feeling the edges of my mouth turn up as I found the book I was looking for. It was titled 'Bijuus: The tailed beasts.'

_Well, that's mean. I don't find you beastly. _I frowned and she laughed in my head.

**It's probably because I'm so sly and fierce. ...And ferocious.** I rolled my eyes as she continued to boast about herself. I opened the book to the Table of contents.

I slid my finger down the page until I landed on my desired topic.

The eight-tailed Cat-Sarabi.

I smiled and flipped to the page which was, a considerably amount of pages away. I felt my smile grow as I stared at her introduction page.

_The eight tailed cat, also known as the Sarabi, is the second most powerful bijuu, next to the Nine tails, the Kyuubi. The gender of the beast is female, which is uncommon among the bijuus, as she is the only one. The Sarabi's technique is chakra absorbtion, which she usually incorporates into her many attacks. When she roamed the earth, she was often seen using it through her claws. It is said that she has a secret technique, which nobody knows anything about. There have been rumours, however, about how it involves her special ability._

**Wow, the person who wrote this must be really smart, thinking that my special technique has something to do with my abilities. **She snorted and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

_The Sarabi was the last to be caught, for she hid in a cave until around the time that the Kyuubi was released. It wasn't until the Kyuubi was actually sealed into a child, that the Sarabi was also sealed away. It's said that the eight tails and the nine tails were mates, and that was why she was at the scene._

_Is that so?_ Tojiru teased and Sarabi growled.

**Tch, The Kyuubi's an ass. He's rude to all the bijuus.**

_The Sarabi has a pink-ish tint to her chakra, which gave indications to her gender._

By this time, Tojiru was almost laughing out loud as Sarabi's angry comments about how it should've been her gorgeous fur or her pretty feline eyes. The blonde shut the book and slipped it in between two random books, walking out of the library.

_Sooooo, wanna tell me about that technique? _Tojiru asked and Sarabi internally shook her head.

**Naww, You'll learn about it when it's time.**

Tojiru huffed in her head and Sarabi laughed.

**Don't worry, it's awesome. **Sarabi soothed and Tojiru snorted.

_If you say so._

**I do!** Sarabi shot back and Tojiru laughed.

_Okay, can it. People are looking at me weird._

**Fiiiiiine**. Sarabi whined and then crawled into a ball, going to sleep in the corner of the blonde's mind.

Tojiru walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, Yay!<strong>

**We learned about Sarabi! Woooo~**

**Song: Domino by Jesse J.**

**I like that song, it's just so upbeat, it's awesome. :p**

**Also, in the Crank Dat Uchiha song, the lyrics are not Tojiru-chan it's Sakura chan, I just changed it a bit. I don't own the lyrics or anything so don't sue.**

**I only own Tojiru and Omino.**

**Anyways, just wanted to say I have 269 reviews.**

**Heh, 69.**

**Anyways, review dahlinnngs~**


	31. Chapter 31

**HAAAAY GUYS.**

**So I'm thinking of updating regularily.**

**Like, everday.**

**Why?**

**BECAUSE I FINISHED THE STORY!:D**

**And believe me, it's exciting.**

**Like, I peed a little in the final chapter and the epilogue.**

**OH HOHOHO! :P**

**And also, I'm coming out with a Konoha High fic, staring Tojiru! So Author alert me, kay! :)**

**ANyways, reviewwwws~**

**Pinaychik13: Silly Kitty Kat~**

**Gaara Sempai: UVHYGTVUYVF, THAT'S WHERE I LIIIIIIVE~ Crayzaaay! :D And no, haven't had the time XD I just wrote two exams, and I've still got two to go. Booooo. :c Anyways, I've read the newest Just Peachy and it's cool where it's going. Just one question; What's the time? XD Like, now or Naruto or what? :p**

**KagomeUchiha101: That's how I feel everyday. XD**

**Eclipsie: LOL, I'D DO THE SAME. Actually, I'm pretty sure that's what I'mma be like when I grow up. XD**

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: NOOOOOO, I WAAAANT~ D:**

**Tannerdarko: Awesome song~ :D**

**Captainjackie1: WOOOOO~ Tailed beasts F****tw~ :) Oh and thank yoooou~**

**ALRIGHTY, READ ON~**

* * *

><p><em>Watch Me Move When I Loose, When I Loose It Hard<em>  
><em>Get You Off With The Touch Dancing In The Dark<em>  
><em>You Notice What I'm Wearin'<em>  
><em>I'm Noticin' You Starin'<em>  
><em>You Know That I Can Take It To The Next Level Baby<em>  
><em>Hotter Than The A-list<em>  
><em>Next One On My Hit List<em>

* * *

><p>"Alrighty, are we ready?" Sakura asked and the members of Team Kakashi nodded and Yamato adjusted his forehead protector.<p>

"Alright, let's move out, team."

They all nodded and blasted off into the trees.

* * *

><p>I looked over, only to see that creepy Sai guy staring at me again.<p>

"Stop staring at me, creep!" I huffed and he smiled, which, once again, looked very fake.

"Sorry, psycho." He responded and a red anger vein appeared on my forehead.

**Ignore, ignore, ignore.** Sarabi chanted in my head and I let out a long breath.

_Thanks_. I muttered in my head and she purred.

**No prob, hun.**

I continued to jump through the trees, accelerating a bit so I was in front of the black haired shinobi. It wasn't hard to keep pace with this team. They're apparently very slow. Over the three years, I never noticed how far apart me, Sakura and Naruto drifted apart. I mean, Sakura's a medic-nin, I'm a jounin and Naruto is still a genin. Although I'm pretty sure he's talented enough to at least be a chunnin.

"Tojiru, slow down!"

The voice broke me out of my thoughts and I landed on a branch, looking behind me. About 47 meters away, was the rest of the group. A blush crept on my face and I rubbed the back of my neck as everyone caught up.

"Sorry." I mummbled and Captain Yamato nodded.

"It's fine, just...Try to stay with the group." He laughed and I smiled.

"Yeah."

I jumped off the branch, trailing behind our new captain.

* * *

><p>"This looks like a good place to camp." Yamato clapped his hands and I stared at the clearing.<p>

"It's very...bare." I responded and I looked over to see Sai watching everything emotionlessly and Naruto and Sakura both staring unsurely at Yamato.

"This doesn't seem like a smart idea. Especially since it's so out in the open..." Sakura trailed off as Yamato began forming handsigns.

He struck the last handsigns and the ground began rumbling.

"The hell?" I exclaimed and ran over to Sakura and Naruto.

A wooden house spurted from the house and I looked up, amazed by it.

"Wow, that's amazing, Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed and ran into the house.

Me and Sakura stood there, gaping at the giant wooden house. Sai walked through the doors and Captain Yamato looked over at us, doing his fear face. "Do you still doubt me?"

"The hell?" I screeched again, hiding behind Sakura.

I grabbed her arm and yanked her into the house...and away from Captain Yamato.

Freaking creep.

This team is so weird.

Seriously.

"Alright, everyone downstairs." Naruto ran down the stairs and Sai followed behind him, although at a much slower pace.

"Good. Okay, there are four rooms. Sakura, Tojiru you get both the rooms on the left. Naruto, Sai, you guys are sharing the room on the right." I snickered and Sakura began to chuckle beside me.

Naruto, however, was not so happy.

"No way, dattebayo! I'm not sharing a room with him he's-"

I looked away as Captain Yamato did his fear face. I heard Naruto make a very high pitched noise and then Captain Yamato began to speak.

"Do you dare speak against my authority?" Captain Yamato asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, rooming with Sai seems like, fun!" And with that, the male blonde scurried off to his room.

I giggled and grabbed Sakura's hand. We ran up the stairs stopping infront of our rooms.

"Which room do you want?" I asked and she tapped her chin.

"Um, I'll take this one." She walked over to the room to the far left and I smiled. I walked into my new room and frowned. It's empty.

I reached into my backpack, picking out my second scroll. I bit my thumb and swiped it across the paper. A sleeping bag, two pillows and a little stuffed kitty poofed out of the scroll and I smiled, laying them out on the floor. I put the scroll back into my backpack and sighed. I walked towards the door, opening it, and looking around.

Everyone was in their rooms.

"Night everyone!" I yelled and replies echoed through the wooden house.

I smiled, and shut my door, plopping down on my sleeping bag.

* * *

><p>I can't sleep.<p>

I've been lying here for like, three hours now and everybody else is sleeping.

...Or atleast I think they are.

Anyways, I just don't like sleeping here. It's weird. I can also hear everything. Crickets, owls, wind, you name it, I hear it.

I rolled over for what seemed like the fiftieth time this minute and frowned.

Someone's awake.

I sat up and slowly got out of the sleeping bag. I walked over to my door and silently opened it.

Thank god it didn't creak.

I walked by Captain Yamato's room and narrowed my eyes.

It's not him who's awake it's...

Sai. I crept towards his and Naruto's room, rather fastly I may add, and peeked through the door that they neglected to close. My eyes widened at what I saw.

There, stood Sai, Katana raised over my brother's stomach, ready to drop.

* * *

><p>Tojiru growled, leaping over to him and body slamming him to the ground. The katana became lodged in her arm but she ignored it. She pumped chakra to her fist and punched the pale boy across the face. She went to do it again, but he caught her arm and twisted it. She rolled off of him, using the arm that he had caught, to whip him across the room. He hit the wall with a smack and she felt three other chakra's wake up.<p>

"Tojiru!" Naruto exclaimed which she blatantly ignored.

Yamato and Sakura burst into the room and their eyes widened.

"Tojiru! What's going on?" Yamato demanded and Sai took that opportunity to run out the door.

"Chase him!" Tojiru commanded and ran past them at a speed which they were both amazed by.

She caught up to him in a couple of seconds and he stared at her with emotionless eyes.

"Ah, you didn't know I was the fastest kunoichi in the fire country?" She taunted and tackled him to the ground, sending them hurtling through the dirt.

She frowned, pinning him to the ground. She enhanced her hands with chakra so he couldn't move and narrowed her eyes. She used her knees to dislodge both his kneecaps and then she did the same to his shoulders. He winced slightly and she picked him up by the scruff of his shirt.

By this time, the rest of Team Kakashi had caught up to them.

"Why were you trying to kill Naruto?" She asked coldly and everyone's eyes widened, except Sai's.

He went to open his mouth, but quickly winced. She narrowed her eyes and asked again, which he repeated the movements. She examined him and then his actions, her eyes widened briefly and then narrowed.

"Can you answer the question?" She asked softly and he stared at her, raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head and she frowned.

"Where is it?" She asked and Naruto looked at his sister strangely.

"Where's what, dattebayo? And why'd he try and kill me?" Yamato walked up to the youngest blonde and put and hand on her shoulder.

"You need to fill us in." He stated calmly and she sighed.

"There's a seal on him that's preventing him from talking. He can't tell us anything unless we get rid of it."

"You can't." Sai spoke and Tojiru narrowed her eyes.

"Oh?" She asked and he opened his mouth, sticking his tougue out.

Sakura and Naruto both were very confused and very ill informed.

"Oh. That's a tricky one. It won't be removed unless the person who put it on dies." She stated and Yamato sighed.

"Is that right? Alright, well, Sai you're going to be arrested in the meantime. Sakura, heal Sai, Tojiru seems to have...Roughened him up..."He trailed off, watching as the blonde handed the broken boy over to the pinkette.

"After that, we'll head to Konoha to tell Tsunade to send another team...Seeing as we're going to have to be debriefed from this incident." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I'm fucking tired sooooo...I'mma sleep first. See ya."

And with that, she walked back into the house. She ripped Sai's katana out of heer arm and frowned as it began to bleed profusely. She sighed, walking into her room and picking out a roll of bandages that she had in her bag. She wrapped it poorly around the stab wound and rolled her eyes, tossing the roll back in her bag. She plopped down onto her sleeping bag, succombing to sleep immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>yaaaaay. :p<strong>

**Anyway, song today: Till The World Ends by Ke$ha, Nicki Minaj and Britney Spears.**

**Oh, and because I' updating daily, make sure you review fast. serriooooously~ ;)**

**REVIEW.**


	32. Chapter 32

**WOOOOOOOOOOOP, Alrighty, **

**So, I just wrote the last chappie, and lemme say.**

**It's prettty awesome. :D**

**Anyways, reviews~**

**Gaara Sempai: AWWWWWWW, BOOO. :C I've never broken anything. ;p I've never been in the hospital before either...Othetr than when I was born of course. :p WHAT. WHY'D HE DIE? That's so random. XD And I've taken 3/4 of my exams so far. Math exam today. wooo~ Not. I got 84% on my science though, so woo~ :)**

**Tannerdarko: HELLZ YEAH. XD**

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: Oh don't worry, later on he gets mad. ;p**

**KagomeUchiha101: YOOO, WHERE DO YOU GO? Because I watch it on Naruto get. :p**

**Cookie darkness: 69. LOL c: And Omino is her sensei. XD Idk, I think I said that in C&F but idk. XD And yeah. Just a wee bit. XD But, I'll let you in on a little secret that nobody but me knOws yet. The title is 'That Awkward Moment'. :D I'm so excited~ I wrote three chappies already. XD**

**ALRIGHTY, READ ONNN~**

* * *

><p><em>I watched the world float to the <em>

_Dark side of the moon _

_After all I knew it had to be something _

_To do with you _

* * *

><p>Tojiru walked into the village, instantly frowning.<p>

_Something_ was wrong.

She looked over at the rest of the team, who all seemed just as suspicious as her.

Except Sai, of course,but it's not like she was expecting a reaction from him anyways.

"We'll just go to the Hokage Tower and report." Yamato stated slowly, and the shinobi's nodded, except Sai, who cleared his throat.

"Don't make me look like a prisoner and don't tell what happened. Trust me, just this once." He stated in that unemotionaly voice and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"How are we supposed to trust you, when you tried to kill us?" He exclaimed and Tojiru put her arm infront of her brother.

"Let's go with it. There's something not right and it's not like we can't get out of a bit of trouble, right?" She smiled deviously at the group and Yamato frowned.

"Fine, Sai. We'll go with your plan. "

And with that,the Shinobi's headed to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

><p>Sakura was first to walk into the tower and instantly glared.<p>

Because there, at Tsunade's old desk, sat a Konoha Elder, also known as Danzo Shimura, who seemed to be fileing papers.

"Where's Lady Tsunade?" She asked, breaking the silence that suffocared the room.

The elder looked up and frowned, narrowing his eyes at Tojiru and Naruto, and then Sai. This action did not go un-noticed by Tojiru and Yamato, although they chose to ignore it for the time being. Sakura began to tap her foot impatiently, and her hands were propped up on her hips.

"Well?" She asked and Danzo moved his eyes up to her face, smiling in a creepy way.

"Tsunade-hime seems to have gone into a coma. I was voted into the position by the Elders for the time being. Now, If you'll excuse me, I need to go to the Kage summit. I'll take your report later." He walked out of the room, leaving the three baffled shinobi.

"Tsu-Tsunade can't be..."Tojiru trailed off, staring at the ground in shock.

Sakura just shook her head, trying to prevent the tears that overflowed in her eyes.

Naruto, however, began to shake with rage.

"Baa-chan can't be in a coma! She's Hokage, she-" Tojiru cut him off, anger flaming through her bright gray eyes.

"But she is, Naruto. And we just have to wait." She stated stonily, and much to the other shinobis dismay, she was right.

* * *

><p>"Tsunade shouldn't already be up on her feet. She just go out of a coma like, a week ago!" Tojiru exclaimed, crossing her arms in anger.<p>

Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples.

"That's what _I_ said. But she insisted that she go to the other Kages. Apparently, the fourth shinobi war is coming." Tojiru's eyes saddened as she listened to the rosette's words.

"Yeah, that's obvious. He's become a monster, you know." Sakura's eyes met the blonde's and frowned at the sadness in them.

"He killed Danzo and now...I don't think_ I _could even save him. I...I've lost all hope." She shook her head and layed her forehead on her knees.

"No, you can't lose hope." Sakura protested weakly and silence fell upon the two kunoichi.

They were sitting in the park, on the bench where the trees loomed over them and away from the bright sunshine. Sakura, as well as Tojiru, were in their plainclothes. They had no ninja duties, what with all the villages training and waiting in anticipation and fear, on what the verdict of whether they are going to war or not.

If it were up to the villages there wouldn't be a war.

_But it's not up to us,_ Tojiru sighed in her head. _It's up to_ them.

She casted her eyes into her friends emerald orbs. "There's only one way to fix this." She stated, a stony look floating into her eyes.

Sakura lifted a brow, scared to speak as she would probably sob.

Tojiru frowned and took a breath. "I...I'm going to have to kill him."

Sakura's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Silence filled the air and tears sprung to both girls' eyes. Tojiru, however, got the strength to shake them out of her system.

Sakura pushed herself off of the bench and Tojiru cringed as the rosette towered over her. Tojiru sniffled and looked into her green, tearful, angry eyes.

"You can't just give up on him! We've worked so hard to get him back and you're just going to go kill him if you get the chance?" Sakura screamed and Tojiru felt her bottom lip quiver.

This time, she didn't try to stop the tears that flowed down her face as her best friend walked away.

* * *

><p>She slammed the front door and ran to her room, hands covering her face. Naruto watched her run by, and reached out, only to frown and shake his head.<p>

Everything was going into ruins.

He heard Tojiru's cries echo through the house and he looked back at her room. At a quick pace, he walked to his sister's room, opening the door and enveloping the identical blonde into his arms. He let her smoosh her face onto his shoulder, soaking his white konoha t-shirt. She wrapped her arms around him, smothering her cries. He pressed his cheeks against the top of her head and sighed.

"Toji-chan...Why are you crying?" He asked softly and the kunoichi pulled away, wiping away her tear filled eyes.

"I...I don't know what to do!" She wailed and Naruto frowned.

A loud rapping was heard at the door and Naruto looked back. The girl let him go completely and he walked briskly to the door. He opened it, revealing a pink-haired medic-nin.

"Naruto! Is...Is Tojiru here?" She asked with wide eyes, picking at her thumb nail.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, she is, Sakura-chan. She's really sad, so-" Sakura ran past him and into the girl's room.

He left the house with widened eyes.

Girls are dramatic.

Tojiru stared at the pink haired girl and frowned, lip quivering and tears threatning to fall once more.

"Tojiru I-I understand." She stated and the blonde threw herself into her arms.

They began to sob together and Tojiru smiled, pulling away and wiping her face.

"I think I'm done crying for the rest of my life now." She laughed and Sakura laughed, shaking her head and ridding her eyes of the tears.

They both sniffled and Tojiru put her hand son her hips.

"We, we are going to train. Right now." SHe stated smiling and Tojiru nodded, smiling.

"Training ground 6. You've got fifteen minutes." Sakura stated, and then left the room, yelling that she was going to tell Naruto to do the same.

* * *

><p>"I'm tired." Tojiru stated, staring tiredly at the two other shinobi. Everyone was battered and bruised, but not too badly.<p>

"Team Kakashi, the Hokage wants to see you." A voice stated and all eyes widened and stared at Shizune, who had a smirk on her face.

"Let's go, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, and began dragging the two kunoichis.

* * *

><p>"I've got good and bad news." was the first thing that was said when we walked into the room.<p>

See, normally I'd be excited that there is any news at all, but I'm pretty sure I already know what the bad news is. And it's pretty bad to say the least.

"Good news first." Sakura stated and I looked at her funny.

"Isn't it supposed to be bad news first?" I mumbled but Naruto elbowed me.

"Good idea, Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, good news is, your friend Sai did indeed have a seal on him, which did dissapear when Danzo died."

I'm sorry, did she say _Danzo_?

The guy who was just _Hokage_?

Why is _everything_ so fucked?

"And so, Sai told us about Root, an secret sector of ANBU that Danzo was controlling. He was planning to overthrow Konoha and take over the world and blah, blah, blah." Tsunade waved her hand, not continuing the sentence.

I rolled my eyes. How was that even good news? We were deceived into putting some random evil guy as Hokage!

"Alrighty, and...The bad news." The door opened and we all looked back and saw all the shinobi of Konoha, excluding the genins, piling into the big office. I looked at Naruto and Sakura, who both shrugged silently.

I continued to stare as people kept filing through the door. Silver hair that defied gravity caught my eye and I nudged my teammates. They both peeked over all the heads and we all nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei!" We called and the jounin's head snapped up from his pervy book.

His eye curved into a smile and he waved, walking over to us.

"Hello. Any idea what this is about?" He asked and Naruto frowned.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Probably about the fourth shinobi war. Did you hear about, Danzo, Sensei?" She asked and he nodded.

Tsunade cleared her throat and we all became silent, turning our heads and watching her intently.

"I've got bad news." She started and the room went rigid.

**I bet you ten dollars I know what's going to happen!** Sarabi snickered in my head and I mentally rolled my eyes.

I wonder if Naruto ever has problems like this.

**I'm not a problem!** She protested and I drowned her out once again, trying to listen to Tsunade.

"The fourth shinobi war is coming." She stated solemnly and I heard a couple gasps around the room.

"How soon?" A voice shouted.

I'm pretty sure it was one of the newer chunnins, but I'm not too sure.

But I guess I should become sure, because I'm probably going to have to know him for the war.

"Three days. So train and don't get hurt. Also, please come by later tonight to get your new headband and vest. You are obligated to wear one," She stared at me and I rolled my eyes."So don't forget. All right, everyone. You are dismissed."

"Tojiru, Naruto stay." Tsunade commanded and I looked back at her, furrowing my brows.

She's not going to lecture me about my vest, is she?

Sakura shot me a look that clearly said, _Later tonight I'm going to gather all the girls and you are going to tell all of us._

I nodded and stood beside Naruto, infront of Tsunade's desk.

She really need to clean it. There's like, paper and staples and scrolls and-

"You are not going to participate in the war."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my.<strong>

**Song today: Kryptonite by Three Doors Down**

**Mkaaaaaaaay~ **

**REVIEW.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Ohayyy~**

**So after my exams were 'done' my teachers were like, 'okay, we have a couple of surprise exams!'**

**Fml.**

**Reviews:**

**The Name is greed: :c Because she's Hokage. she's gotta be. D:**

**Tannerdarko: Damn straight she is. XD**

**Pinaychik13: Oh hot poo.**

**KagomeUchiha101: Orly? I used to only go on WatchCartoonOnline, but they didn't have the new episodes and Narutoget is just a better site overall. XD And ikr? The FBI closed Megavideo! D:**

**Reeeeead~**

* * *

><p><em>But there's a side to you,<em>

_that I never knew, never knew,_

_all the things, you said,_

_they were never true, never true._

* * *

><p>"That's bullshit!" Tojiru shrieked, slamming her fist down on the Hokage's desk.<p>

Tsunade growled and sprung up, slamming both her palms on the desk.

"It wasn't my decision! So don't you dare blame this on me!" She barked and Tojiru's eyes narrowed.

"We're _Konoha'_s jinchurikis, the other villages shouldn't decide whether or not we fight! _You _should! You're Hokage!"

"Well, Killer B isn't fighting either!" Tsunade argued and Tojiru threw her hands in the air.

"I don't even know who that is!" She exclaimed and Tsunade crossed her arms.

"He's the seven tails." Naruto supplied, not really wanting to get into the argument, although once Tojiru runs out of breath he'll continue.

"You can help too, you know." Tojiru growled and Naruto furrowed his brows.

"Fine. Baa-chan! That's not fair, dattebayo!" He whined and Tojiru crossed her arms and nodded.

"It's not my-" Tsunade started angrily and Tojiru pointed a finger.

"The hell it isn't! We're fighting! You need our power!" She reasoned and Naruto crossed his arms.

"Killer B's fighting too! Or we'll make him fight, dattebayo! I'm pretty sure he won't have a problem with that though..." He trailed off and Tojiru rolled her eyes.

"We're going to need all the jinchurikis! We're going to need-"

"Info."

All three blonde whipped their heads back and Tojiru gasped.

"Oh my god..." She whispered.

Naruto growled and Tsunade put her hands on her hips.

"Itachi Uchiha. Welcome back."

* * *

><p>Oh my god.<p>

"But, you're...He killed...I don't...You're not even alive!" I stuttered out.

Oh dear god, I think I'm going to barf.

I'm feeling faint. I lifted my hand to my forehead and continued to gape at the used to be dead Itachi Uchiha.

"You bastard!" Naruto growled and Tsunade glared at him.

"If you continue Naruto, I'll get the ANBU to restrain you and you won't be able to fight at all." Tsunade barked and Naruto stepped back, continuing to glare.

I could feel Naruto's chakra growing stronger and I turned my head to him.

"Settle down, Naruto." I commanded and put my hand on his shoulder.

I glared at Itachi and jabbed a finger in his direction.

"You suck." I spat and Tsunade huffed, rolling her eyes.

"And you," I turned and pointed my finger at her. "Why are you acting calm when there is clearly an S-ranked criminal, who just so happened to betray Konoha, standing in your office?" I snapped and she frowned, putting her hands on her hips.

I took my hand off of Naruto's shoulder and mimicked her action. I narrowed my eyes at her and she sat down in her chair, leaning on the desk.

"You both may want to sit down for this." She cautioned and I raised an eyebrow.

I took a seat, and when Naruto didn't sit, I rolled my eyes, yanking him down with a _shocking _force.

Ha ha, get it? Cause I put my chakra in it and I have electric chakra? Ha ha ha...?

**You're not funny.**

_Leave me alone. I thought it was a good one._

Naruto hit the chair with a loud thump. He winced but didn't take his eyes off the Akatsuki member in the corner. I rolled my eyes. He didn't have to be so obvious.

He could be like me and just sense his chakra.

Duh.

"Alright, so, around 8 years ago, the Uchiha clan was massacred by Itachi Uchiha." She started and I frowned, narrowing my eyes.

"We already know this, Baa-chan." Naruto stated, his eyes swimming with confusion.

I nodded slowly, wondering where she was taking this.

Maybe Itachi was being executed.

Maybe I was going to do it.

That would be nice.

"Now what you don't know...Is the truth of The Massacre." She took a breath and Itachi cleared his throat.

Her honey colored eyes found his and I turned and cocked an eyebrow.

I'm so confused.

Like, seriously.

Thoughts swam through my head and I laughed at some of the theories I came up with. Maybe Sasuke killed the Uchihas and Itachi mangekyou sharinganed his ass making him think that Iatchidid it when really Sasuke did it.

That'd be so weird. And sad.

"Okay, so, I'm going to be brief. Because_ someone _doesn't want the long version." Tsunade eyed the sky, as if god were telling her not to say the long version.

"So, eight years ago, a coup d'etat was being planned against Konoha. These people were planning to overthrow Konoha because of an old grudge, one that was made before Konoha even existed. There people were the Uchiha." She took a breath and I had now raised both my eyebrows.

See, I knew Uchihas were evil.

Ha.

"And so, the Konoha elders had chosen the most loyal shinobi in Konoha to wipe out this clan. And so he did. And his name was Itachi Uchiha. He sacrificed his life in Konoha to become an S-ranked criminal, all because Konoha ordered him to." Tsunade finished and my jaw dropped.

He was _ordered to_? Who the _hell_, is sick enough to order a _thirteen year old boy _to murder his whole family?

Oh right, the Konoha elders.

"Oh my god." I whispered and I got up and hugged the eldest Uchiha.

Who seemed a bit malnourished.

Okay, so he seemed frail, pale, weak, tired and all that. Yet, he still looked incredibly sexy and stood just as proudly as before.

Of course, the hugged lasted a meer millisecond, seeing as how he totally raped my mouth in front of Sasuke, which I will never forgive him for, but he still had the weight of being ordered to kill his whole family. I met his eyes and I frowned as he stared, apthetically. Although, I'm really good at Uchiha reading...And he's got a lot of sadness in there.

I walked over to Naruto, who was still sitting rigid in his seat. I went to go put my hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it away.

"That...That's_ sick_, dattebayo." He spat and I flinched, having never seen Naruto that angry before.

Tsunade only stared at him, with hard eyes.

"I know, but...Those elders are mostly gone. That will never happen again." Tsunade stated coldly and Naruto just glared at her.

"I'm fighting. And you can't stop me, dattebayo." He stated and walked out of the room.

"Wow, he's almost as dramatic as me." I stated, slightly frazzled that he'd do that.

"Well, apparently he is." Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Itachi, you are to stay here with me. Seeing as Konoha would have a coniption if they saw you waltzing around." Tsunade stated, and then left the room.

Silence fell upong the room and I watched him quietly as he watched me.

"Why aren't you dead?" I asked bluntly, which may seem offensive if someone were watching this conversation.

Which serves them right because that'd be creepy.

"He didn't kill me." He replied just as bluntly and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks tips. So then you know where Sasuke is?" I glared at him, hoping that it would burn him, seeing as how it was him who screwed all this up.

"He is with a man named Tobi. My suspicions are that it is really Madara Uchiha." I cocked an eyebrow up and put my hands on my hips.

"He's dead. He was a co-founder of Konoha, is he not?" I asked and he nodded.

"I do'nt know, but the man speaks as if he is." He stared at me and I frowned.

"Why is it bad that he's with this Tobi/Madara guy?" I asked and this time, it was him who frowned.

It's weird seeing an Uchiha showing emotion. Although this really isn't emotion. Sigh.

"He also told Sasuke about The Massacre. This is why there is about to be a war."

"He's...Taking revenge?" I asked and he nodded.

"You look sick." I sighed and and he nodded.

"I'm going to die in about a day. Or so Tsunade says." He replied and I frowned.

"And you're not going to be healed?" I asked and he shook his head no.

I stared at him, I kind of understood where he was coming from.

It would make sense to die in Konoha, you're home. And afterall, it would be a nobel death, he was the best shinobi. Ever.

No doubt about it.

He began to cough, which then turned into a fit with blood and all.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed and started panicking.

"What do I do? Do I get Tsunade? Omygodohmygod." He waved his hand as if to say, 'I'm fine.'

The hell you are!

**Just leave him. He's sick that's why he's dying. **Sarabi stated calmly in my head and I mentally glared at her.

Before I could retort, he had stopped and he began wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That's extremely gross." I stated, grimacing when the blood smeared all over his hand.

He smirked and I shook my head, smiling.

"Well, have fun being sick and...Thank you. Konoha owes you a favour." I stated and began to walk to the door.

"Tojiru."

I turned my head and looked back at him. He stared at me with his obsidian eyes and I stared into them.

"I'll only ask you one favour." He stated and I raised an eyebrow.

"Talk some sense into him. Don't kill him unless it's nesscassary." I frowned feeling anger and sadness melt into my system.

Tears sprung to my eyes, but I ignored them.

"Okay." I whispered softly and he layed back in a chair, closing his eyes.

I completely walked out and shut the door behind me, the dam in my eyes letting all the water out.

* * *

><p><strong>OHOHOHO,<strong>

**Itachi is baaaaack~**

**uhappybro? :p**

**I was excited.**

**Song today: Set fire to the rain by Adele**

**review~**


	34. Chapter 34

**OHAYYY, I 'm so mad. XD**

**Liek, I've got four projects due and they're alll hard.**

**I hate schoool~ :)**

**Reviews, yooo:**

**Tannerdarko: Who doesn't? XD**

**Gaara Sempai: OUCH, on a saturday? D: Boo. :c And psh, what about 'Get off your fatass and adopt a dog. Don't be a douche.'. That's what I'd use. XD And as for Akane-san, I'd make her weak in something ike, taijutsu, so she doesn't seem like a marysue. :p**

**: LOL, HAAY. XD I know, I'm sorry. :c He's dying again. D:**

**Misakininja1: THANK YOU. XD I'm glad someone liked the twist. :) It came to me when I was sleeping. I was like, "Itacihi, come back!":p**

**KagomeUchiha101: *Glomps and cries with***

**Pinaychik13: :c I'm sorry. D:**

**Risne truth ruthless lies: Oh look, you're back~ :p**

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: NUUU, I GOT IT~~~~~ :) And don't worry, I update_ really_ early in the morning :p**

**Read on, my prettiiiiies~**

* * *

><p><em>Still I rise<em>  
><em>Still I fight<em>  
><em>Still I might crack a smile<em>  
><em>Keep my eyes on the prize, see my haters tell 'em HI!<em>  
><em>One day you'll remeber this<em>  
><em>One day when we reminisce<em>

* * *

><p>This has been a hard three days.<p>

What with having explain to all the shinobis of Konoha about Itachi and then when he passed away, which was super sad, every shinobi was present.

I cried.

Anyways, me, Hinata and Ten-Ten have been training together along with Naruto, Neji and Lee.

Lee's freaking crazy when he trains. And it sucks to spar with him. He beat me.

Twice.

Sigh.

Sakura and Ino have been training with their medic buddies and we've been having non-stop sleepovers. Seeing as how, if we don't win this war, we're not gonna see eachother anymore.

Tears sprung to my eyes but I shook them away. I can't start crying yet, I haven't even left the front gates! Well, actually nobody has.

We're all waiting for Tsunade.

I looked around to see almost all the shinobi of Konoha standing together at the front gates. All shinobi except like, four chuunins, four jounins and all the genins staying in Konoha.

Just as back up.

I heard Ino sigh for the millionith time and I turned my head and glared at her.

"Will you stop that? It's making me uneasy." I snapped and she frowned.

We stared at eachother, before she enveloped me in a hug.

"Tojiruuuu." She whined and I pushed away.

I eyed her up and down and raised an eyebrow.

She looked different. She was...loose-er. Glowing even.

"Oh my god, you slept with someone!" I exclaimed and her face went as red as a tomato.

"What? No I didn't! You're so loud, I don't even-"

"Was it Shika?" I asked, cutting her off and smiling _reeeeal _big.

She huffed and waved her hand, a devious smirk floating on her face.

"It was."

We both shrieked, causing a couple shinobis to stare at us. I quieted down and continued to grin.

"Was he good?" I whispered and she nodded her head rapidly.

"Hell yeah! Who would have though that lazy bum, pineapple head would have it in him!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

I giggled and she joined in.

"Hey, w-what's g-going on?" A quiet voice stuttered and I turned and grinned up at Hinata.

"Ino slept with Shika!" I whispered happily and her face instantly went red.

I could see her knees getting weak and I looked over to Ino, who nodded.

We both jumped over and shook her.

"Don't you dare faint!" Ino hissed and Hinata shook her head.

"O-okay, we're g-good!" She waved her hand and we smiled.

"Hey, have you guys seen Naruto?" I asked, giving the area a quick look.

I haven't seen him at all throughout the whole three days. I've been meaning to ask Tsunade, but she's been with a couple of shinobi who've been investigating the Akatsuki and shit.

I wish I were doing that.

Sigh.

I feel like I should interrogate her to find out where he is. Although I'm pretty sure that would make it even harder for me to particiapte in the war.

**For **_**us**_, Sarabi corrected and I rolled my eyes and smiled internally.

_Yeah, yeah. Us._ I laughed in my head and she gave a quick purr.

Foot steps caught my hearing and I saw most of the shinobis look in the same direction I was. I smiled as Tsunade jumped from building to building with Shizune and Sakura hot on her trail. All of the shinobis created a circle and the three women landed in the middle.

"Alright, Konoha. We are heading into war. I know we can do it, and all of the other villages think it too. Weare the Allied Shinobi Force! We are not to be defeated!" She struck the air with her fist and 'yeah's and 'Yes's echoed through the area as we all fist pumped.

Sakura waved and Ino tapped my shoulder.

"I have to go travel with all the other medic-nins. I'll see you guys...Later..." She trailed off, sighing and jumping over to Sakura and company.

I put my hands on my hips and smiled at Hinata.

"Let's go find Ten-Ten, shall we?" I linked arms with her and as all the shinobi filed out of the village, we jumped together, in search of our bunned friend.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei." I greeted with a strong voice, although to be honest, I think I'm going to barf.<p>

There are around five hundred people in this one group that's being lead by my former sensei.

I'm surprised I even found him. Although he is my commander so it kinda makes sense.

"Hey." Kakashi nodded to me and Guy-sensei gave me his 'nice guy' pose.

"Hello, Tojiru! My, you've grown into quite the youthful-"

"Guy, we're going into war here. Be serious." Kakashi-sensei sighed and I laughed as anime tears fell from the weird man's eyes. I turned to my former sensei and looked up at him.

"You scared, sensei?" I questioned and he shook his head, his eye curving into a smile.

"Of course not." He answered and I rolled my eyes. I looked beside him, only to notice Guy was gone.

"Where'd Guy go?" I asked, looking around but not being able to spot a bowl headed, spandex wearing, weirdo.

"If you weren't staring at my handsomeness, you'd have noticed he said he was going to look for Lee." Kakashi laughed and my face turned beet red.

He did _not_ just say that!

**Oh, but I think he did**. Sarabi laughed in my head and I growled.

_Shut up, you!_

"You're gross." I laughed and he messed up my hair.

"Just kidding around." Someone blew a horn and we looked at eachother, nodding.

"Bye, sensei." I whispered and he frowned behind his mask, giving the tiniest nod.

I stood back into line and watched as thousands of white figures rised from the ground. I got into a fighting position, scanning the area and watching thousands of shinobis do the same as me.

**One thing**, Sarabi whispered in my head and I raised an eyebrow.

_What?_

**Use the Claws technique all you can.**

_Alright. Why?_

**Just do it.**

I shrugged and nodded, knowing that if I get more chakra than I use, I'll never have to stop using that technique.

Oh, would you look at that.

I think I just peed.

* * *

><p>The battle has started and to be frank, Tojiru was scared.<p>

As she slashed through the hundreds of chakra filled 'Zetsu' clones, as someone had called them, she absorbed their chakra.

After about 2 hours, the battle seemed to halt.

"Is it over?" Tojiru panted to a shinobi on her right.

The shinobi shrugged, heavily breathing but still watching ahead of him. Tojiru narrowed her eyes, as she stared to the west of the battlefiled. She squinted, feeling the ground vibrate as if thousands were marching. She continued to squint but her eyes soon widened after.

Mainly because there, in the enemy's front line, was her former sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Still I rise by Nicki Minaj<strong>

**Oh my. We iz getting hot.**

**Review.**


	35. Chapter 35

**OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOOOOD~**

**You guys have one more chapter before the epilogue...Which means next chappie is the last chappie D:**

**OH MY GOD, GUYS! D:**

**And guess what?**

**WE'VE REACHED OVER 300 REVIEWS!**

**IT'S OVER THREE HUNDRED!**

**Everyone ignore my nerdy-ness. Forever alone. :p**

**OH AND GUYS, IT WAS NOT KAKASHI ON THE ENEMY'S FRONT LINES. IT WAS OMNIO.**

**Kthnksbai.**

**Reviews~**

**Tannerdarko: LOL, I legit say that in real life. XD And have you noticed that you're always the first to review on the chappie? Have a cookie! : Your cookie -(:.:)**

**Gaara Sempai: I'M SORRY. XD I had to kill him off again. ;p And it's how he wanted to die, so it's okaaaay~ :) And yeah, that sounds about right for Akane-san. c: She sounds like a non mary sue now~ :D**

**KagomeUchiha101: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT. XD**

**Risen truth ruthless lies: Thanks~**

**Akatsukifreak: I'VE MISSED CHU~ :p Ah, I think I've completely failed on the war, it's like, not at all on the timeline or how the war actually went. XD And you better keep reading~ :p**

**MisakiNinja11: LOL, I'M GOING, I'M GOING! Xp And haha, I meant Omino :p Sorry, for not making it clearer. :c**

**Pinaychik13: DON'T WORRY, HE DOESN'T. XD I don't think I really kill off any characters anymore. :p So, you're lucky.**

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: LOL, NO! It's Omnio, her old sensei. XD And, aww! That's so cute! Legit! Youshould like, put that on one of those sites or smthg, cause that's cute! :) It's sucks that she left though. :c**

**READ, BECAUSE THE LAST CHAPPIE IS AWESOME.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm gonna marry the night<br>I won't give up on my life  
>I'm a warrior queen<br>Live passionately  
>tonight<em>

_I'm gonna marry the dark  
>Gonna make love to the stark<br>I'm a soldier to my own emptiness  
>I am a winner<em>

* * *

><p>Tojiru stared, eyes getting more and more wide each and every second she watched the new army walk from the horizon. Her hand shakily covered her mouth, as she fought back vomit and tears. She couldn't tear her eyes from the group of once deceased shinobi.<p>

"What kind of sick joke is this?" One male shinobi screamed and countless other shinobi's hands flew to their mouths, much like Tojiru had done.

She stared at her once dead sensei, his skin a grey-ish tint and his eyes their old dark brown. Beside him, was a Konoha jounin, known as Asuma Sarutobi. Tojiru remarked thathe was Ino, SHikamaru and Chouji's old sensei. Ino had informed her, with excuriciating sadness, that he had died while she was kidnapped. Tojiru shook her head, wiping all emotions from her face. She flicked a kunai into her hand and enhancedc it with chakra.

**It's probably just some cruel genjutsu placed on the enemies**. Sarabi soothed and Tojiru nodded, hoping the demon was right.

She watched as countless Allied Shinobi forces charged into the crowd and she nodded, getting herself pumped up. She let out a battle cry and charged over to one sickly grey adult shinobi, who charged right back at her. She jumped up, lacing her left hand with her Sarabi chakra claws and then stabbing her kunai down while swiping with her left ripped the kunai down his chest and sliced his right arm off, sucking the chakra from his system. She hopped away, watching in horror as his arm grew back and the scars dissapeared from his body. Screams erupsted from several shinobi's mouths and Tojiru looked around, only to be body checked to the ground. She flicked her kunai up, only to stop inches from the enemies face.

"Miss me?" The voice cackled and Tojiru didn't stop the scream that erupted from her lips.

Sakura's head snapped up, but did not stop healing the wounded shinobi.

_That was Tojiru's scream..._Sakura thought and instantly began fretting about the petite blonde.

Sakura got up and nodded to the now healed shinobi, who hopped back into battle.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura exclaimed and frowned when no voice replied back.

Sakura jumped off into the direction of the scream, but not before being insulted.

"What are you crying about, Forehead girl?"

Sakura turned and glared at the bleack blonde.

"Tojiru is in trouble, let's go!" She informed and Ino's eyes widened.

"Right away!"

"Roll over, I didn't train you for ten years just so you could die!"

Tojiru rolled over, her fear stricken face frozen on her face.

"No, I'm not willingly attacking you, being controlled. Now move!" Omno yelled and Tojiru hopped away, her hand lacing with chakra.

"I don't...I don't wanna attack you..." She stated, her voice shaking and her former sensei smiled back at her, before clashing kunais together.

"I'm already dead, so it won't hurt, Tojiru." Her sensei stated bluntly, and Tojiru cringed at the word.

"Well, isn't that depressing." Tojiru replied and her sensei laughed.

"Still the same as ever, eh?" He laughed and she gave a weak grin, before slashing him with her chakra claws.

He winced and jumped back, throwing a shower of senbon needles her way. She began to dance through them, cringing when one stabbed her arm.

"That's...Quite the nice technique..." Her sensei tariled off and Tojiru smiled.

"Well, it's really the Sarabi's..." She rubbed the back of her neck, and then remembered that he was also her enemy.

"I'm coming from behind." He stated and she turned and parried her kunai with his.

His strength was overwhelming her and she huffed.

"You're strong, sensei."

He frowned and sighed. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Yeah, okay. Now you're going to see the awesome technique that Ysunade taught me. She's Hokage, you know."

"Is she?" He responded and she nodded, pumping chakra to her fist.

"Thank you, Omino-sensei, for being the best teacher of all time." Her voice cracked in the middle, as tears flowed down her whisker marked cheeks.

"Thank you for being the best student." He replied and she smiled through tear-filled eyes.

She slashed and ducked under his kunai, making him fall to the ground. She jumped up, crashing her fist towards the ground and towards her sensei's stomach.

Her chakra filled fist collided with him, as he layed on the ground. The ground ripped as a crater formed under them. Her sensei coughed and she began to sob as the light began to leave his eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered and she wailed to the sky.

"Tojiru!" Two voices exclaimed in unison and she looked up, only to see Sakura and Ino running to her.

"We need to seal him, back away." Sakura instructed gently and both Medic nins stood over him and recited hansigns.

His body began to crumble on the ground and Tojiru wiped away tears, not wanting to be caught crying by anyone else.

Both girl's stopped and began to pant, before popping a pill in their mouthes.

"Stay strong, girl." Ino encouraged gently and Tojiru smiled at her.

"When am I not?"

She watched as the medic nins walked away and she observed the fighting shinobis around her. She contemplated on whether she should jump into the fight or simply commence her own fight.

**Hey, you got a lot of chakra form your technique**. Sarabi commented and Tojiru rolled her eyes.

_Your point?_

**Just saying, it's more than enough for my technique.**

She raised an eybrow and went to retort, when suddenly thousands of birds began chirping and cut her off. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She slowly turned her head, only to see lightning inching closer and closer to her.

Holy shit!

I jumped away and instantly glared at my attacker.

As much as I'm totally trying to just remain angry...I don't think I can.

Gah, I hate him.

"S-Sasuke." I stuttered.

Goddamnit, I need to stop hanging out with Hinata.

He smirked at me and I frowned.

"I'm going to kill you." He stated in a cold voice, not at all matching the crazed look on his face.

Those words travelled through my system and shattered my heart.

"Sasuke," I started, trying to ignore his previous words,"Itachi tried to protect Konoha. You're going against his wishes." I stated calmly, glaring at him with major intensity.

I'm surprised he hasn't combusted into flames yet.

His face grew enraged and I flinched. Him being angry is scary. I'm pretty sure hell just broke loose.

Although, I'm pretty sure that would be better than what's going to happen soon.

"You don't know him!" He screamed and I glared at him.

"I do know him! And I know that he doesn't want you doing this!" I screeched right back at him and he unseathed his sword, resting it into his hands.

"Oh that's right. You seduced him." He growled venomously and I felt tears prickle my vision.

**Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. **Sarabi chanted in my head and as much as I wanted to listen to her, I couldn't.

They leaked right down my cheeks.

"You fucker!" I hissed and charged at him, kunai laced with chakra.

I screeched and raised my kunai, clashing it with his kusanagi. His strength easlily overpowered my normal body's strength and so I closed my eyes.

_Enhance me._

**You got it.**

I instantly felt stronger, as well as my hearing became intensified. Aswell as hearing, speed and any other senses. I pushed back with my newfound strength and he glared at me.

He jumped away and then charged right back at me. I jumped up, lacing my fist with chakra and crashing back down to the ground. He must have dodged because he definitley was not in this newly created crater.

I huffed as his sword stabbed into my arm, probably aimed for my stomach. I grimaced, clutching the blood stained metal and guiding chakra to my hand. I snapped the metal, right before I saw his chidori connectwith the metal of his sword.

"Holy shit." I whispered, before ripping the quater of sword that was left in my arm.

Blood began to pour out from the wound and I frowned.

I hate injuries.

And that totally could have killed me, if that chidori had hit me, I would've been fried kitty-cat.

**Very funny.**

_I know._

I charged back at him, jumping up last minute and chucking four shiruken at him. He dodged all of them and dissapeared, re-appearing behind me and throwing a punch my way. As we fell, I threw a kick and a punch that quickly followed. He dodged both of them and grabbed my leg, whipping me down to the ground. I hit the ground with a sickening crack, falling on my already injured arm. I shakily stood up, moving my hand up and pushing my dislocated shoulder back into it's socket.

Ouch.

I opened my now enhanced eyes and narrowed them as I saw him getting ready for a chidori.

Well, I guess desperate times call for desperate measures.

Tojiru crouched down and flew through 13 different handsigns, similiar to the ones she would make for a barrier.

**You haven't tested this one enough, you don't know it's going to work! **Sarabi exclaimed in her head and Tojiru internally shrugged.

_I'll never know if I don't try._

She struck the last handsign and pressed her two palms together, pink electric chakra swirling around it.

**Damn, it's pretty.**

Tojiru ignored that comment and drew her hands further from eachother, creating a small barrier around her hand and then charging at the youngest and last remaining Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>ohohohoho,<strong>

**Oh my.**

**I like that technique.**

**Song today: Marry The Night by Lady Gaga.**

**REVIEW.**


	36. Chapter 36

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW, I'm tired. :p**

**Okay, so. I finished exams and I don't even get like, a week off.**

**Like, wtf is that.**

**I'm raging, yo. -_-**

**On a happier note, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. Well, I guess that's not really happy, but ohwell!**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE EPILOGUE! :)**

**Okay, let's answer reviews now.**

**Queen Of The Geeks: LOL, thank you. Xp And OMG, YES. I WOULD LOVE TO HELP YOU! :D**

**Gaara Sempai: OHOHOHO, That's a hot couple. :p And naw, I don;t have any Naruto games. :c I wish. And tell Pablo to get better! D:**

**9tailedfoxjinchurki: LOL, YOU ARE REVIEWING IN THE MORNING! That's crazy. XD And I love parties~ :D**

**The Name Is Greed: That's what _I_ told her!**

**BlackRose54: HELL YEAH. :)**

**MisakiNinja11: Oh don't worry, there's a happy ending alright! :D And shank you~ :D**

**TannerDarko: OMG, all of ym boy teachers havelike, no beards. :c And the one that does, is like, scruffy. :/ Not cool, yo! :p**

**AkatsukiFreak: WhatchuTalkingBout,Willlis? :p**

**KagomeUchihA101: LOL, Shank you! :D And psh, who doesn't?**

**Pinaychik13: That's like asking why Sasuke has to be difficult all the time. And there is no answer to that, except for 'He just is' and 'He's Sasuke, he has too.' :p**

**READ ON~**

**And remember, never rage quit.**

* * *

><p><em>If I lay here<em>

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

* * *

><p>A blinding white light momentarily blinded all the shinobi, deceased or not. Tsunade frantically searched around for her three assistants.<p>

"Sakura, Ino, Shizune! Where's Tojiru? I think we need a barrier." She barked and Sakura slowly shook her head, whilst Ino stared, open mouthed at the white light.

"Lady Tsunade...I think Tojiru is the _cause _of that..." Ino trailed off, leaving all four girls staring at the white light.

* * *

><p>Ouch.<p>

_Ouch_ was the only thing Tojiru could think of at the moment. Sure, her technique was a success, but it also rendered her half concious.

_And totally hurt_. She thought to herself. She felt Sarabi nod her head, agreeing that pain was basically all she felt at the moment.

Her face contorted in pain as she tried to lift herself up. After a few minutes of trying to lift herself up, she fell back onto the ground, feeling the need to cough. She turned her head to the side and began to cough up a sticky red substance, which she identified as blood. Footsteps pounded through her head and she cracked open both eyes. She watched as a raven haired boy emerged from the dust and debris and instantly smiled.

He wasn't hurt.

Thank god.

_M-Maybe we'll go back to Konoha and-and Live together and-_, Her thoughts were halted when something pierced her heart. She coughed up more blood, which splattered onto the face of her killer.

Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em>

I whispered into the darkness. I looked around, frowning.

I can't see a thing.

I should be out helping with the battle! I can't just sit here like I'm-

I stopped myself, my eyes widening and my hands moving up to clutch my chest.

Like I'm _dead._

Tears welled in my eyes and I shook my head.

No.

I can't be...I can't be dead.

He couldn't have...He couldn't have...

"Killed you?" A mysterious voice completed my thought and my head began to spin.

I know that voice...I recognize it.

It's...It's...

"Sarabi?" The voice answered again and I gasped, running over to a throne where the cat demon was lying.

She's a very pretty cat.

Just saying.

With fur the colour of the golden sun and eyes almost as pink as Sakura's hair.

_Sakura...Naruto..._

Tear flowed down my cheeks and I covered my mouth, to stop from sobbing.

Although, it wouldn't matter because _I'm dead_. Nobody can hear me cause I'm _dead!_

"Oh stop your whining! You are not dead" Sarabi hissed and I looked at her with wide eyes.

"I am dead! He_ killed _me!" I shrieked and she swatted a big paw at me.

I jumped away before it could hit me.

"No! You're body is regenerating, healing itself." I looked up at her with wide-eyes.

"Excuse me?" I choked out and she smiled her cat grin at me.

"My special technique. I have nine lives. Or at least enough chakra to revive you once. That's why I asked you to use our claw technique." She purred and I ran up and hugged her soft fur.

"You are the greatest beast ever!" I wailed, crying into her fur.

She purred and smiled her cat grin at me.

"Alright, your body is almost done. You're not going to be able to move for like, five minutes but you'll be able to hear everything. And then you can go get 'em, Tiger." She winked at me and I smiled back at her.

My mind began to spin once more, and I blacked out once again.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared at the kunai, that was lodged into the blonde's chest. His eyes widened and his mouth slowly opened the tiniest bit. Her blood dripped off her face and her lifeless blue-gray eyes stared back at him blankly.<p>

He continued to stare at her, not noticing the tears that seemed to trail down his cheeks. He felt his mouth tremble but did no move to stop the tears that flowed down his face.

"No..." He whispered, his breathing laboured and irregular.

"No." He shook his head this time, his voice a little bit harder than before.

He yanked the kunai out of her chest and ripped a bit of his shirt off, to staunch her bloody wound.

_It's all your fault._

_You killed her._

The words echoed through his head and he shook his head again, trying to shake the words out. He used both hands to pump her chest, as if she were drowning. He growled and opened her mouth, giving her mouth to mouth.

"_Wake up_!" He shrieked and started to sob.

His lip trembled and shook his head, not liking the way her blank eyes looked up at the sky. He used two fingers and closed both her eyelids effortlessly, his tears splattering onto her still rosy cheeks. He removed the piece of shirt he had used on her wound and his eyes widened.

The wound was gone.

He looked for where the should have been numerous scrapes and bruises but found none. He reached to grab her arm, going to check out where he had stabbed her earlier but a hand grabbed his before he could. His head snapped over to the hand's face.

And was surprised to see a smiling, gray eyed blonde.

"I _am_ awake, you knucklehead." And with that, she threw herself onto him, pressing her lips against his.

He stared into her eyes, as they broke apart, as if asking 'how?'. She laughed, a sound his ears would never want to stop.

"It's my grand finale." She stated, winking at him and he gave her a smirk.

"You know, I think that's the first time I heard you scream. Like a little girl." She teased and he glared at her.

"You do it all the time." He retorted and she punched his arm.

"But I technically _am_ a little girl." She huffed and then smiled at him, capturing his lips into another kiss.

"You'll come to Konoha now, right?" She asked quietly, staring into his now sharingan free eyes.

He was about to say 'no' and that it was filled with traitors but suddenly, it hit him.

He _wanted_ to live the rest of his life with this girl. He was madly and hopelessly in love with her and he didn't mind it one bit.

He slowly nodded his head and she launched herself back onto him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her face on his chest.

_Face it, you're whiped_. His concious teased him and he smirked to it.

_And I'm okay with that_. He replied.

He smirked as he stood up and she jumped into his arms, making him carry her. He stared down at her face and she gazed up into his obsidian eyes. He leaned down and she tilted her head up, closing the distance between them.

As he kissed her, he realized something.

When he goes up against this petite blonde, who will no doubtedly be the new Mrs Uchiha, he just _can't_ win.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWWWWW, YEAH!<strong>

**BAYUUUM.**

**BAM CHIKA BAM!**

**WOOP WOOP!**

**Next chappie is the epilogue! :)**

**Song: Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol**

_**REVIEW! :)**_


	37. Epilogue

**AWWW, GUYS!**

**It's the last chapter! The epilogue!**

**I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited,aleted! :)**

**Like, without you guys, this story would have failed and I wouldn'thave written it! :p**

**ANyways, I'd just like to say thanks and that I'll miss answering your reviews. :c**

**But, I'm coming out with a new story called 'That Awkward Moment' starring Tojiru and Sasuke at Konoha high! :)**

**So, author alert me for when it comes out! :)**

**Reviews, for the last time~**

**The Name Is Greed: Haha, thank you! I'm glad you readit! :) Thank you so much!**

**Pinaychik13: HELL YEAH THEY WILL DO THE DIRTY! XD Except, it was not included. :p Thank you for sticking to both stories till the end. :)**

**MisakiNinja11: LOL, It was funny. XD And thank you for reading~ :)**

**Gaara Sempai: Ikr? XD Vair vair sad. And yeah, I'm reading, it's just, it's not my kinda story to read, yanno? Not my style. :c Which is why I don't review, I never know what to say! XD But, nonetheless, I'm reading! :) And thank you for sticking with me in both stories~ I really appreaciate it! c:**

**Akatsukifreak: LOL, thank you! Thanks for reviewing and reading too~ :)**

**Tannerdarko: LOL, I thought I'd give you guys a lil freak. XD And thank you for reading and reviewing! :)**

**Queen Of The Geeks: THAT I AM. c: So you better keep your eyes out! :p And thank you for reading and reviewing! :)**

**KagomeUchiha101: LOL xD And thank you for reading! :)**

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: LOL, I know! I don't listen to them at all. XD And I'm glad you stuck with me ever since the beginning of the story. xD SO thank you~ :)**

**Anon: LOL, Thanks. xD And ik, but oh well. :p**

**Alrighty, well...**

**Read on for the last time guys! c':**

* * *

><p><em>I believe in miracles,<em>

_since you came along_

_YOU SEXAY THAAAAANG~_

* * *

><p>"Put me down and hold my hand." Toijiru commanded happily and Sasuke sighed and complied to her request, gently setting her down and clasping his hand in hers.<p>

She steered him through the trees, where nobody was, seeing as they were all fighting in the war.

"Hn, you're not going to rape me, are you?" Sasuke asked and Tojuru giggled.

"If you be a good boy, I won't." She looked back at him and winked, and he rolled his eyes.

They continued to jump through the trees and she led him to where a blonde lady stood, healing a wounded shinobi.

"Tsunade." Tojiru greeted in a clear voice andf the woman looked back, her eyes widening and then narrowing.

Before she could talk, Sasuke stepped out from behind Tojiru and stared the Hokage straight in the eye.

"I want to come home."

* * *

><p>"Shinobis of all countries and villages, we are here to decide the punishment of the remaining Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade spoke loudly, filling the entire room with her voice.<p>

I clutched Sasuke's hand in my own, my knuckles turning as white as a sheet. He almost winced as my nails began to dig into his skin but I don't really care.

To be frank, I am currently scared shitless.

Like, I'm going to piss myself and shit myself all at once.

See, if we weren't in a such a stressful situation, I'd say something like, _Oh Sasuke, my love for you is like my shit right now. I just can't hold it in._

But I won't say that, because I'm way too mature.

**Okay, sure there. **Sarabi purred sarcastically and I mentally glared at her.

_Don't you start!_

"Kazekage! You may start." Tsunade commanded and Gaara inclined his head to her. He then faced Sasuke, staring down at him from his high chair with the other Kages.

Me, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were sitting on a bench together, apparently to keep the accused at bay.

_At bay_ my ass, it was just so _I _didn't go killing everyone.

Sasuke is as cool as cucumber.

I, however, am not.

"Sasuke." Gaara greeted and Sasuke inclined his head. "Gaara."

"You went down the wrong path, but you overcame obstacles and suceeded in your revenge, while also coming back on the path of good. And for that, I respect you and declare you innocent." Gaara folded his hands and bowed his head to Tsunade.

I let out a sigh of relief and smiled up at Sasuke. He didn't move his gaze from the Kages and, although it frustrated me, I understood why.

"Tsuchikage."

He eyed Sasuke with a hard expression and I frowned.

"Uchiha. You've convected countless murders and, from what I heard, helped Orochimaru perform thousands of experimentations. Do you deny this?" he spoke clearly and I squeezed Sasuke's hand, slightly angered that he would bring that up.

But then again, it was necssacary.

I hate when things are necssacary.

"I do not deny murdering them, but I do deny with the experiments. I did not know he was doing any experiments, for I was locked up myself and almost used as one. He only trained me to make me stronger and then take me over." He spoke with regert laced through his words and I felt pride well up in me.

_He's not a monster. _I pointed out to Sarabi and she rolled her eyes, probably from all the love I was sending everywhere.

**Never said he was**. She muttered and I smiled at her.

"Do you regret these murders?" The Tsuchikage stared at him and Sasuke stared right into his eyes, before nodding slowly and answering with a clear, "Yes."

The short, floating man nodded, closing his eyes and leaning back.

"I declare you not guilty, because you obviously did not conduct the despicable experiments."

My heart fluttered and I squeezed his hand, sending the tiniest bit of a shock into him. He almost winced and he kicked me, under the bench.

I kept a smile on my face, although I was sending him waves of _You're going to regret that later_.

"Mizukage."

The other woman Kage stared at Sasuke, in a way that made me ground my teeth together. And she's sitting there smiling at him. I feel as though I should glare at her. But at the same time, I shouldn't 'cause I don't wanna disrespect them. That wouldn't be good for Sasuke.

"You have the sharingan, do you not?" She questioned and Sasuke raised a brow, nodding slowly.

"It was the sharingan that controlled the previous Mizukage, you know. It's a horrid bloodline limit. A pity that somone as cute as you would have it." I flinched and looked down at the ground, trying to refrain myself from glaring at the auburn haired woman.

"It's also a pity that you had defected to the wrong path of life. You know a ninja named Suigetsu Hozuki, do you not? He was abducted from our village." She eyed Sasuke, but still kept the smile on her face.

Sasuke nodded once again and stared at her.

"He said that he actually ran away from the village. He is planning to collect all seven of the Seven swordsman's swords." Sasuke stated and she nodded.

"Is that so. Well, I'm going to wrap this up now. I declare Sasuke Uchiha not guilty because frankly, his girlfriend seems very capable of tying him down and making sure he never does anything wrong ever again." The Mizukage stared at me, the smile seemingly growing bigger.

My face turned tomato red as Sasuke looked down on me and smirked. A couple laughs were heard around the room and Tsunade looked down at me amusedly. I narrowed my eyes at her and she cleared her throat, looking over at the final Kage other than herself.

"Raikage, you can-"

"Uchiha, you are arrogant and deserve to die." The Raikage shouted and all eyes looked at him in disbelief.

All the Kages turned their heads and stared at him with widened eyes. I watched as Sasuke glared at the bulky, muscular man and before he could say anything, I got up, dropped Sasuke's hand and put both of mine on my hips.

"Tojiru, don't you dare-" Sakura growled but I ignored her.

"In what way, Raikage, does Sasuke deserve to die?" I questioned and now all eyes turned to me.

**Wow, good one**. Sarabi purred in my head and I mentally growled at her.

The Raikage stared down at me and I glared up at him.

"The next generation is disrespectful!" He banged his hands on the giant desk that connected all the Hokages and before I could retaliate, Naruto stood up.

"Answer the question, dattebayo." Naruto commanded and now the Raikage was glaring at the two of us.

"I don't have to declare my reason. I just declare that goddamn kid guilty!" He yelled slamming his fists down once again.

I glared at him and felt arms wrap around my waist and sighed as they pulled me back to the bench. I plopped down onto the wooden bench, glaring at the Raikage.

He's stupid.

Tsuande cleared her throat again and folded her hands on the desk, the look on her face cleary saying, _Someone get me some sake_.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are declared not guilty. Although you will receive a punishment for your crimes."

I smiled, my grin envelopping my whole face. Sasuke nodded, for the fiftieth time this meeting, and I latched onto his hand once again.

"Your punishments are as follows. You are to stay in Konoha for a year, without any chakra and are to do 400 hours of community service. You will be guarded 24/7 by an ANBU or a member of Team Seven." She smiled down at the four of us and then clapped her hands.

"Court adjourned." She barked and I smiled up at Sasuke.

"You're not gonna be executed." I stated brightly and he rolled his eyes, a smirk blessing his face.

"Hn."

"Oh, does that _'hn' _mean,_ Tojiru dearest! Come smooch me until I'm incapable of walking_?" I did a poor impression of him and he let out a tiny chuckle, before dipping me and pressing his mouth against mine.

Frankly, when it comes to Sasuke Uchiha, I am a winner.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWW, HOW CUTE WAS THAT ENDING! :D<strong>

**Now review! I'll always read the revfies, even if the story is now finished! :)**

**AND DON'T FORGET GUYS! ADD AN AUTHOR ALERT FOR MY UPCOMING STORY, _'That Awkward Moment' _starring Tojiru and Sasuke! It's a konoha high fic! :)**

**Song: You Sexy Thing - Hot chocolate**

**REVIEW! :)**


End file.
